Becoming Pride
by Gallanodele
Summary: Une idée originale d'une fille des temps modernes dans Thédas, à travers les âges. Joanne est à première vue une étudiante normale. Elle balance entre le travail, les études et son petit ami avec un succès minime. Ce qui la rend spéciale sont ses rêves, qui l'emmènent au travers de royaumes fantastiques... Traduction de Pride, d'Elaine de Feu.
1. Rêveuse

**Becoming Pride**

 **Devenir Fierté**

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Ceci est une traduction d'une fanfiction anglaise de Dragon Age. Sur , elle existe sous le nom de Pride, de l'auteur Elaine de Feu. Sur AoO, il y a la première version nommée Pride et la réécriture, dont la première partie se nomme Becoming Pride, et le nom de l'auteur sur ce site est Kazia0002. Cette traduction est le premier chapitre de la version réécrite, et je vais continuer à suivre cette version, tout en encourageant fortement les lecteurs, s'ils peuvent, à se régaler de la version anglaise._

 _J'ai, bien entendu, l'autorisation de l'auteur, que je lui ai demandé avant de commencer à traduire, avant de publier ce chapitre, et que je redemanderai à chaque nouveau chapitre. C'est important que vous sachiez que cette histoire_ _ **ne m'appartient en rien**_ _, et que toute cette histoire merveilleuse est l'œuvre d'Elaine de Feu._

 _Je traduirai, aussi régulièrement que possible, chaque chapitre de sa nouvelle version. Je traduirai non seulement l'histoire, mais toutes les notes qu'elle met en début et en fin de chapitre (mes propres notes sont en italiques, ainsi que vous pouvez le voir).Important également, sachez que je traduirai toutes vos reviews et les lui enverrai, sans exceptions possibles._

 _Pour le courant de l'histoire, je mettrai régulièrement des notes pour vous informer de changements, d'avertissements et autres. Pour le moment, sachez que la Note, marquée avant le titre du chapitre, est une chanson qu'elle a probablement écoutée en écrivant._

 _Evidemment, au-delà des reviews adressées à Elaine, si vous voulez me faire part de la moindre remarque, critique et appréciation de mon travail de traduction, faites-vous plaisir. On ne progresse pas en restant borné._

 _Je vous souhaite d'apprécier cette histoire autant que je l'ai appréciée._

* * *

Joanne est à première vue une étudiante normale. Elle balance entre le travail, les études et son petit ami avec un succès minime. Ce qui la rend spéciale sont ses rêves, qui l'emmènent au travers de royaume fantastique, lui permettant d'assister à des merveilles et des splendeurs au-delà de toute comparaison. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle capte l'attention qui est plus que ce qu'il semble.

Une idée originale d'une fille des temps moderne dans Thédas, à travers les âges. Thédas est un autre monde, pas un jeu.

Avertissement : angoissant, lent, viol : non consentement, rien d'explicite toutefois. AU. Coutumes et événements principalement respectés, avec des rebondissements et des changements, principalement dans la partie Inquisition.

Ce travail est le résultat de nombreuses heures d'écriture, et encore plus d'heures de réflexions et de considérations sur la trame. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire chaque scène. J'accueille et encourage tous les commentaires. J'adore les lire, ils sont une motivation importante pour continuer d'écrire. Donc, s'il-vous-plaît, n'hésiter par à me laisser vos impressions.

Notes : Infinite Legends – Two Steps from Hell

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rêveuse

Ouvrant la porte, je titube sans grâce dans mon appartement, trébuchant presque sur des chaussures éparpillées sur le sol. Je me débarrasse de mon manteau trempé et le jette sur une chaise dans un coin, tout en maudissant bruyamment le monde en général, et le temps en particulier. Je me dirige droit vers la salle de bain, éparpillant mes habits en chemin, et commence immédiatement à faire couler un bain brûlant. Tout en surveillant la température, je retrace les événements de cette malheureuse journée qui ont contribués à mon état pitoyable.

Je déteste les Lundis dans le meilleur des cas. La perspective des cinq jours de travail et d'études en continus provoque la partie grognon de mon être. Ce lundi-là, toutefois, vient d'établir une nouvelle définition de mauvais, arrivant tout droit du purgatoire.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai regardé à travers la fenêtre au-dessus de mon lit et ai senti mon humeur s'assombrir. Des cieux grisâtres et de fortes rafales de vent, faisant danser les feuilles sur les trottoirs, étaient deux déprimants signes du plein élan de l'automne. C'était une petite bruine quand j'ai quitté mon immeuble, mais le temps d'arriver à l'arrêt de bus, la pluie s'était transformée en véritable déluge. Mon parapluie s'était révélé une défense complètement inefficace contre l'intensité de l'orage, et j'étais ruisselante de la tête aux pieds en arrivant au travail.

Frissonnante et les lèvres bleuies, j'ai fait face au regard sévère de la réceptionniste de l'hôtel. Elle a lancé un regard dédaigneux vers les gouttes d'eau tombant de mes vêtements sur le tapis inestimable, et reniflant avec une claire désapprobation, m'a chassé vers les vestiaires.

J'ai simplement suivi les directives, avec l'impression d'être une enfant prise en faute. Restant loin du regard des clients, afin de ne pas les choquer par mon imitation de rat noyé, je me suis demandé si emprunter discrètement des serviettes dans le meuble était possible. Et s'il restait le moindre mouchoir après l'inondation désastre de Martha la semaine dernière.

Je suis parvenue à me rendre présentable, et ai espéré que le pire était d'ors et déjà derrière moi. Espoirs rapidement écrasés, lorsque je dû me farcir un client particulièrement pénible. J'ai reçu un interminable et houleux sermon d'un homme au visage rubicond, l'un des influents et fréquents visiteurs, malheureusement. Son statut signifiait que je devais supporter silencieusement ses éclats de voix, au lieu de parler de son mécontentement à propos du service, tandis qu'il agitait virulemment ses mains devant mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas quel était le réel problème, puisque selon ses propres mots **absolument tout** était d'une qualité inférieure, en deçà des attentes. Evidemment, jugeant la régularité de ses apparitions, ses allégations étaient peu plausibles. A la fin, j'étais plutôt certaine qu'il vidait juste son sac, et que le problème qui l'avait tant enragé n'était en rien lié à mon travail. Par malheur, cela ne me donnait pas le droit de me retirer. J'ai dû serrer les dents, faussement sourire et hocher poliment la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Oh, les joies de faire partie du service de chambre.

A la fin de mon service, j'ai dû me précipiter à l'université. Quitter mon uniforme pour mes vêtements toujours trempés a été une nouvelle forme de torture. Bien que la pluie se soit calmée, le vent demeurait soutenu, et avec le tissu humide collé à ma peau, mes dents se sont rapidement mises à claquer. Sinistre, j'ai commencé à constituer les excuses que j'allais devoir donner pour l'inévitable congé-maladie des prochains jours.

Le désagrément de ma tenue et le froid suintant dans mes os présentaient des conditions difficilement favorables à l'apprentissage. Rien de surprenant à ce que mon esprit n'ait pas été concentré sur les rigoureuses questions de mon professeur d'économie, m'attirant une humiliation amplement méritée devant tout le monde. Inutile de dire que cela n'a pas amélioré mon humeur déjà mauvaise.

Enfin, sur le chemin du retour, je me suis retrouvée aux prises d'une vaine querelle avec une vieille dame clairement aguerrie et convaincue que je l'avais poussé intentionnellement. La simple idée me révulsait. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes nerfs, et j'ai répliqué vertement au lieu de simplement l'ignorer. Bien sûr, cela n'a fait que l'encourager, et la femme a piaillé railleusement au cours des dix minutes restantes du trajet. J'étais soulagée d'en être libérée, même si cela signifiait que je devais marcher dans le froid une nouvelle fois.

Jetant un œil au niveau de l'eau, je ferme le robinet. Avec un léger sifflement quand la température mord ma peau, je m'immerge dans la chaleur. Mes muscles se relâchent, et le stress de ma désastreuse journée fuie mes os. C'est un pur bonheur, et ça me prend un certain temps de me convaincre de sortir du bain. Mon téléphone sonne pour la troisième fois d'affilée avant que je me sente suffisamment prête. Gouttant partout sur le sol, recouverte de ma serviette, j'allume mon téléphone d'une pichenette et prends l'appel.

Puis je passe cinq minutes à expliquer avec passion à Tim qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon jour pour sortir. Mon meilleur ami tourne autour de mon autre copine Lisa depuis des années, et malgré tout ce temps, l'inviter directement à sortir avec lui semble au-delà de ses capacités. Habituellement, cela ne me dérange pas de tenir la chandelle de leur timide idylle, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de jouer la troisième roue du carrosse de leur relation naissante. Surtout que mon propre petit ami et compagnon lors de ces sorties est à l'étranger, et subir de perpétuelles piqûres de rappel n'est pas la manière dont j'imaginais passer ma soirée après ce cauchemardesque début de semaine.

Je ne mâche pas mes mots, disant à Tim de faire avec et de me lâcher la grappe, et j'ajoute quelques cinglantes remarques sur le temps et sa santé mentale douteuse avant de couper la conversation. Je me prépare un rapide repas à partir des restes d'hier, et laissant la vaisselle pour le lendemain, j'attrape mon livre du moment sur la table. Je pousse un soupir de contentement, tranquillement roulée en boule dans les couvertures. Moins de trente minutes découlent avant que le livre ne s'échappe de mes doigts endormis. Ma respiration devient régulière et mes paupières s'alourdissent, somnolente dans la douce chaleur.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur une verte clairière, entourée d'une forêt dense. Sous mes pieds s'étend une herbe grasse et des fleurs colorées. De majestueux arbres offrent une ombre agréable, s'étendant fièrement vers les cieux, si grands que je peux à peine voir leur sommet. Un ruisseau traverse la clairière, ses eaux cristallines brillant telles des écailles argentées. Son cours n'est pas droit, mais prend de nombreuses courbes, vives et adoucies, serpentant aléatoirement dans l'herbe. A la bordure de la clairière où le sol s'abaisse brusquement, une petite formation rocheuse crée une petite cascade. Les rayons du soleil chatoient d'une myriade de couleurs tandis qu'ils caressent les gouttelettes, formant un arc-en-ciel.

Je m'immerge entièrement dans la beauté originale des environs, cela me prend un certain temps pour remarquer que l'image possède quelque peu d'étrangeté. Les arbres diffèrent de ceux que je connais, la forme des feuilles est dissemblable, les couleurs plus variées et plus vives. Les petites fleurs et les buissons sont complètement méconnaissables, modelés dans une multitude d'étranges aspects.

Comme je lève les yeux, je pousse une exclamation stupéfaire. Les cieux sont si hauts, leurs teintes si vives ! Je me protège les yeux du soleil, admirant l'étrange aspect vert de l'air, contraste facilement remarqué par rapport au bleu pâle auquel je suis habituée.

Il n'y a pas le moindre doute dans mon esprit : je ne suis plus sur Terre.

Je suis tellement perdue dans mon exploration des merveilles alentour que je ne remarque pas la présence de quelqu'un d'autre à proximité avant qu'une voix vraiment jeune m'interpelle de derrière.

 _« Ahn elgar ma ? »_

Je me retourne et regarde fixement, frappée de mutisme. Quand je pensais que plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre dans mes rêves désormais… Jamais auparavant ai-je contemplé une beauté si parfaite chez un humain. L'enfant en face de moi – pas un humain, me corrige-je, remarquant les oreilles fortement pointues – est chatoyant de nuances d'or, mis en valeur par la lumière solaire. Des cheveux blonds pâles, une peau lumineuse, des yeux d'ambre sombre aux paillettes pétillantes. Une forme de dignité émane de son être même, une qualité indéfinissable qui me donne envie de m'approcher, de le toucher et de ne jamais le laisser partir. Fascinant. Un petit elfling doré.

 _« Ahn elgar ma ? »_ Il répète avec une pointe d'impatience grandissante, et je sors de ma stupeur. Mon manque de réponse a été extrêmement malpoli, je réalise avec peine. Mais que puis-je dire ?

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. » Est ma réponse, et je prends soin de garder ma voix calme et paisible.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant, et je peux facilement lire son intérêt. Il me fait signe de le suivre et me mène à l'orée de la forêt par un sentier la traversant. Je peux apercevoir un édifice assez grand, que je juge être une sorte d'atelier une fois entrée. Il y a des esquisses et des diagrammes sur la table, et de nombreux projets à moitié achevés traînent un peu partout. Le sol est jonché de morceaux de matériel brillant étrangement. Il m'est impossible d'imaginer d'où tout cela vient, et encore moins ce que pourrait être leur utilité.

Le désordre est presque aussi intéressant que l'elfe lui-même, et je regrette profondément mon incapacité à toucher – puisqu'il apparait que je suis complètement immatérielle. J'aurais adoré examiner ces objets avec précision, enquêter sur l'aura lumineuse, et découvrir leur fonction. La barrière linguistique devient plus ennuyeuse encore alors que je regarde partout avec curiosité, débordant de questions sans réponses. Qui est-il ? Comment peut-il avoir un tel endroit à sa disposition – et comment peut-il être le principal inventeur ? Quel est cet endroit exactement ?

Heureusement, il semble que l'elfling est aussi frustré que moi de nos problèmes de communication. Mon enthousiasme se traduit en attention, et le laborieux processus d'apprentissage commence. Nous entamons par les rudiments : je pointe du doigt les objets autour de nous, et patiemment il les prononce pour que je le comprenne. Je suppose que j'aurais dû être surprise, une telle patience est si atypique pour son âge. Les enfants sont aisément découragés, mais avant que je ne réalise que son comportement est inhabituel, je le prends déjà comme allant de soi.

Répétition après répétition, mot après mot. Je lutte avec l'accent et l'intonation, mais en dépit des difficultés mes progrès sont réguliers. Plus j'apprends, plus je suis captivée par la beauté de son langage et me sens poussée à faire des efforts.

Le temps passe, et je commence à apprécier les avantages de mon corps immatériel, ne nécessitant ni repos ni nourriture. Le petit elfling a besoin de dormir cependant, et des gens – des serviteurs je suppose – lui apportent ses repas. Je trouve toujours cela étonnant que ses parents, ou ses gardiens, lui autorisent une telle indépendance sans supervision. Mais je n'ose les condamner sans en apprendre plus de la situation et des coutumes locales. D'autant plus que l'enfant – June, puisque nous avons finalement dépassé les introductions – semble extrêmement débrouillard.

Quand le soleil se couche et que ses mouvements deviennent endormis, je l'exhorte de quelques gestes clairs de ne pas hésiter à cause de moi et de se reposer. Avec une pointe de malaise il finit par m'obliger, tandis que je passe la nuit à me promener dans les alentours. J'admire les étoiles de constellations inconnues, et deux lunes illuminent les ténèbres. La forêt est silencieuse autour de moi, et cela plus n'importe quoi d'autre me convainc que nous sommes véritablement en pleine nature. Il n'y a rien du remue-ménage de la civilisation à proximité, et aucune lumière citadine de perturbent la nuit.

De manière impromptu, cela me fait m'interroger sur les moyens des serviteurs de venir apporter les repas de l'enfant. Et comment ils repartent, également. Mais consciente que c'est un sujet bien trop compliqué pour de simples gestes, je garde cette question pour plus tard.

Au petit matin, je retourne à l'abri-atelier, où le petit doré est déjà debout et tape du pied sur le sol, bras croisés avec irritation et une adorable moue sur le visage. Je souris d'un air désolé, et nous retournons immédiatement à mes leçons.

Les jours s'écoulent comme du sable à travers mes doigts, innombrables et inaperçus. Ce n'est qu'après un moment que je remarque qu'il a négligé – le mot est faible, l'expression juste serait **abandonné** – son travail pour moi. Je ressens un élan de culpabilité, et en conséquence une poussée de motivation, lançant un coup d'œil oblique en direction des nombreux, sans aucun doute fantastiques, projets alentour. Ce serait faire preuve d'une profonde ingratitude de ne pas lui offrir mon maximum.

Nous finissons par atteindre le stade des premiers échanges, de phrases quelque peu cohérentes, quand un son retentissant m'assaille les oreilles. Je ne comprends pas ce qui passe au début, me redressant en un soubresaut et regardant autour de moi frénétiquement. La source du son semble être proche, et pourtant je ne peux pas la voir. Puis une sensation d'une rapide chute, et je vois un éclat soudain de lumière.

Haletante, mes yeux s'ouvrent brutalement et je cligne rapidement des paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière sombre du matin automnale.

Je suis hébétée en premier lieu, et cogne ma main contre le coin de la table en cherchant à atteindre le bouton pour éteindre l'alarme du réveil. La douleur soudaine et inattendue me rappelle durement que je suis matérielle. Je suis stupéfaite : toutes ces journées passées dans mon rêve ne s'avèrent être qu'un moment. Mais rapidement, étudiant la situation calmement, je suis forcée d'admettre qu'il n'y a rien d'inattendu là-dedans. Ce n'est honnêtement pas la première fois que cela arrive.

L'alarme se remet à sonner. Avec un agacement grandissant, je jette sans grande conviction un coussin dans sa direction, ne voulant pas risquer un autre bleu en tendant encore mes membres. Un grand fracas, et le son incriminé s'achève. Impassible, je jette un œil à la triste épave au pied du lit – yep, pas moyen d'y échapper, je vais devoir en acheter un autre. Cela non plus n'est pas particulièrement étonnant. Mes réveils ont une courte espérance de vie.

Cette journée se passe dans un brouillard agité, tandis que les mots de June occupent tout mon esprit : clairs, mélodieux et impossibles à oublier. J'ai la tête dans les nuages, me rappelant les merveilles du nouveau monde que je vais explorer, attirée par mes crayons comme un papillon par la lumière. Je finis par gribouiller des croquis décousus sur des morceaux de papier perdus, et obtiens un sermon de mon patron pour ça. Je n'en fais que peu de cas – je l'ai mérité, mais je ne prétends jamais être contrite. Je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse.

Mes collègues échanges des coups d'œil connaisseurs, et me donnent un travail demandant moins d'investissement. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis inspirée, et ils savent déjà que dire quoi que soit est inutile. J'ignorerais juste leurs conseils plein de reproches, et continuerais ainsi. Heureusement pour moi, je suis une employée très assidue, et les léthargies causées par mes peintures sont tolérées.

Cela ne diminue pas ma gratitude pour leur légère interférence. J'adore peindre, mais j'ai besoin de ce travail pour m'entretenir également. Je détesterais devoir choisir entre les deux.

Je commande à manger en rentrant, ne voyant pas l'intérêt à cuisiner quand je suis seule à la maison. Sans m'arrêter, je cours presque à mon bureau, échangeant rapidement mon uniforme contre un survêtement confortable et tablier usé couvert de tâches de peinture. Mordillant ma lèvre de concentration, je tente de rendre justice par des lignes fluides et expérimentées à l'elfling aux cheveux d'or que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, créant la vie sur la toile. Ce qui en ressort est très éloigné de ce que j'ai vu – les formes trop épaisses et les proportions faussées – mais j'ai réussi à capturer la curiosité de son regard, donc ce n'est pas si terrible pour une première tentative. Je fais un pas en arrière et observe le résultat, fronçant les sourcils pensivement. Je décide que j'ai trop voulu suivre une apparence humaine, je jette le croquis et recommence. L'elfe était bien plus élancé, sa poitrine clairement plus étroite. Il avait une fragilité éthérée, et pourtant restait fermement enraciné dans la réalité l'environnant. Je veux capter cela, et grâce à sa douce voix résonnant dans ma tête, j'ai une bouffée d'inspiration.

Je me demande si tenter de dépeindre ses rêves sur une toile est si inhabituel. Si représenter les sons, les odeurs et les illusions est impossible. Je n'ai jamais eu d'entrainement formel, je ne suis jamais allée en Ecole d'Art et je n'ai jamais eu aucunes leçons. Mes parents désapprouvaient mon loisir, et le temps qu'il nécessitait – j'ai à peine réussi à les convaincre de m'envoyer à un camp de peinture de deux semaines, et ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Je suis donc principalement une autodidacte, mes connaissances des ombres, des perspectives et des techniques ne peuvent être comparées à celles d'autres artistes. Mais ce qui me manque en entrainement, je le compense par mon imagination sans limite et mon entêtement.

Je sais que je vais essayer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

Enfin, mes mains déclarent forfait, et je dois poser les pinceaux et nettoyer les bavures. M'observant dans un miroir, je remarque que j'ai réussi à me peindre une joue avec un fusain. Je secoue la tête avec autodérision et m'essuie la figure. Attrapant mon manuel sur l'étagère, je traverse le couloir et me jette sur mon lit. J'essaie de me concentrer sur les lois des taxes devant moi, me rappelant fermement que les examens se rapprochent. Mais, en dépit de mes meilleures intentions, je m'assoupis à la fin du second chapitre.

Une vue familière m'accueille lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. En connaisseuse expérimentée, je trouve le sentier dissimulé menant à travers les bois. Sautillant légèrement, j'avance vers l'atelier de l'elfling, tendant les mains pour toucher les feuilles des buissons que je passe. Je ne me préoccupe pas du fait qu'au lieu de les agiter, ma main passe au travers – c'est ainsi que je suis, ici.

Mes progrès de langage sont considérables, mais je reste partiellement frustrée. Je ne parviens pas à produire les mêmes notes musicales que June en parlant, peu importe à quel point j'essaie. Nous parvenons quand même à avoir quelques conversations décousues. Il me dit qu'il est nommé June – et j'estime cela approprié. June, l'enfant doré au talent incomparable.

Il me raconte qu'il vient ici pour sa paix et son silence, qu'il peut s'y concentrer. Contrite à l'idée de troubler son sanctuaire, j'essaie de m'excuser, mais il les écarte d'un signe de la main impatient.

« _Si ta présence me gênait, je t'aurais faite partir. »_ Me dit-il, et pour certaines raisons je ne doute pas qu'il l'aurait pu.

June est quelqu'un d'important, je l'ai toujours su, mais il écarte mes questions maladroites sans me répondre directement. Il me demande mon nom, un jour.

 _« Je m'interroge, quel genre d'esprit es-tu ? »_ Il prend une expression sérieuse, me détaillant des pieds à la tête. J'ai l'impression de rougir, et si je n'avais pas été une brume blanchâtre à forme humanoïde, plutôt qu'un être corporel, j'aurais rougi. Je peux seulement hausser les épaules en réponse.

 _« Sais pas. »_ Je réponds ingénument. Pour commencer, je ne comprends pas entièrement sa question.

 _« As-tu un nom ? »_ Me demande-t-il soudainement, abandonnant sa première manière de me définir. Je suis encore plus déboussolée par ça – pourquoi n'aurais-je pas de nom ? Il m'a donné le sien des semaines auparavant. Les esprits sont-ils anonymes habituellement ? Ressentant un besoin de prudence, je réfléchis soigneusement avant de répliquer.

 _« Appelle-moi Fean'Na. »_ Pour des raisons incertaines, je ne souhaite pas dire mon véritable nom. De trop nombreux livres, peut-être, où donner son véritable nom signifie renoncer à se contrôler ? Je l'ignore. Je me sens quelque peu ridicule, à m'inquiéter à ce propos – c'est uniquement un rêve, après tout. Cela se finit par un mélange bizarre entre mon nom et les sonorités de sa langue. Pourtant, surprenamment, j'éprouve un étrange sentiment de libération, d'être capable de créer mon personnage à partir de rien. Je peux être qui je veux ici, je ne suis pas restreinte par des notions préconçues. Tout mon être se résume simplement à une forme mousseuse blanche vaguement humanoïde, douée d'une voix et d'une personnalité.

 _« Viens, Fean'Na. Tu seras mon assistante à partir de maintenant. »_ Le ton autoritaire sonne bizarrement dans la voix d'un enfant si jeune. Mais je suis désarmée par le pétillement espiègle de ses yeux, et j'hoche la tête, impuissante.

Ma soi-disant position d'assistante n'est, évidemment, que poudre aux yeux. Je suis inutile à June, avec mes mains immatérielles incapables d'accomplir la moindre œuvre physique, et mon incompréhension du fonctionnement de son monde, qui interdit toute aide intellectuelle. Mais mon inefficacité générale ne gêne pas June, qui apprécie seulement ma compagnie. Et j'aime le regarder travailler.

Les rayons du soleil tombent sur sa tête, traversant l'épaisse canopée de la forêt et créant une auréole féerique d'or étincelant. Ses yeux sont écarquillés tandis qu'il observe sans ciller un flux d'énergie dorée pulsant de sa main vers l'objet arrondi devant lui. Il manœuvre avec concentration, manipulant les brins ambrés en différentes formes avant de les sceller dans l'artefact. Une pellicule de sueur couvre son front, mais June ne se rend compte de rien pendant plusieurs heures. Je regarde le processus par-dessus son épaule, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant finisse par soupirer et me sourire avec une satisfaction triomphante.

Perplexe, je le regarde sans comprendre. La balle, semblable à du verre, ne paraît pas différente du commencement, si ce n'est pour la brillance résiduelle de sa magie. C'est alors qu'il la prend de la table, et me regardant de manière significative, la lâche. Et je suis bouche-bée, parce que la balle ne tombe pas, flottant dans les airs grâce au pouvoir qu'il y a infusé.

 _« Incroyable, June, incroyable ! »_ Je le loue avec des applaudissements silencieux. Mon vocabulaire est malheureusement trop limité pour exprimer mon émerveillement face à son exploit, mais il peut lire mon admiration dans mon regard impressionné, et se rengorge fièrement.

June salue avec sagesse, et j'étouffe mon rire devant le ridicule de son visage si sérieux.

 _« Je me suis attendu à ce que ce le soit. »_ Dit-il avec orgueil, sans la moindre trace de doute, inconscient de mon amusement dissimulé. Il devait avoir été assuré du résultat, et brusquement, je réalise que June pourrait être plus insolite encore que je l'ai cru.

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulent de la même manière. Je peux converser de sujets de plus en plus complexes avec June. Il m'informe qu'en réalité, il a plus de deux cent ans, et devient boudeur face à ma réaction incrédule. Je l'observe avec attention à la suite de cette discussion, cherchant des signes de son âge. Bien sûr, il semble trop sérieux pour un enfant, mais… Deux siècles ? Vraiment ? La moue adorable de ses lèvres et ses joues rondes ressemblent fortement à celles de mon petit cousin, qui a eu onze ans le mois dernier.

June agit comme un chat curieux, qui vient de découvrir un nouveau jouet. Il me pose d'innombrable questions, à la fois sur ce que je vois tous les jours et ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves. C'est rafraichissant qu'il ne cherche pas à me démontrer que beaucoup de ce que j'ai observé, comme les portails de téléportation ou l'invocation d'énormes créatures, est impossible. A la place il spécule sur les manières dont il pourrait les faire fonctionner dans sa réalité. C'est une approche très différente de celle de mes amis, qui préfèrent juste écouter mes histoires. June étudie tout d'un point technologique, si l'on peut dire. Comment quelque chose peut fonctionner, quelles règles doivent être pliées. Il absorbe tout comme une éponge, toujours avide d'en apprendre plus. Après nos discussions, d'innombrables diagrammes sont dessinés et analysés, puis il les place sur son étagère, ainsi qu'il l'appelle, de projets futurs.

Le temps dans mes rêves passe considérablement plus vite qu'en réalité, et j'ai ainsi passé deux mois à observer le travail June, alors que des petites semaines se sont à peine écouler dans ma vie. J'ai progressé dans mes portraits de lui, commençant seulement à rendre justice à sa renversante beauté. Bien sûr, avec cette nouvelle partie de moi perdue dans mon inspiration, je dois lui trouver du temps. Puisque l'université et le travail ont la priorité, ma vie sociale en prend forcément un coup. Par bonheur, mes amis me connaissent depuis des années, et ne prennent pas personnellement mes refus répétés de se voir. Ils savent, par habitude, qu'une fois la nouveauté de mon inspiration dépassée je pourrais leur montrer mes créations.

Il y a des jours où concilier les particularités du monde de June et du mien est ardu. Après avoir passé des jours en flottant sans efforts et sans besoins, je n'accueille pas bien le rude réveil. Le rythme léthargique de mes rêves contraste énormément avec le style de vie trépident et accéléré de mes journées. Ca a tendance à me bousculer, et ça se voit. Mes amis commencent à s'inquiéter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu – normalement la fascination initiale de ma nouvelle verve aurait dû être passée maintenant. Pourtant, je n'en montre aucun signe, autant impliquée dans le monde de June qu'au tout début de cette aventure.

Ce que l'enfant génie me montre est si fascinant que je ne supporte pas de regarder ailleurs pendant un instant. J'abhorre et déteste les réveils, qui me jettent hors du monde baigné de vert, car j'ai vu bien des merveilles dans ma vie mais jamais la manipulation d'une telle magie. June est incroyablement habile. Et maintenant que je lui ai donné tant de nouvelles idées à considérer, sa magie se pare de nouvelles formes et brille de nombreuses couleurs, tandis qu'il teste, joue et crée.

Je suis sans voix quand le miroir en face de lui cesse de nous refléter et montre un chemin gris à la place. Cependant, quand June lève la tête, l'image vacille et explose en une surcharge magique qui détruit le cadre métallique et éclate la surface réfléchissante en morceaux. Le contrecoup nous envoie tous deux contre le mur, mais tandis que je demeure intouchée, June tombe inconscient. Un éclat tranchant du miroir coupe profondément la poitrine de June, qui se met à saigner.

Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais senti aussi impuissante. Je crie, supplie et implore, tentant de le réveiller. J'essaie de m'emparer de bandages, de vêtements, **n'importe quoi** pour arrêter le saignement, mais tous mes efforts sont évidemment vains. Tout tombe au travers de mon corps sans substance.

Pourtant, une sorte d'alarme devait être installée car rapidement, certains des serviteurs que j'avais déjà aperçus se précipitent à l'intérieur. Ils récupèrent June et le transportent à l'extérieur. Je les suis un certain temps, mais j'abandonne quand ils montent des griffons et s'envolent. Je n'ai aucun moyen de suivre les créatures ailées.

Je m'attarde dans l'atelier avec une certaine apathie, inquiète. June revient après quelques jours, entièrement guéri. Je respire plus facilement, soulagée, tandis qu'il s'excuse ave profusion de son erreur.

 _« J'aurais dû être plus prudent. Les dégâts semblent t'avoir amoindrie. »_ Ses yeux parcours ma forme avec regrets.

Je baisse les yeux et constate qu'en effet, le nuage blanc qui compose mon corps est plus vaporeux qu'avant. Je n'avais rien ressenti du tout – s'il ne l'avait pas mentionné, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je me demande, mon existence est-elle si fugace que je n'aurais rien vu avant ma dissipation totale ? C'est possible. Sans indications claires, sans besoins à combler, sans douleur – je n'ai aucun moyen de comparaison.

Que serait l'effet de ma mort dans le monde des rêves sur ma vie réelle ? Ma négligence m'effraie soudainement. Serais-je capable de revenir ?

Ces considérations m'accompagnent jusqu'à mon réveil. Je passe la journée plus perdue dans mes pensées que d'habitude. Heureusement que nous sommes Samedi, sinon la patience de mon patron aurait atteint ses limites. Le regard vide, je fixe la toile, et une image à moitié achevée de June me rend mon regard. Puis-je mourir dans un rêve ? Je n'avais encore jamais imaginé ma mort. A quoi ressemblerait-elle ?

« Joanne. Joanne ! » Une main masculine se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je me retourne, et fais face au visage souriant de mon petit ami.

« Jeff ! Tu m'as foutu la frousse ! » Je l'accueille d'une étreinte. « Je croyais que tu ne devais revenir que dans une semaine. »

« On a réussi à achever le projet plus tôt, et j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour te faire une surprise. » Ses yeux s'illuminent, et je souris automatiquement en réponse. « Tu étais complètement distraite. » Jeff regarde derrière moi, vers les peintures, et se raidit, sa bonne humeur s'évaporant d'un coup.

Jeff s'écarte de moi avec une désapprobation apparente, et quitter la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je ne peux pas retenir le soupir tendu. D'un côté, je suis ravie de le retrouver. Mais de l'autre…


	2. Quotidienne

_Salut !_

 _Voilà le deuxième chapitre traduit de Becoming Pride._

 _Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient : Dragon Age appartient à Bioware, et l'histoire à Elaine de Feu qui me permet gracieusement de la traduire._

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je traduirai vos commentaires pour les envoyer à l'auteur._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Notes : Croatian Rhapsody – Maksim Mrvica

Chapitre 2 : Quotidienne

C'est étrange, je suppose, d'être tout sauf ravie du retour d'un être aimé après une longue absence. Et pourtant je suis là, à retarder mon entrée dans notre chambre commune…

Le cœur de notre désaccord est, et a toujours été, mes rêves.

Mes rêves ont toujours eu des couleurs vives, brillantes – vivantes. J'ai voyagé dans des lieux merveilleux, vu des créatures et des constructions spéciales. Des mondes de fantaisie, sortis tout droit de livres d'aventures, avec de la puissante magie ou une technologie supérieure – ou les deux, se disputant la première place à la tête du monde. Magie et guerre. De grandes réussites et des exploits stupéfiants. Même quand j'étais trop jeune pour tout comprendre, j'étais enchantée.

Plus jeune je les acceptais sans me poser de questions et les partageais sans restriction. Mes camarades de jeu les tournaient en ridicule, et à travers l'expérience amère du rejet, j'ai appris que tout le monde ne vivait pas la même chose. Non, dans ce cas précis, je ne ressemblais à personne. J'étais spéciale.

Mais spéciale ne signifie en rien unique. Je n'étais pas plus intelligente que les autres, je ne possédais aucun talent unique. En réalité, c'était plus un problème qu'un atout. J'étais facilement distraite, me remémorant soudainement des moments de mes rêves au milieu de quelque chose à faire. Cela m'empêchait d'être impressionnée par quoi que ce soit dans le monde réel, qui ne pouvait être comparé aux merveilles que j'avais déjà vu. Et cela m'occasionnait de nombreux complexes, principalement liés à ma propre banalité – car tous les héros de mon imagination étaient des gens formidables, aux exploits incroyables, alors que j'étais là… à vivre ma vie comme n'importe qui d'autre.

C'était un chemin périlleux pour une enfant, puis une adolescente. Au début, je faisais semblant d'être comme les autres. Je gardais les lèvres scellées à propos de mes voyages imaginaires, et mes expériences pour moi-même. J'ai appris à mentir. Quand la Fille qui Parlait aux Animaux a trouvé sa mère, j'ai pleuré de joie et je suis venue à l'école avec les yeux bouffis, injectés de sang – ce que j'ai expliqué par la mort d'un personnage de film. J'ai tremblé pour le Chevalier Ecarlate, la première fois qu'il a vu un dragon, tant et si bien que je pouvais à peine me concentrer sur le travail scolaire et je n'ai exceptionnellement pas rendu un devoir dans les temps. Mais j'ai prétexté au professeur que j'avais vu un chien attaquer un chat errant, cause de mon oubli.

Puis je suis entrée au lycée, où j'ai rencontré Tim. Ou, pour être plus précis, j'ai refait connaissance avec lui. Nous étions allés dans la même maternelle, et pour d'obscures raisons, il se souvenait de mes histoires, même après tout ce temps. Il m'a empêché de m'intégrer, me faisant sans cesse des réflexions à propos de mes rêves malgré ma prétendue ignorance. Mes camarades sont devenus curieux, j'en avais assez de faire semblant.

« Mais tu as cessé ces enfantillages, n'est-ce pas ? » M'a une fois demandé une fille, sourcil levé dans l'expectative. D'instinct j'ai ravalé une réponse sarcastique à quelqu'un de mon âge faisant une remarque qui sonnait si adulte. Mais alors que d'autres remarques insensibles du même genre sortaient les unes après les autres, j'ai compris la futilité de mes actes jusque là – tenter de m'intégrer me rendait plus malheureuse que l'inverse. La présence de Tim m'a donné l'impulsion dont j'avais besoin pour le comprendre, et lorsque j'ai dit :

« En fait, j'apprécie toujours mes rêveries. » Je l'ai fait en toutes connaissances de cause. Les filles du groupe m'ont lancé des regards obliques, et je n'ai pas été surprise après quelques jours d'être progressivement mise à l'écart. Ils ont commencé à m'exclure des sorties et des rencontres. Je me suis sentie à la fois découragée et déçue de voir qu'il suffisait de si peu pour que leur attitude change du tout au tout, et je ne me suis pas battue pour ma place. Si leur amitié était à ce point fragile, elle n'en valait pas la peine. Je me suis retrouvée seule en peu de temps, sans personne à qui parler dans ma promotion.

Tim m'a sauvée à l'époque. Il n'était pas dans la même classe que moi, mais dès que nous avions une pause il me rejoignait et me harcelait pour obtenir mon attention. Sans autres alternatives, j'ai commencé à répondre à ses questions – et lentement, un pas après l'autre, j'ai cessé d'avoir honte de mes rêves.

Ces évènements ont conduit des changements majeurs de ma personnalité à l'âge tendre de quinze ans. J'ai appris à m'ouvrir plus à mes proches, ceux en qui j'avais confiance. Je me suis intéressée au monde, ce qui me permit d'établir une limite claire entre rêves et réalité. C'était un réglage nécessaire – car plus je grandissais, plus je passais du temps dans mes monde. Au bout d'un moment, je pouvais y passer des semaines alors qu'il ne s'écoulait en réalité qu'une seule nuit. Sans une forte conscience de moi-même, je me serais complètement perdue.

Tim était mon point d'ancrage, sur qui je me reposais. Il a écouté mes histoires, qui après tant de temps jaillissaient tels un déluge. Je n'ai jamais compris les raisons initiales de sa loyauté imméritée – mais il s'est battu pour gagner mon attention, nullement intimidé par mes rebuffades, jusqu'à la victoire. Il était mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a permis de grandir en tant que personne et d'accepter les parties de moi que j'avais essayé de dissimuler. Je lui suis encore et toujours reconnaissante.

C'est Tim qui a suggéré que j'avais besoin d'un moyen d'exprimer mes rêves, d'arrêter de les refouler et de leur permettre d'occuper mes pensées. Souriant avec chaleur, il m'a dit qu'il serait injuste qu'il soit le seul à connaître ces merveilles. Sur ses conseils, j'ai choisi de peindre.

J'aurais pu essayer autre chose, je suppose. Mais j'ai tenté d'écrire, et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Les séries de mots étaient désordonnées, et franchement insuffisantes à exprimer couleurs, magie et aventure. Ou peut-être j'étais juste une mauvaise écrivaine. Puisqu'aucun autre moyen ne m'attirait, je me suis tournée vers la peinture. Mes parents désapprouvaient. Ils considéraient que c'était une perte de temps, et m'ont poussée vers d'autres loisirs. J'étais une solitaire, ce qui les inquiétait puisqu'évidemment, peindre n'encourage pas les nouvelles rencontres. Mon passe-temps alimentait d'autant plus mon train de vie sédentaire, et au vu de leur obsession « d'un corps sain dans un esprit sain », j'étais constamment menacée d'obésité. L'ironie a été que j'étais trop maigre pour mon âge, et lorsque je suis allée voir un médecin à ma majorité, j'ai appris que je souffrais d'un désordre alimentaire. Je n'avais pas assez souvent faim.

Mais j'étais heureuse. Pendant ma troisième année de lycée, Lisa a été transférée de l'étranger. C'était un drôle d'oiseau, un paquet d'ensoleillement impétueux et d'énergie illimitée, sans la moindre trace de conscience de sa propre apparence ou de tact. Les filles ne l'aimaient pas pour cela. Elle était naturellement attirée par d'autres marginaux – nommément nous – et elle est rapidement devenue un membre constant de nos discussions. Bientôt elle a captivé Tim, bien qu'il ait mis des années à l'admettre. Et plus longtemps encore à essayer d'agir à ce propos. A ce jour, Lisa est toujours complètement inconsciente de son attirance. Regarder leurs interactions m'apportait un amusement sans borne.

D'un coup, ce n'était plus nous deux mais nous trois, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie exclue ou pas à ma place. Au contraire, la plupart de nos sorties tournaient autour des récentes aventures de mes mondes éloignés.

J'ai passé un an à suivre une histoire précise, la vie d'un jeune entraîneur de dragons. Il a commencé comme simple garçon d'écurie, mais il s'est élevé dans les rangs des plus éminents au travers de son travail acharné et de sa détermination, méritant son propre dragon et la main de son galant. Je l'acclamais alors que je voletais aux limites de sa vie, à travers le pire comme le meilleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un héritier pour perpétuer l'honneur de sa famille. Alors mes visions ont changées, et j'ai laissé mon Chevalier Dragon pour faire face à une autre fantastique aventure.

Son récit a été mon premier véritable succès en peinture. Sur les conseils de Lisa, j'ai tenté d'envoyer quelques-unes de mes œuvres à une galerie. Surprenamment, j'ai reçu de nombreux retours positifs de critiques et vendu certaines peintures. Je ne sais qui a été le plus choqué par la tournure des évènements – mes parents ou moi. Cependant, ils ont enfin cessé d'autant critiquer mon passe-temps et admis de mauvaise grâce qu'il pouvait avoir du mérite. J'ai été vexée qu'ils évaluent ma passion seulement sur une base financière, mais au final Tim m'a convaincu de ne pas m'en préoccuper. Tant qu'ils ne protestaient plus je devais m'estimer satisfaite, et ne pas regarder de trop près leurs raisons.

Pour apaiser mes parents, je me suis dirigée vers des études d'économie. Pour satisfaire mon besoin d'indépendance, j'ai choisi une Université très loin de chez moi. Tim et Lisa ont décidé de me suivre, bien que leurs choix correspondaient plus à leurs préférences – Lisa a voulu devenir vétérinaire, tandis que Tim poursuivait des études de langues et passait de longues heures dans des librairies à déchiffrer de vieux manuscrits dans leur version originale.

Je lui ai dit qu'il était dingue, la plupart était déjà traduit en Anglais moderne, pourquoi rajouter du travail sur la table sans nécessité ? En riant, il m'a répliqué que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Je me suis mise à bouder, et il m'a enfin répondu que de nombreux détails se perdaient dans la traduction – selon lui – et que chasser des nuances cachées en valait la peine.

Equilibrer le travail, les études et mes peintures chronophages inspirées de mes rêves n'était pas un petit exploit. Mes amis ont prouvé leur valeur encore et encore, quand j'abandonnais tout contact pour m'enfermer dans la salle de peinture de l'Université pendant des heures. Mais une fois ma phase finie, je leur montrais mon travail, y ajoutant de la profondeur avec des explications détaillées sur les circonstances et le contexte derrière lieux et scènes.

Le Charmant Voleur m'a permis de gagner une petite récompense artistique, et le jour de la cérémonie de remise des prix, je suis accidentellement rentrée dans Jeff. Littéralement, renversant mon verre de champagne sur son costume hors de prix.

Mes excuses suivantes, venues du fond du cœur, ont été sommairement écartées.

« Je cherchais une excuse pour partir de toute façon. » Ses yeux chocolat chaud riaient, sans la moindre trace de colère.

« Tout de même, je suis à peu près certaine que vous auriez pu trouver une porte de sortie plus agréable. » Ai-je répliqué, contrite.

Nous avons entamé la conversation, et l'avons achevé dans les rires lorsque nous avons réalisés qu'il était toujours trempé et que je tenais toujours mon verre vide. Je ne sais pas comment, nous avons échangé nos numéros, et j'ai promis de payer la facture du pressing.

Jeff n'était pas intéressé par le paiement promis, mais il était très intéressé par ma personne. Usant de mes remords, il est parvenu à m'inviter à sortir pour discuter de l'exhibition, et a aisément changé de sujet lorsque nous avons épuisé le sujet. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, j'avais accepté de le rencontrer avec une autre excuse. Et j'étais entraînée encore une fois ensuite. Et encore. Je n'ai même pas réalisé le moment où nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, la transition si fluide et presque sans contribution de ma part.

Il n'était pas le genre de gars que j'aurais pensé attiré par quelqu'un comme moi. Avec mon aspect banal, plus approprié pour se mêler à la foule que pour se démarquer, je ne remplissais pas ma représentation de la petite amie d'un avocat en pleine réussite. Jeff était beau garçon, attirant et extraverti, à ses côtés je ressemblais plus à une petite souris grise perdue. Il était aussi très décidé, et savait ce qu'il voulait. Ça lui a pris quelques temps pour me convaincre qu'il me voulait **moi** , mais considérant sa profession, j'étais complètement surclassée dès le départ. A la fin de l'année, non seulement nous sortions ensemble, mais j'avais également abandonné le logement étudiant pour emménager avec lui.

Au début, tout semblait parfait. J'étais flattée des attentions de Jeff, et j'ai appris à énormément tenir à lui. Jeff était tolérant de mes excentricités et des tendances solitaires, comme mes amis, et il n'a pas cherché à me rallier à ses opinions. Tim et Lisa l'ont accueilli avec prudence, mais ont fini par se dégeler avec le temps. Mes parents l'adoraient complètement, certains jours j'estimais qu'ils m'auraient échangée en sa faveur sans y songer à deux fois. Quelqu'un de si responsable, si attentionné ! A leurs yeux, il marchait presque sur l'eau ou accomplissait toute autre exploit miraculeux.

La seule – petite, au début – difficulté était poussées d'inspiration. J'ai parlé à Jeff de mes rêves très tôt dans notre relation, et il avait souri avec indulgence en me rassurant que ça ne serait pas un problème. Je pense maintenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris leur importance dans ma vie. Tandis qu'il attendait pendant mes folles périodes de peinture, il a rapidement perdu patience. Ça a été d'autant plus difficile pour lui de les supporter lorsqu'il a réalisé que je ne pouvais contrôler ni mes rêves, ni leur durée. J'étais une observatrice. Aussi longtemps que l'histoire se déroulait, j'évoluais aux côtés de son héros, témoin de ses hauts et ses bas jusqu'à ce que mon don m'emmène ailleurs.

Pour être plus précise, je ne peux pas les contrôler naturellement, par une décision consciente. Par un heureux hasard, j'ai découvert pendant les examens du lycée que des somnifères m'empêchaient d'avoir la moindre vision nocturne, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de médicaments tout le temps. Pas plus que je ne le voulais pour calmer l'anxiété de Jeff.

En vérité, je déteste ça. Pour certains, le sommeil artificiel est un cauchemar – pour moi, ça signifie être coupée de mes explorations. Un destin qui, dut-il se perpétuer, m'aurait sans doute rendue invalide. J'avais mis tant de temps à accepter cette partie de moi. A chaque fois que les circonstances me forçaient à en prendre, j'avais peur du retour. De voir ce que mon absence m'avait faite manquer des aventures. Avec la chronologie si étrange et imprévisible, les résultats différaient. Parfois l'histoire n'avait pas du tout avancé, et parfois je réalisais que des années s'étaient écoulées.

Nous avons eu notre première grande dispute quand je le lui ai dit. Une part de moi comprenait. Jeff était blessé de ma franche déclaration que mes rêves étaient aussi importants que lui à mes yeux. Cependant je ne reculais pas, et pour la toute première fois nous ne sommes pas parvenus à résoudre notre désaccord. Après quelque jour de silence, Jeff a commencé à totalement éviter le sujet, et je l'ai imité. Ce compromis malaisé a duré pendant presque deux ans.

Ensuite, il a été envoyé à l'étranger pour s'occuper d'un important dossier sur les lois concernant l'huile, quelque part en Afrique. Nous nous sommes à peine vus ces six derniers mois, et cette séparation nous a permis à tous les deux de voir les choses d'une différente perspective. Je suis à peu près sûre que Jeff va vouloir se décider, régler le problème. Sa réaction initiale me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

Il va me forcer à faire un choix. Je sais que je vais devoir considérer pleinement mes options, peser ce qui est vraiment important. Au plus profond de moi, je connais déjà mon choix… J'espère toujours cependant éviter de le faire. Stupidement naïf de ma part, j'en ai conscience. Mais qui ne le serait-pas, à ma place ?

Je me faufile dans notre chambre commune, et me roule timidement en boule de mon côté du lit. La respiration de Jeff est égale, endormi ou feignant de l'être. Je me mords la lèvre, étreinte d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Je n'avais pas imaginé notre réunion ainsi – pas en le blessant avec mes préférences ouvertement affichées. Je ferme les yeux, repoussant la déplaisante réalité, et accueille la sensation familière de chute alors que mes sens se taisent les uns après les autres.

June sent que je suis abattue, et fait tout son possible pour me divertir. C'est mignon, et il réussit à me faire sourire. J'apprécie ses efforts, même s'ils ne peuvent pas résoudre mon dilemme avec Jeff. A la fin de la visite, je décide d'apaiser mon petit ami quelque peu, et avec l'approche des examens je devrais arrêter de venir de toutes manières. Une étudiante aussi paresseuse que moi pendant le semestre ne peut pas se permettre une telle distraction pour les semaines de partiels. Je repousse toujours les révisions au dernier moment, donc j'informe June que je prévois une longue absence.

Dire qu'il est affligé serait un euphémisme. Il proteste contre sa nécessité, et je m'enfonce dans des explications alambiquées sur l'école, les examens en général, des sujets hors de mon contrôle. Puisque ces termes sont clairement étrangers à ces terres, et que mon existence surnaturelle devrait être insouciante et sans restrictions, je ne connais pas une grande réussite. June n'est le moins du monde convaincu, et je vois des éclairs de colère dans ses yeux quand je déclare fermement que mon départ n'est pas négociable. A l'évidence, il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non.

Au dernier moment, alors que je suis entraînée ailleurs, je vois un éclat déterminé dans son regard. Cela m'occasionne une certaine appréhension, mais mon réveil est imminent.

Je passe mon Samedi matin à apporter les touches finales du portrait de June. Je déteste laisser mes peintures inachevées. Quand Jeff se glisse à l'intérieur, silencieux et désapprobateur, je refuse de m'opposer à sa colère – purement excessive à mes yeux. Nous demeurons dans ce silence oppressant pendant l'heure suivante, alors que je l'ignore et continue de caresser légèrement la toile à coups de pinceaux. Je pose finalement mes outils, et faisant un pas en arrière, hoche la tête avec satisfaction. Mon petit ami parle enfin, en me regardant nettoyer la peinture de mes mains avec la térébenthine.

« Aucun humain n'est aussi beau. »

« Alors il est heureux que June ne soit pas humain. » Je rétorque sur la défensive, bras croisés et regard furieux. Premiers mots après des heures d'un silence offensé, et il fallait qu'il critique ma peinture et moi-même. « Ce dont tu te serais rendu compte si tu avais regardé plus attentivement. » Les oreilles pointues sont difficiles à rater.

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'entamer un conflit, surtout sur un sujet aussi stupide. Cela ne mène nulle part. Avec un soupir, je récupère mon téléphone sur l'étagère et fais défiler les messages. Lisa nous invite dans un bar, je l'avais prévenu hier du retour de Jeff. J'hésite, réticente à exposer mes amis à nos problèmes de couples, mais me décide finalement à demander.

« Aimerais-tu sortir ce soir ? Lisa propose d'aller boire un verre pour célébrer ton retour. »

« Peu m'importe. » me répond Jeff, et je réprime une grimace agacée. C'est toujours la même chose avec lui – ni approbation, ni rejet. Je ne sais jamais s'il veut vraiment venir, ou s'il nous fait plaisir, mes proches et moi. Soupirant encore une fois, j'attrape mon manteau et mon sac tandis que Jeff arpente l'appartement à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture.

Le trajet se déroule dans un silence menaçant, et ce n'est quand je repère Tim, nous adressant des signes enthousiastes, que mon expression irritée se détend. Je l'embrasse avec empressement, puisant dans sa force. A la manière dont il me retourne le câlin, il comprend qu'il y a un problème, mais il n'est pas insensible au point de me questionner au milieu de la rue. Il nous presse à l'intérieur d'une salle bondée, une forte odeur de cigarette pesant dans l'air. Lisa, arrivée plus tôt, a déjà commandé pour nous. Nous forçons le passage au travers de l'amas de personne, et je bénis la prévoyance de mes amis de réserver une table. Nous sommes quand même obligés de crier pour nous entendre.

« Ils t'ont enfin relâché, Jeff. Peut-être que tu pourras convaincre Joanne de sortir avec nous plus souvent. Nous avions commencé à nous demander si elle n'avait pas intégré une sorte de couvent douteux, jurant de ne plus jamais s'amuser. » Dit Lisa en guise de salutations, mais son ton léger me prouve qu'elle n'est pas réellement blessée de mon attitude. Elle me connaît depuis des années, après tout, et elle sait à quel point je peux être recluse.

Jeff à un fin sourire, mais ses yeux sont toujours froids quand il répond.

« Je doute que ma présence ou mon absence aura une quelconque importance. »

Lisa me lance un regard surpris. Elle plaisantait manifestement, et ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse tranchante. Je rougis, baisse la tête avec embarras et maudis intérieurement Jeff de dégrader l'humeur dès le début de la soirée. Moi qui croyais que nous pourrions nous détendre et laisser tout ça derrière nous…

Tim revient avec de nouveaux verres pour Lisa et lui, et sauve la situation. Ils prennent tous deux soin de rester sur des sujets neutres, trainant sur les détails du dossier qui avait gardé Jeff à l'étranger. Je garde surtout le silence, sachant déjà tout cela. Je crois que nous sommes tous soulagés à la fin de la soirée, même si l'expérience n'a pas été **complètement** déplaisante.

Nous retournons chez nous de la même manière que nous sommes partis, silencieux et irrités. Sans adresser un seul regard à Jeff, je me dirige vers le placard à médicaments, et pêche les somnifères que je garde à portée de main. Me regardant faire, il se déride visiblement, et me dit :

« Je vais enfin t'avoir pour moi seul. »

« Pardon ? » Je me hérisse, et repose les somnifères juste avant de les avaler pour le regarder avec incrédulité. « Tu me soupçonne d'infidélité ? »

« Ne l'es-tu pas ? D'une façon de parler. » Jeff croise les bras, et s'appuie contre la porte de la cuisine. J'ai besoin de m'assoir, si stupéfaite que je perds l'équilibre.

« Je t'en prie, précise ta pensée. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas de corps physique lorsque je voyage dans mes rêves, donc que veux-tu dire ? » Mon ton est rempli d'une curiosité glacée, et Jeff tressaille.

« Tu es bien plus intéressée par la vie d'étrangers que par la nôtre. Tu es prête à sacrifier notre temps ensemble pour tes voyages imaginaires, peux-tu le nier ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour le faire, et la referme sans dire un mot. Le puis-je vraiment ? Je regarde mon petit ami plus attentivement. Ses larges épaules sont voûtées, et son expression, habituellement si altière et confiante, me paraît au contraire défaite. Ai-je vraiment abandonné notre relation, sans même essayer ?

« Joanne. » Jeff m'appelle doucement, et je sors de mes pensées pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis conscient de m'être bien plus investi dans notre couple que toi, et ce depuis le début. Mais je voudrais que tu ne m'écartes pas si volontiers, quand l'inspiration te frappe. Je ne demande pas beaucoup, juste… S'il te plait. Penses-y, veux-tu ? »

Je suis sous le choc, en l'entendant s'épancher de manière si désespérément honnête. A-t-il toujours été si peu assuré de mon affection pour lui ? Je ne voulais pas abandonner mes peintures et mes voyages mentaux pour lui, mais comment cela l'a-t-il conduit à croire que j'étais indifférente ? Etait-ce ma passivité, peut-être… ou les conséquences de son approche initiale, lorsqu'il m'a presque piégée pour sortir avec moi ?

Je me suis trompée sur les raisons de notre dispute tout du long. Pas entièrement, puisque Jeff préfèrerait que je cesse de peindre, mais j'avais tort dans mon hypothèse de base. J'étais si sûre qu'il était comme les autres, qui rejetaient ma bizarrerie, que je ne lui ai même pas laissé la possibilité de s'expliquer.

Il ne voulait pas que je change… Mais que je le rassure. Si j'avais su…

Je me rapproche de lui, et prenant ses mains dans les miennes, lui dis doucement :

« Mes rêves sont irremplaçables… Tout comme toi. Je ne veux perdre ni les uns ni l'autre. Je **t'aime** , n'en doute pas. » Jeff respire par saccade, et il referme les bras autour de moi. Je lui offre cette forte étreinte, glissant mes mains dans son dos et glissant mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale en réconfort. Ses muscles tendus se détendent sous mon contact, et m'embrasse les cheveux en soufflant.

Nous finissons enlacés sur lit, discutant jusque tard à propos du boulot, de l'université… Et pour la première fois, j'approfondis ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves, et Jeff ne m'arrête pas. Je veux lui faire comprendre pourquoi c'est si important, une partie si intégrale de moi – et pour la première fois, il semble prêt à essayer.

La session d'examens de printemps arrive comme le tonnerre un jour de soleil, choquante et terrifiante, sans que je réalise pleinement son approche. Je parviens à avoir toutes mes matières, même si c'était juste pour certaines. Le temps que je n'ai pas passé à réviser, je l'ai consacré à Jeff et à réparer les trous béants dans notre confiance mutuelle.

Mais en vérité, c'est une période très difficile pour moi, et la plus longue que j'ai jamais passée sans mes voyages. Une part de moi pleure, agitée et avide de partir, de découvrir et d'explorer. Je ressens le confinement physique, et mon effervescence commence à devenir apparente. La négligence, la précipitation et l'impatience s'imposent, alors que les murs de la cage que je m'impose se referment sur moi. Comme une claustrophobe. Je me languis de mes voyages imaginaires, et chaque heure, après quelques jours, semble s'allonger encore et encore.

Heureusement, quand mes résolutions s'effondrent et je cesse de prendre des somnifères, ma relation avec Jeff est largement sauvée. Au point qu'au moins, Jeff ne proteste pas en me voyant repousser la sinistre boite.

Je tombe dans les ténèbres, et me réveille en gémissant alors qu'un soubresaut d'énergie me traverse. Je suis interloquée en premier lieu – c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose, de ce côté-ci. C'est déconcertant, et le fait que je ressente de la **douleur** m'inquiète. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'habituent, j'abandonne cette chaîne de pensées, oubliant complètement l'expérience, pour regarder autour de moi, étonnée. L'ancienne belle clairière a subi tant de changements ! La forêt aux alentours a complètement disparue – par une catastrophe naturelle, ou par la main de l'homme ? La parcelle parfaite laisse penser à la seconde. Cela a dû se passer il y a quelque temps toutefois, car les broussailles sont entièrement régénérées, et que de jeunes arbres grandissent. L'aspect printanier qui éclairait l'endroit est perdu, et le sol autrefois inégal a été aplati. Le point central de mon apparition est encerclé par six gros menhirs, ciselés de runes complexes. Les runes brillent bleues, et regardant au sol je remarque les lignes droites de pierres, formant un énorme pentagramme de pouvoir. Je ne suis pas certaine de sa fonction, mais je n'ai aucun doute quant à l'identité de son créateur.

Je découvre rapidement que je ne peux pas dépasser la deuxième strate du gigantesque glyphe. Les pierres s'éclairent un peu plus à ma tentative, et un mur bleu apparait en réponse. Avec un soupir agacé, je suis obligée d'attendre l'arrivée de l'enfant.

Ce qui lui prend plus de temps qu'escompté, et quand il finit par apparaitre, je ne le reconnais presque pas. L'enfant adorable a disparu, remplacé par un bel adolescent en train de devenir un homme. Si mes estimations sont correctes, il devrait être dans les alentours de la douzaine, mais je suis très mauvaise à juger l'évolution des immortels. Comme l'ont prouvé mes premières estimations sur son âge.

 _« Fean'Na ! »_ Il fait un pas dans le pentagramme, démantelant le sort. En dépit de mon irritation après des heures d'attentes, je souris légèrement, heureuse de le voir. _« Je commençais à craindre que tu ne reviendrais jamais. »_

 _« Nah, je ne te ferais pas ça. »_ Je sautille joyeusement tandis que nous marchons vers son atelier.

 _« Tu m'as fait attendre longtemps. »_ June se plaint.

 _« Ça n'a surement pas été si long… ? »_ Ma question est destinée à dissiper l'étrange atmosphère et de chercher des informations. C'est difficile de juger le passage du temps ici, et je ne sais même s'il s'écoule de manière linéaire. Face à June qui a l'air d'avoir tant grandi, j'en doute…

Mais June ignore carrément mes paroles, et me regarde d'un air implorant.

 _« Tu me promets que tu ne partiras plus comme ça ? »_ Il y a une étrange tonalité dans sa voix, presque une plainte, et je lui renvois un regard très surpris. Mais rien sur son visage ne trahi le poids dans sa voix, et j'écarte mes inquiétudes.

 _« Je suis désolée June, mais j'ai également ma propre vie à vivre, en dehors de mes visites. »_ J'établie nettement, secouant la tête. Un éclair de … Quelque chose traverse ses yeux, et il se murmure à lui-même :

 _« Aaah, tu vois, je savais que ce serait le cas. Demander est insensé. »_ Je fais un pas arrière, soudainement effrayée par sa noirceur. Mais il relève la tête et me souris gaiment, et je me retrouve avec seulement un vague malaise et une peur inexplicable.

 _« J'ai enfin réussi à achever le miroir. Viens, je veux te le montrer ! »_ Les ombres se dissipent comme si elles n'avaient jamais été présentes, et je me réprimande pour y avoir trop réfléchi.

 _« Evidemment ! »_ Je réponds avec enthousiasme, mettant de côté mes peurs **forcément** déraisonnables.

Nous reprenons facilement notre routine, et le temps de partir arrive sans que je m'en rende compte. Avec l'expérience, je reconnais les signes annonciateurs et le léger pincement qui viennent avant que je ne retombe en moi-même, et sentant la traction, je me tourne vers June et lui dis :

 _« Je dois y aller. Mais je reviendrais, ne t'inquiète pas. »_ Disparaissant, je repère une expression confuse sur les traits de June. Un mélange étrange de regret, de détermination, de colère et de … Quelque chose que je pourrais décrire uniquement comme de un irrépressible désir.

Réveillée, je frémis, incapable de sortir le visage de June de mon esprit. Je suis toujours perturbée par son comportement. Je me moque de cette peur subite envers June – que pourrait-il faire à mon corps immatériel ? Et pourquoi voudrait-il me blesser ? Mais mon rire résonne faible, creux et forcé.

Dans le miroir, des yeux écarquillés me rendent mon regard. Des frissons parcourant ma colonne, je ne peux pas nier la vérité.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de retourner à mes fantaisies.


	3. Piégée

_Oups ! Désolée du retard, mais j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre hier soir… Je l'avais fini mercredi, et j'étais trop occupée à traduire le prochain que j'avoue ne pas m'en être souciée. Désolée…_

 _Enfin, voilà le chapitre trois, avec comme d'habitude l'autorisation d'Elaine de le publier. Heureusement, pour le moment elle a toujours quelques chapitres d'avance, donc je peux publier toutes les semaines : je ne promets pas que ça va le demeurer, elle publie plus lentement que je ne traduis._

 _Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, le jeu et le monde sont à Bioware et l'histoire à Elaine. Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les traduirai et les enverrai à l'auteur pour l'encourager._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Notes : Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell et Kronos Quartet

Chapitre 3 : Piégée

Malgré mes peurs soudaines, la triste réalité est que les somnifères sont le seul moyen de contrôler mes rêves. Et ils ne sont pas particulièrement fiables. Je me force à regarder les choses plus positivement, remarquant les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude de Jeff. Je souris de manière assez convaincante, chassant ses préoccupations. Son visage s'éclaire, et à la fin de la journée, j'ai presque réussi à me convaincre **moi-même** que je dramatisais. Mes peurs n'ont aucun possible ancrage dans la réalité.

Ce ne sont que des rêves, après tout. Vivants, inspirants, mais… juste des rêves… pas vrai ?

Le temps s'écoule rapidement. Avant que je n'aie le temps de le réaliser, mon travail d'hôtelière était fini, Jeff m'emmenait dans un restaurant, et je commençais à m'endormir sur mes devoirs d'économie. Tout se brouille, un rideau de fumée obscure mes pensées, et j'ai du mal à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Irritée, je soupire et repousse mon cahier. Nage ou sombre, Joanne – je ne peux pas l'éviter plus longtemps.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Mes muscles sont tendus, mes réflexions s'enlisent dans les spéculations. J'ai peut-être prétendu aller bien, mais laissée seule avec moi-même, je l'avoue – j'ai peur. Me tournant dans notre lit, je me permets de regretter d'être toute seule. Jeff m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il était retenu au travail. Je sais qu'il ne rentrera pas avant quelques heures, et je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer de sommeil.

Compter des moutons est un mauvais moyen de forcer le sommeil. Je sais que c'est inutile lorsque je perds le fil pour la troisième fois autour de trois mille. C'est entièrement psychologique… Et sans le moindre fondement. Et l'espace d'un instant, je suis tentée de trouver ces fichus médicaments et de me droguer pour atteindre le doux néant.

Mais j'essaie encore quoi qu'il advienne, car je refuse de laisser mes peurs régner.

Un gros mouton saute par-dessus la barrière.

Deux futures boulettes de viande au nez marron sautent par-dessus la barrière.

Trois monstruosités à fourrures défiées directionnellement sautent par-dessus la barrière…

Je cille face à la luminosité soudaine qui m'entoure, à la fois soulagée et mal à l'aise. Il est bon pour ma santé que j'ai réussi à m'endormir. C'est mauvais pour ma tranquillité d'esprit que je me retrouve ici une nouvelle fois.

Je frémis aux sensations désagréables que transmettent les glyphes familiers lorsqu'ils réagissent encore à ma présence. Je dois ravaler un grognement de douleur. C'est tout aussi déstabilisant que la première fois, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est la véritable douleur qui me gêne, ou le fait que mon corps flottant et translucide ressente brusquement quelque chose de physique.

Cette fois, je n'ai pas à attendre que June arrive. Il pénètre dans la clairière quelques minutes à peine après mon arrivée, et la barrière bleue disparait sous son touché.

Il ne reste rien de la noirceur effrayante dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me salue avec enthousiasme. A la place, June semble ravi de quelque chose, et cette vision efface mes suspicions. Je soupire de soulagement, et mon sourire devient plus franc.

 _« Le réseau des Eluvians avance à grand pas. »_ Il mentionne avec désinvolture, alors que nous entamons la marche vers son atelier. _« C'est toujours quelque peu limité, mais je pourrais te montrer ma maison, si tu le souhaites. »_

Il travaille toujours sur le même projet depuis quelques temps – quelque chose qui ressemble à la téléportation. June me l'a expliqué, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris jusqu'à ce qu'il simplifie à mon niveau de compréhension. Il était fasciné par mes explications sur la téléportation, que j'avais vu dans d'autres rêves, lors d'une de nos conversations. Mais il est rapidement parvenu à la conclusion que la désintégration des cellules pour une complète réintégration dans un lieu différent était impossible sans tuer le sujet dans le processus, et il a été obligé de chercher une solution alternative.

Et il l'a trouvé. En gros, il a créé une autre réalité, un raccourci en quelque sorte entre des portails imprimés sur ce plan d'existence, avec une représentation physique de ce côté.

J'ai mentionné que June était génialement intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?

 _« J'adorerais. »_ Je souris pour l'encourager, heureuse de le voir de si bonne humeur. Je sais qu'il me gardait rancune pour ma disparition, et je suis ravie qu'il ait dépassé ça. Au moins, je ne ressens rien de l'amertume qui avait envahi nos dernières rencontres. Et je suis curieuse depuis très longtemps du palais qu'il m'avait mentionné comme sa maison. Les lumières dans le lointain ne font pas justice à sa description d'une gemme de magie et d'architecture.

Il n'y aucune raison logique au fait que nous ne l'ayons pas tenté auparavant. J'ai passé des semaines à ses côtés, mais June s'est toujours montré réticent à quitter son atelier, et je me suis pliée à ses désirs. C'est exaltant de découvrir enfin plus avant Thédas, et je suis presque aussi enthousiasmée à ce propos que June.

Nous traversons le miroir – le passage – que June garde dans son atelier après un rapide mot de passe murmuré. Je regarde alentour, curieuse, et mon guide rougit avec embarras.

 _« C'est la Croisée des Chemins. Elle n'est pas encore achevée. »_

Je comprends d'où vient le nom. Des chemins sans nombres et des plus petits sentiers sinueux, au-dessus et en-dessous, et des chemins sur les côtés, contenus par des puissances défiant la gravité dans un labyrinthe enchevêtré. L'endroit est dépouillé au-delà, et maintenu dans des sombres nuances de gris – très simple, et ressemblant fort à June. Le garçon ne s'intéresse pas aux ornements, il attache de l'importance au côté pratique.

Je vois une toile blanche, aux possibilités infinies. Elle pourrait prendre n'importe quelle forme, grâce aux capacités de June de contrôler l'espace et le temps dans cette autre réalité. J'en expose les grandes lignes à l'enfant, qui sourit avec indulgence et hoche la tête à mes diverses suggestions.

Nous traversons un autre miroir bien trop tôt, et je me retrouve dans une chambre d'un palais détaillé. Je regarde autour avec émerveillement, observant le haut toit fortement sculpté, les larges fenêtres ornées de vitraux. Les couleurs sont changeantes et discrètes, de la lumière illumine le tableau et crée un éclairage délicat sur le sol blanc. Des veines vertes émane des pierres de marbre immaculé avec un discret chatoiement, bruissant de pouvoir lié à tous les petits morceaux de la pièce. Le sentiment général est celui d'une élégance sophistiquée, sans babiole tapageuse pour perturber la tranquille image.

June me mène à travers une myriade de couloirs sans me permettre de tout observer. Je suis un peu agacée de son inexplicable précipitation, et j'essaie de lui demander de ralentir. Mais il ignore complètement ma suggestion, et puisque je ne veux pas me perdre, je suis obligée de me hâter et de le suivre.

Sans s'arrêter, il ouvre de large porte, menant à une grande salle de réception. Ceux rassemblés regardent dans sa direction froncent les sourcils, mais il méprise leur désapprobation, avançant résolument. Je me recroqueville derrière lui, submergée par l'examen brutal quand leurs regards passent de lui à moi.

J'ai toujours su que June était quelqu'un de spécial, mais le voir dans ce cadre, dans ces circonstances, ne fait qu'appuyer mes hypothèses. Il y a de l'assurance dans sa démarche, une forme de dignité que seuls ceux habitués à de telles situations possèdent.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, réticente à me soumettre à la contemplation curieuse de la foule. Mais lorsque June réalise que je ne suis plus à ses côtés, il se retourne et hausse un sourcil impatient, avec une telle autorité que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de me presser.

Ce sont les quinze secondes les plus longues de ma vie, tandis que je flotte avec gêne, un pas derrière lui jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons les gradins. Sur le trône recherché est assise une belle dame, présentant une troublante ressemblance à June, et je ravale ma nervosité soudaine. Elle lance un bref regard à son fils avant de me fixer une effrayante intensité.

J'ignore quelle est l'étiquette locale de la cour, et incline la tête sans grâce en signe de respect. Je gigote nerveusement, figée par le silence oppressant tandis que la – reine ? Dirigeante ? – me scrute. Pour calmer mes nerfs je regarde autour de moi, et vois June accomplir une complexe révérence qui fait de mon inclinaison une offense finie en comparaison. Refusant de me morigéner pour mon ignorance des coutumes, j'oriente mon regard vers un grand loup noir, se reposant à ses côtés.

Si une telle monstruosité peut être appelée un loup – il fait plus de trois fois la taille des loups que je connais. Sa fourrure noire luit au soleil, et d'une certaine manière, le loup déborde de pouvoir. Je me suis habituée à reconnaître certains signes au cours du temps passé avec June, et je peux affirmer la créature est un être extrêmement magique.

Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas inhabituel ici. La magie fait briller l'air, respirée dans chaque bouffée d'air pénétrant les poumons des habitants, le pouvoir de former et créer. C'est impressionnant, mais un peu effrayant dans le même temps.

Ma rêverie est brisée lorsque June parle enfin.

 _« Toute-Mère, voici Fean'Na. »_ La formidable acoustique permet à sa voix de résonner clairement à travers la pièce toute entière – il aurait pu parler de l'entrée, il aurait été parfaitement entendu.

 _« Je vois. »_ J'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle n'a pas cillé une seule fois tout en me fixant pendant tout ce temps. C'est une sensation terriblement perturbante, et je dois forcer mes mains à ne pas trembler.

Toute cette situation éprouve mes nerfs, et ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Mon mauvais pressentiment initial refait surface, et je ravale la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge. Je souhaite n'être jamais venue ici.

 _« Qu'en penses-tu, mon ami ? »_ La mère de June se tourne vers le loup, qui lève paresseusement sa tête de ses pattes et me fixe avec autant d'intensité qu'elle.

 _« Intéressant. »_ Je réprime un gémissement en l'entendant parler. Si l'on compare à ce que j'ai vu June faire, je suppose qu'un loup parlant n'est pas si haut place que ça sur l'échelle de l'improbabilité, mais j'ai épuisé toutes mes réserves de tolérance pour la nuit.

Il saute du podium d'un mouvement fluide, et brusquement, il est juste devant moi. Je recule d'une saccade, m'écartant de lui. Je ne connais pas leurs intentions, mais je veux m'en aller. Maintenant.

Je prie pour une urgence brutale de l'autre côté, un accident bruyant, une sirène au loin, un fichu feu… N'importe quoi qui me réveillait de cette terrifiante situation incompréhensible.

Le loup me tourne autour, comme un prédateur traquant sa proie, avant de parler.

 _« June avait apparemment raison après tout. Il s'agit définitivement d'une âme rattachée à une forme fantomatique d'esprit,_ _bien que… »_ Son regard revient sur moi, et je me ratatine sous son examen. _« Je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment c'est advenu. »_

 _« Elle vient d'un monde différent. »_ Lance June avec excitement. Une sueur froide me coule le long du dos, ridicule illusion de mes nerfs sur ma forme immatérielle. Mais cette confirmation de mes peurs est la dernière chose que je voulais entendre.

Depuis la première piqûre de douleur, j'ai évité de réfléchir à cette possibilité. J'ai repoussé l'analyse de ce qu'il s'était passé au fond de mon esprit, et avancé en prétendant de ne pas savoir – mais une part de moi savait. La même part qui m'avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir, la même part qui avait instinctivement tendu la main vers les somnifères quelques heures auparavant, de l'autre côté de la réalité. La même part qui hurle au danger en ce moment même, alors que je reste parfaitement immobile, cherchant désespérément un moyen de m'enfuir.

Pourquoi June m'a-t-il amenée ici ? Je suis certaine de ne pas apprécier la réponse, et j'essaie de me pincer dans une futile tentative de me réveiller. Bien sûr, mes doigts traversent la forme blanche et imprécise qui me sert de bras et je retiens un cri de frustration.

J'aurais dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas. J'aurais dû, mais j'ai gardé un mince éclat d'espoir.

Hébétée par cette révélation soudaine, je ne me rends pas compte que la conversation a avancé.

 _« Est-ce que cela va fonctionner ? »_ Interroge la souveraine sur son trône blanc. **Qu'est-ce** qui va fonctionner ? Je me demande silencieusement, furieuse contre moi-même pour mon moment de faiblesse qui m'a fait perdre mon attention.

Ma gorge est comme du parchemin, et je regarde le loup, une supplication silencieuse. Quoi qu'ils préparent, il peut l'empêcher d'un simple mot.

Hélas, ou il ne voit pas, ou il méprise mon appel à sa compassion.

 _« Je vois pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait pas, ma dame Mythal. C'est un cas singulièrement unique, bien sûr, donc il n'y a aucune garantie, mais… »_ Le loup hausse nonchalamment les épaules d'une manière presque humaine et retourne tranquillement se reposer. Je lui lance un regard noir, en colère contre sa manière dédaigneuse de traiter la situation.

Mythal – j'ai désormais un nom pour la femme à la terrifiante beauté sur le trône – me lance un autre regard en coin, avant de se tourner vers son enfant.

 _« Es-tu vraiment sûr de toi, June ? »_ Ses doutes se font entendre dans sa voix légèrement désapprobatrice, ce qui rehausse mon moral. Mais mon espoir est immédiatement enfoncé, car les yeux de June brillent d'une conviction absolue.

 _« Oui, mère. »_ Le regard qu'il me porte possède une lueur perturbante, comme un chien dévoué. Se rapprochant de moi, il se penche et me murmure, _« J'ai un présent pour toi, ma Fean'Na. Un présent tel que tu n'en as jamais reçu. »_

Cela me secoue plus tout ce qui est déjà arrivé aujourd'hui. Je cherche des réponses dans ses yeux d'ambre, et l'effroi grimpe le long de ma colonne vertébrale – mais une part de moi sait qu'il est trop tard.

 _« Très bien. »_ Les mots de Mythal résonnent d'un caractère définitif, et une paralysie soudaine s'empare de mes membres incorporels. Des bruissements de robes et de nombreux mouvements précèdent… quoi qu'il soit en train d'arriver, mais je ne peux pas bouger d'un cil, et même mes yeux sont collés à mes chaussettes, inébranlables. J'entends des chants, et quelqu'un dessine sur le sol qui m'entoure – je peux entendre le crissement caractéristique du charbon sur du verre. Mais le peu de conscience qu'il me reste m'abandonne, alors que ses sens sont submergés d'une terrible douleur enserrant chaque partie de mon corps indéfini. J'ai l'impression d'être arrachée de ma forme actuelle. Déchirée, morceau par morceau, la douleur est telle que mon cœur s'arrête presque. Si j'avais eu le moindre contrôle sur mon corps, j'aurais hurlé comme un animal, mais je reste aussi paralysée qu'avant. Enfin, par bonheur, je perds conscience et oublie ce qui m'entoure.

On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Dans mon cas, il serait plus juste de dire que la naïveté et les bonnes intentions m'ont menée sur une route en direction des enfers. J'ai chuté comme une pierre lancée dans un puit sans fond, cherchant désespérément une bouffée d'air alors que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus profond. Et il n'y avait pas d'air à respirer.

Avec la reprise de conscience vient la fureur. Fureur contre la situation, qui m'a dirigée droit dans un piège sans issus. Fureur contre June, déraisonnablement possessif à mon égard au lieu de me laisser en paix. Fureur contre sa mère – le diable emporte la déesse Mythal – qui a satisfait le caprice de son enfant. Fureur contre le loup, qui a confirmé que tout cela était possible, car je ne crois pas que June aurait pris le risque de me perdre à tout jamais si le loup ne l'avait pas rassuré sur le succès probable du rituel. Fureur contre moi-même, car j'ai bénéficié de mes fichues suspicions et je les ai méprisées. Mon instinct hurlait, des signaux d'alerte à chaque pas. Oui, utiliser les pilules pour un temps aussi long aurait fini par détruire mon fois, mais mieux aurait valu ça que ce que je dois affronter maintenant.

Une fois ma colère initiale apaisée, je décide d'essayer de négocier ma liberté. Ils sont assurément des êtres supérieurement intelligents, je devrais pouvoir discuter avec eux.

Les jambes flageolantes, j'apprends à m'orienter sur les nombreux chemins de cet endroit maudit – dire que je les ai trouvé beaux à en couper le souffle – en essayant aveuglément d'atteindre un membre de la large famille de June qui écouterait. Ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit, car ils sont apparemment tous extrêmement importants et n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec une moins-que-rien telle que moi. Ceux qui s'occupent de moi – des gens qui me sont assignés par June, ou peut-être par sa mère - m'entraînent loin des lieux où je pourrais les rencontrer, et je me résigne à attendre que je sois en meilleur état.

Mon corps ne coopère pas, ce qui est frustrant car les Elfes sont censés incarner la grâce. Du moins dans les livres. Et en vérité, c'est le cas de ceux qui m'entourent.

Eh bien, je suis tout sauf gracieuse. Pendant un long moment. Je perds l'équilibre, les années passées dans des proportions différentes réclamant leur dû. Je tombe encore et encore, je perds pied dès que je bouge trop vite ou que je tente un geste rapide. C'est très gênant, et je ne parviens pas à chasser mon irritation.

Mais c'est loin d'être le seul problème de ces premières semaines d'ajustement. Etre une elfe signifie une vue et une ouïe améliorée, et si la première n'est pas un véritable problème, la seconde exige des modifications majeures. Les sons sont très distrayants, je me réveille au moindre bruit, au plus léger mouvement des serviteurs dans mes appartements. Pourtant, leurs pas sont très légers, mes propres mouvements font deux fois plus de boucan en comparaison. Et les murmures, mon dieu, les murmures. Je suis le sujet favori des hypothèses et des rumeurs qui parcourent le palais, ce dont je suis parfaitement consciente. Je déteste tant l'attention et les regards qui me suivent perpétuellement que le fait que je peux entendre chaque mot prononcé.

Mes fréquents maux de tête et mes bleus aléatoires me rendent très incisive, et je dirige ma frustration contre les pauvres serviteurs sans reproches. Ils tremblent sous mon regard méprisant, me promettent que tout va s'arranger avec le temps. Tous les esprits qui se voient offrir ou qui atteignent une existence physique par leurs propres moyens font face à des difficultés similaires, selon eux.

Inutile de dire que ça n'améliore pas mon tempérament à leur égard. Ni ma manière de les traiter. Je suis énervée à la fois par la comparaison à un esprit – Dieu ait pitié de moi, je ne viens pas de Thédas ! – ou par le simple fait que je doive supporter les conséquences d'une transition indésirable pour encore un moment.

Les choses finissent enfin par s'améliorer. J'apprends à ne plus entendre les conversations au hasard lorsque je passe dans les couloirs, et les sons qui m'assaillaient disparaissent en arrière-plan. Mes maux de tête cessent, et je peux enfin dormir d'une traite la nuit. Ma coordination s'améliore également énormément, avec des conséquences imprévues.

D'une certaine manière, par un tour du destin, je suis plus rapide que beaucoup d'elfes. Je suppose que je suis peut-être habituée à la gravité de la Terre, et qu'ici elle a une emprise plus faible sur mon corps.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je parviens à distancer mes gardiens, et enfin à rencontrer la raison de mes souffrances. Je fais irruption dans la salle d'audience, où une déesse aux cheveux dorés relève la tête et, magnanime, me permet de parler.

Des semaines et des mois passent, et je plaide ma cause sans succès. Je promets de rendre visite régulièrement, si seulement elle me laisse retourner dans mon monde. J'implore. Mythal se contente de rire.

 _« Quelles sont les garanties que tu tiendras parole ? »_ Elle m'interroge, et bien que je jure de la pureté de mes intentions, intérieurement je suis au désespoir. Car la déesse a raison, elle n'en a pas, et je dirais n'importe quoi pour qu'ils me laissent partir.

 _« Tu es la favorite de June. Il t'a demandé comme récompense pour la création des Eluvians, un exploit qu'il attribue à l'inspiration que tu lui as donné – comment pouvais-je refuser ? C'est la fin du voyage, jeune Arpenteuse de Mondes. »_

Un semblant de pitié danse dans ses yeux, disparu aussi vite qu'il est venu, et je serre les dents. Mais je n'abandonne pas, et reviens encore et encore, implorant obstinément la pitié de son mari, puis de ses enfants. Mais Elgar'Nan s'en moque complètement, et la fratrie de June refuse de s'opposer à leurs parents. Doucement, ma motivation est érodée par une résignation découragée.

Tout du long, June ne cesse de me rendre visite. Au début, je suis tellement en colère contre lui que je refuse d'ouvrir la bouche – ce qui ne le dissuade pas le moins du monde. Il vient à mes côtés sans y être invité, se vante de ses exploits, ou simplement me parle – pas avec moi, car je ne réponds jamais, je refuse obstinément de prendre acte de sa présence. Mais il est tout aussi opiniâtre, et il rayonne en ma présence, volant de légères caresses, fixant mon visage avec une perturbante fascination, jouant avec mes cheveux. Il me traite comme un animal de compagnie, un nouveau jouet dont il ne semble jamais se lasser.

C'est e que je suis – un pantin pour un petit dieu, le prix pour sa réussite. Une poupée améliorée qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, peut penser et parler. Je bous à cette chosification, une telle dépersonnalisation de moi-même.

Mais une fois clair que je ne réussirai pas à convaincre Mythal de me laisser partir, je me tourne vers l'enfant dans l'espoir de l'influencer.

 _« Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »_

Il semble fâcheusement plus déterminé encore à me garder ici que sa mère – ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant, puisque c'était son idée en premier lieu. Je tente un dernier effort.

 _« June, je promets que je reviendrai. Je l'ai déjà fait, pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire ? »_ Je fais de mon mieux pour faire transparaitre de la sincérité dans mon ton.

Des mèches blondes tombent devant ses yeux comme il secoue la tête patiemment, en souriant avec indulgence. J'éprouve une brusque envie de lui arracher sa condescendance du visage, et une telle agressivité ne me ressemble pas.

 _« Comment peux-tu me promettre ce dont tu n'es pas certaine toi-même ? »_

 _« Fean'Na. »_ June prononce mon pseudonyme avec une affection mielleuse, et je tressaille contre le toucher délicat sur ma joue. Mais je reste figée sur place, dans l'expectative de ses mots alors qu'il me caresse tendrement. _« Tu me l'as dit toi-même – les gens de ton monde meurent. Comment pourrais-je te laisser revenir un destin si incertain ? Je te promets que tu ne manqueras de rien ici. »_

Je sombre dans le désespoir, alors que mon dernier recours disparaît sans pitié. Ma patience envers lui est entièrement consumée, et je m'écarte de sa main, grondant avec colère.

 _« Tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux. J'ai besoin de retourner dans ma réalité ! Ma famille, mon travail, mes amis. »_

 _« Je suis désolé, mais cela n'arrivera pas. »_ En dépit de mon dur rejet, June reste calme et serein. Il se lève et sort, me lançant, _« J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que ton humeur s'améliore. »_

Alors que les portes se referment derrière lui, je me permets enfin de fondre en larmes. Des pleurs de frustration et d'impuissance roulent sur mes joues, et je pleure contre l'injustice de la situation. Je me roule en boule et sanglote encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'assèchent et que je sombre dans un sommeil épuisé.

La situation désespérée me ronge, me rend apathique. Je perds la vitalité qui me poussait à rôder dans les couloirs en quête d'une solution. Mon appétit diminue et disparait, et il devient bientôt trop difficile de quitter mes appartements. C'est difficile de déterminer s'il s'agit d'une ultime tentative d'attendre la compassion de June, ou si la dépression que je combattais depuis mon arrivée m'a enfin brisée. Je pense que la vérité repose quelque part entre les deux, mais je n'ai honnêtement pas la force d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Ma réalité me manque terriblement. Les petites et grandes choses que j'adorais dans mon… ancien monde, serait-il juste de dire, même si la tonalité défaitiste de ces mots me rend plus triste encore. Le café le matin avant le travail, les dessins animés loufoques que je regardais en mangeant de la glace. Les ordinateurs, et le web si commode, si semblable à la magie. Le chat qui vagabonde dans le voisinage, qui me laisse le caresser et le nourrir, à moi sans jamais l'être totalement.

Mes peintures – June leur a dit de me fournir des outils, mais les couleurs sont fades en comparaison de celles offertes par la technologie moderne. Et peindre était exprimer mon âme, quand je voulais la partager. Je ne veux rien montrer ici, protégeant ma lumière volée contre leurs manières chapardeuses.

Et les gens me manquent. Mon chef qui me lancent des regards impatients dès qu'une nouvelle plainte apparaît, mais qui s'inquiète pour mes études et qui me traite avec plus d'indulgence dès que les partiels approchent. Mes collègues, qui m'aident et me donnent des conseils lorsque j'ai des difficultés, et qui ne demandent en retour que du café, parce « Personne ne le fait aussi bien que toi, Joanne. » Mes amis, Lysa et Tim, qui ont été là quand j'avais le plus besoin d'eux – et quand ce n'était pas le cas. Ils sont restés avec moi envers et contre tout, et l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir serre mon cœur douloureusement. Mes parents, qui m'ont soutenue à l'université, me laissant à mon hobby avec réticence. Mon petit frère Mic, qui ressemble à June, mais en même temps est si différent que j'en pleurerais.

Mon cher Jeff, avec qui j'avais enfin découvert un langage commun, enfin enterré la hache de guerre que nous nous étions inutilement lancé l'un à l'autre. Désormais je ne pourrais pas lui dire qu'il avait entièrement raison, lorsqu'il craignait que les rêves m'emmènent au loin.

Un fou rire hystérique bouillonne en moi, une fois que je le réalise – Jeff était en plein dans le mille, sans le savoir. « Le Voyage de Chihiro » était un film très sympa à regarder, mais de telles choses n'adviennent pas, ne devraient pas advenir dans la réalité. Bienvenu dans mon cauchemar personnel.

June observe la spirale infernale de ma dépression avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet. Il essaie de me convaincre, soulignant avec délicatesse :

 _« Fean'Na, ton monde d'origine était-il si merveilleux ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que non. Cesse de te laisser ainsi dépérir sans raison, tu ne réussiras à rien sinon à empirer la situation. »_

Techniquement, je ne peux nier les grains de vérité de ses mots, et je le hais d'autant plus pour ridiculiser logiquement mon refus obstiné. Si j'étais juste, mon monde ne l'était pas. J'ai aimé – non, adoré – Thédas dès que j'ai posé mes yeux dessus. A la maison, l'air est pollué et la vie est une bousculade constante. S'occuper des besoins primaires, équilibrer les études, le travail et la vie sociale peut être épuisant.

Je fais beaucoup moins d'efforts ici. En tant que la favorite de June, des gens s'occupent de mes moindres caprices, et un petit dieu me donnerait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir si je lui demandais. Mon nouveau corps, une fois que j'y suis habituée, est bien plus plaisant que mon visage d'origine, quelconque – si je m'en étais souciée.

M'aurait-on **demandé** de venir, offert un nouveau corps et une réalité sans inquiétudes, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais rejeté si sommairement, si complètement. Pas que j'aurais accepté, puisque qu'aucune de ces choses ne m'a jamais intéressées, mais… Je ne suis liée à cet endroit, au mépris de mon choix et de mes sentiments sur le sujet, ma propre jolie carcasse m'emprisonnant.

Alors je me redresse avec défie – ou du moins, essaie, puisque mes muscles affaiblis par la faim réagissent à peine – et détourne la tête, refuse de lui répondre.

C'est au moins mon choix. Le seul qu'il me reste.


	4. Combattante

_Ouais, bon, en retard une fois, en retard deux fois quoi… Mais bon, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, j'ai juste une journée !_

' _Fin bref, voici le chapitre 4 de Becoming Pride, tout chaud pour vous._

 _Toujours le disclaimer habituel : le monde appartient à Bioware, l'histoire à Elaine de Feu, qui me permet fort gentiment de traduire sa fanfiction_ _Becoming Pride_ _, que vous pouvez trouver sur AoO._

 _Et comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, comme ça je pourrai les traduire et les envoyer à l'auteur, ce qui l'encouragera à écrire encore plus. Parce qu'on n'en a jamais assez._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Notes : Breathe – Two Steps From Hell

Chapitre 4 : Combattante

Ma rébellion se révèle futile lorsque même le choix de me laisser mourir selon mes termes m'est retiré. June ordonne à mes responsables de me nourrir de force si nécessaire. Quand mon corps rejette la nourriture et vomit tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ingérer, il invente immédiatement un glyphe, démontrant une fois encore son ingéniosité. Je suis alimentée par la magie, et son mécanisme m'évoque sinistrement les perfusions d'hôpitaux. Une planche de salut non voulue, qui me garde la tête hors de l'eau.

Quand ce moment vient, mon sort m'indiffère déjà. La colère constante est épuisante, et mon énergie est limitée. Flottant entre conscience et inconscience, je regarde les jours passer sans m'y impliquer. Je sais que June est frustrée par mon attitude de poupée sans vie, et si j'y avais réfléchi, je me serais sentie victorieuse. Mais je n'y pense pas, déjà au-delà de tout intérêt.

Alors commencent les visites du loup. Il choisit son moment avec soin pour apparaître en l'absence de June, et au début se contente de me regarder avec curiosité. Mon regard glacé le parcourt rapidement, puis je me détourne avec désintérêt pour regarder par la fenêtre au-dehors les cieux en perpétuel mouvement.

Mais le loup débute à me presser pour avoir des réponses.

 _« Qu'espères-tu accomplir par ce… défi ? »_

Je prévois initialement de l'ignorer, comme j'ai ignoré tout le reste. Cependant quelque chose me retient, une sorte d'instinct réveillant mes émotions immergées. J'examine cette réaction inattendue, et décide finalement qu'au bout du compte sa présence est préférable à celle de June. Il ne ressemble pas à un ennemi – ou à un égoïste mioche décidé à détruire ma vie à sa convenance.

Je ne ressens aucune critique ou menace. Il n'y a pas de jugement dans sa voix, juste une simple curiosité. Je ne la retiens pas contre lui, consciente que d'un point de vue extérieur mes actions sont déraisonnables. De plus, que quelqu'un me demande mon avis est actuellement un changement plaisant, car jusque-là je n'ai cessé d'entendre que j'ai tort. Que mes pensées, mes émotions et mes désirs sont erronés, que je devrais être heureuse de l'honneur qui m'est accordé.

Ces mots me rendent malade, et à chaque fois qu'un serviteur ou l'un de mes gardiens vient me réprimander – ou June, ou même sa mère, puisque Mythal a daigné me rendre visite à l'occasion – je me renferme encore plus sur moi-même. Pour qui se prennent-ils, de dicter mes opinions ? Leur contrôle de mon corps n'est-il pas suffisant ? Ils veulent s'emparer de mon âme, la modeler selon leurs désirs. Et je refuse d'être changée.

C'est pourquoi la présence sans prétentions du loup est un soulagement. Et je suppose que c'est pourquoi je réponds à sa question en fin de compte.

 _« Rien véritablement. »_ Ma voix se brise un peu, et je m'interroge sur le temps écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai parlé. Des jours assurément, des semaines même. Peut-être des mois ? J'ai perdu le fil il y a longtemps. J'attrape une carafe d'eau sur la table de chevet et avale une gorgée du liquide froid, soulageant la pression de ma gorge parcheminée. Toutefois lorsque j'essaie de la reposer, ma force m'abandonne et la cruche me glisse des doigts, renversant ce qu'il reste d'eau sur mon lit. Me mordant la lèvre de concentration, je la prends d'une main tremblante et la replace, puis retombe sur l'oreiller. Sans me soucier des draps mouillés, je ferme les yeux, au bord de la nausée suite à mes efforts.

Je suis vraiment en piteux état.

Le loup m'observe sans mots dire, tête penchée, puis sa queue fouette l'air en remerciement et il sort. Son départ ne me dérange pas, m'endormant déjà.

June doit rétablir les glyphes me gardant en vie régulièrement, les renouvelants de pouvoir. Je refuse toujours de manger, et j'ai cessé d'avoir faim depuis un moment. L'Enfant Doré d'Arlathan refuse de me laisser tomber et continue de me parler, avec de nombreux arguments et suppliques de revenir celle que j'étais. Je n'ouvre même pas les yeux, et dors souvent pendant ses tirades. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que je n'écoute pas, il renifle de mécontentement et s'en va. Il revient. Il revient toujours avec des nouvelles excuses et plaidoyers. Mais il ne mentionne jamais me permettre de rentrer chez moi.

En réalité je dors la plupart du temps. Restée éveillée demande trop d'efforts, et ça ne servirait à rien. Ma conscience ne refait surface que lors des rares et irrégulières visites du loup. Les nuances familières de son aura me poussent au réveil, et mes yeux s'ouvrent toujours sur une silhouette souple et bien définie d'un immense prédateur, qui me regarde avec intérêt.

J'ignore ce qui le rend spécial. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais oublié son rôle dans ma situation précaire, mais il est difficile de continuer à l'en blâmer. Il a simplement répondu à l'interrogation de Mythal aux mieux de ses connaissances. Le loup ignorait que je ne voulais pas subir le rituel, et un jour, il s'excuse à mi-voix de son assistance involontaire dans mon emprisonnement.

 _« La plupart des esprits seraient ravis d'être dans ta position. Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce n'étais pas ton cas. »_

Les mots du loup sonnent si sincères, je lui pardonne dans l'instant. Pour lui montrer, je tends la main vers son énorme forme sur le côté du lit et la passe sur sa fourrure en une faible tentative de le caresser. Il est positivement bouche-bé, choqué par mon action. Il a tellement l'air d'un gros chien, avec sa langue pendante et ses yeux ébahis et écarquillés que je souffle mon amusement. Le son est rêche et tourne vite en toux alors que ma gorge réclame du liquide, mais c'est tout de même un rire. Il lève les yeux au ciel à ma réaction, mais ils brillent de malice, et je cesse, surprise. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas ris ?

Ce jour marque un changement dans notre relation. Il commence à me suivre comme mon ombre, et ns conversations gagnent en profondeur, montrant les modifications sous-jacentes de sa manière de me voir – une personne, au lieu d'une simple curiosité.

Le loup devient mon compagnon presque constant, ne se souciant plus que les autres soient au courant. Et ils le sont. Je suis peut-être terriblement faible, mais nullement sourde, et je peux entendre les serviteurs parler. Ils ont tellement l'habitude de mon silence qu'ils en oublient de surveiller leurs paroles en ma présence. Je lui demande si son absence de dérangera pas Mythal, et il hausse les épaules avec indifférences en me répondant qu'il n'est pas son sujet et ne reçoit pas d'ordres. Apparemment, ils sont amis.

Je trouve difficile de croire que la salope puisse avoir le moindre « ami », mais je garde mes doutes pour moi.

Ma nouvelle camaraderie avec le loup déplait à June. Il est jaloux, et mesurant le corps lupin du regard, innocemment vautré devant la cheminée, il cherche une raison de le forcer à sortir. Mais il n'y en a pas, et au-delà de son dépit, June est malgré lui heureux qu'au moins **quelqu'un** m'atteigne. Même si ce n'est pas lui. Je crois que June espère que le loup réussira là où il a échoué, malgré son irritation à l'admettre. L'ironie veut qu'il ait raison – jusqu'à un certain point. Le loup me rend plus vivante, mais si June en connaissait la raison, il exploserait.

C'est inoffensif au départ, une simple question.

 _« Tu as conscience que June ne te laissera jamais partir. »_

 _« Je sais. »_ J'admets avec une légère grimace, relevant la tête pour le regarder. _« Au début, j'espérais obtenir quelques avantages, mais ce n'est plus important désormais. Je refuse juste de lui donner ce qu'il veut. »_

 _« Et c'est tout ? Tu te contentes… d'abandonner ? »_ Sa voix est incrédule, et brusquement ma rage refait surface.

 _« Qu'attends-tu de moi ?! »_ Je gronde avec véhémence, et il fait instinctivement un pas en arrière. C'est franchement ridicule, puisque dans mon état actuel je suis plus faible qu'un chaton, et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable de le blesser de toute manière. Mais telle est la force de ma fureur, qui était juste enterrée sous plusieurs couches d'apathie, jamais vraiment disparue. _« Je suis une étrangère sans pouvoir dans ton monde, piégée dans un corps de poupée qui ne m'appartient pas, suspendue par des fils comme un fichu pantins au bon plaisir de l'être suprême local ! Je n'ai même pas pu mourir comme je le souhaitais – je le répète, qu'attends-tu de moi ?! »_

 _« En fait, ce corps t'appartient. »_ Le loup note d'un air pensif, et je suis piquée de curiosité. _« Ou, pour être plus précis, c'est ce à quoi ton corps aurait ressemblé si tu étais née ici. Le transfert d'âme n'aurait pas pu t'enraciner autrement. Il t'appartient, à toi seule. »_

 _« Peu importe. »_ J'écarte le problème, sans m'en soucier. Quoi que je ressente une pointe de soulagement à l'idée que je n'ai pas volé le réceptacle de quelqu'un d'autre par mon arrivée inopportune. J'aurais haï que l'égoïsme de June ait coûté à un autre que moi sa place dans ce monde.

 _« Ce n'est pas comme si mourir t'aurait permis de retourner dans ta réalité, même si tu avais réussis. »_ Il essaie de calmer ma colère, mais ses mots ne font que l'alimenter.

 _« Au moins, je serais plus soumise aux caprices de June plus longtemps. »_

Il se tait suite à cela, me jaugeant avec circonspection. Je souffle avec fatigue, regrettant mon explosion – je ne lui reproche plus rien, et il ne méritait pas ma fureur pour sa curiosité. Je lui fais signe de me rejoindre, une excuse silencieuse dans les yeux.

 _« Fen. »_ Je dis d'un air implorant, prononçant le mot « loup » de la respectueuse manière que June m'a enseignée – la première lettre accentuée lourdement, et le reste roulant doucement sur ma langue. Je me mets immédiatement à détester la distance entre nous, habituée à sa calme présence à mes côtés. Son aura familière remplie de force fiable, et ses douces manières… Si différentes de l'exigence constante de June. Je ne veux pas perturber l'équilibre entre nous à cause d'une stupide perte de contrôle de mes émotions.

Le loup noir s'ébroue, et sans rien ajouter bondit sur mon immense lit qui craque son poids, tandis qu'il se couche près de moi. Je me fige sur place, stupéfaite par son action, puis doucement mais délibérément m'installe contre lui. Il ne s'éloigne pas, et je l'étreins plus hardiment, ma colère mal-placée s'évaporant comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

Pour la première fois, je suis quelque peu appréciative de l'opulence surabondante dans mes quartiers. Ma chambre eût-elle été dépouillée et austère tels les quartiers normaux du palais, il n'y aurait pas eu assez de place pour nous deux sur le lit. Ou assez de couvertures molletonnées pour que nous soyons bien installés.

 _« As-tu connaissance du nom qui m'est donné ? »_ J'entends le grondement sourd de sa voix profonde, teintée d'amusement, juste au-dessus de mes oreilles. Je secoue la tête en dénégation, respirant l'odeur de forêt et de sauvagerie de sa fourrure. _« Fen'Harel. »_

 _« Le Loup Implacable ? »_ Je demande, sans cacher ma surprise alors que je le regarde. _« Comment as-tu obtenu une telle réputation, je te prie ? »_

 _« Mes présents ont tendance à être à double-tranchant. »_ Il dénude ses dents, et j'ai la nette impression qu'il sourit d'un air narquois. Enfin, autant qu'un loup puisse être narquois. _« Je ne suis pas comme Mythal, étendant mes faveurs sans limites. »_

Je ne comprends pas entièrement ce qu'il veut dire, mais hoche quand même la tête. Je suppose que je finirai par découvrir ce que ça signifie, puisqu'apparemment je ne suis pas prête de quitter cet endroit maudit. La chaleur dégagée par son corps me berce, et j'entends à peine sa question suivante.

 _« Le veux-tu ? »_

 _« Je veux quoi ? »_ Je marmonne avec fatigue. Même à moitié endormie, mon instinct m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai payé pour ma négligence, je ne répèterai pas les mêmes erreurs.

 _« Un présent. »_

Ses mots me sortent de ma torpeur, et je m'éloigne un peu, clignant des yeux et tentant de comprendre ce brusque changement de conversation. Fen'Harel me fixe sans ciller, son regard pétillant de malice. Je penche la tête, consciente que je n'en sais pas assez pour prendre une décision éclairée. Je peux voir un éclair de respect traverser ses yeux d'orage, alors qu'il développe. _« Un présent de savoir. La manière de rentrer chez toi. »_

L'espoir fleurit dans mon cœur, mais je suis également effrayée d'une autre déception. Me détournant de son museau gigantesque, je regarde par la fenêtre bleutée et réalise calmement.

 _« Il y a un piège. »_

 _« Il y a toujours un piège. »_ Il se moque, et je rougis un peu. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il y en aurait un, après tout.

 _« Donc ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »_ Je croise les bras, me tordant les doigts de nervosité. Je veux vraiment que ça soit vrai. J'ai désespérément besoin que ça soit vrai.

Le loup devient sérieux, parlant à voix basse, les oreilles pointées vers les portes pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse nous prendre par surprise.

 _« Le rituel qui t'a donné ce corps est normalement irréversible. Une fois qu'un esprit se voit accorder, ou obtient de lui-même une représentation physique stable, ils ne peuvent revenir à leur forme précédente… Mais ton cas n'est en aucun cas normal. »_

 _« Si tu le dis. »_ Je ne vois toujours pas où il veut en venir.

 _« Mythal a été forcée de lier ton unique capacité pour t'empêcher de partir. Là réside la faiblesse du rituel. Délie-la, et ton âme devrait être capable de retrouver son chemin vers ton monde d'origine. »_

 _« Devrait ? »_ Je répète dubitative. Il hausse les épaules de manière presque humaine, et répond avec une nuance de sarcasme.

 _« Nous n'avons pas assez d'Arpenteurs de Mondes pour effectuer régulièrement des expériences de ce genre, je suis raisonnablement certain de ce fait. »_

 _« Je ne vois toujours pas le piège… »_ Je note d'une voix fantastiquement chantante. Ma respiration est un brin rapide en réponse à mon excitation grandissante. Ce dont il parle ne semble pas si improbable… Je ne crois qu'il soit en train de me tromper.

 _« Oh, il y en a un. Tu l'as juste manqué. »_ Il glousse avec une légère condescendance. Je lui lance un regard noir, irritée et n'appréciant pas sa manière de se moquer de moi. La gaieté ne quitte pas ses yeux, mais il s'explique gracieusement. _« Tu devras le faire toi-même, Fean'Na. Personne ne peut le faire pour toi : la nature du sort interdit toute interférence en dehors du jeteur et du sujet. »_

 _« Attends, tu veux dire que je dois utiliser la magie ? Mais c'est impossible, je ne suis pas une mage ! »_ Je panique devant cet obstacle insurmontable.

 _« Peut-être ne l'étais-tu pas dans ton ancien monde. Je ne peux pas le dire. »_ Il hausse les épaules avec neutralité. _« Mais tous les Elvhen ont la capacité de disposer et diriger l'Imagination, et ta… renaissance, pour ainsi parler, en a fait de toi une. »_ Son humeur décontractée disparait, et son regard gagne en poids. _« Ne te méprend pas, rien n'est facile sur le chemin face à toi. Cela va te prendre des années pour comprendre la manipulation du mana, et obtenir l'expertise nécessaire pour affecter les puissants sortilèges de Mythal, eh bien… Des décennies, au moins. »_

Des décennies. Cela sonne sinistre, mais confrontée au défi direct, la détermination de m'en sortir m'envahie. Je me perds dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à ses mots, et tressaille légèrement quand son nez humide pousse ma main, attirant mon attention.

 _« Mais tu n'iras nulle part en restant immobile dans un lit de malade. »_ Il descend d'un saut et marche vers la sortie, s'arrêtant juste devant la porte et tournant la tête vers moi.

 _« Essaye de ne pas trahir tes intentions prématurément, veux-tu ? »_ Ce dernier conseil est donné avec une nonchalance amusée, mais je sais que je dois le traiter avec le sérieux le plus complet. _« Qui sait, peut-être que lorsque tu seras prête à briser le sort, tu ne voudras plus partir. Ou peut-être que tu n'auras rien à retourner. »_

Ce rappel est sombre, mais j'en suis reconnaissante. Je ne dois jamais oublier ce qui est en jeu. Je mords ma lèvre avec inquiétude – je suis ici depuis quelques temps déjà. Quelques mois, peut-être six- certainement plus longtemps que je n'en ai jamais passé avec June avant. Qu'arrive-t-il à mon corps, de l'autre côté ? Et combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Avec la chronologie qui n'est pas linéaire, je ne peux pas vraiment en juger de manière fiable. Je suis peut-être une des immortels **ici** , largement non affectée par le changement des saisons, les jours qui passent… Mais ce n'est certainement pas le cas à la maison.

Je sais une chose.

J'ai perdu assez de temps, me complaisant dans l'apitoiement sur mon sort. En fin de compte, personne ne peut me sauver sauf moi-même.

Toutefois, malgré mes intentions les plus sincères, le processus de récupération mine entièrement mes forces. Je dois revenir à un emploi du temps normal de nutrition et reformer mes muscles avant que mes études ne puissent progresser d'un pouce.

C'est difficile. Les premiers, enfantins pas sont aussi lents qu'un escargot, presque comme réapprendre à marcher. Ma longue apathie a eu un important impact sur mon poids et ma force, et en dépit de mon enthousiasme, certaines choses ne peuvent être hâtées. Je pleure de frustration quand mes jambes m'abandonnent sous moi, ou quand mes mains tremblent de manière incontrôlable, épuisées des actions les plus simples. Mais je refuse d'abandonner, et doucement mais surement retrouve la forme.

Quand je ne pratique pas ma forme musculaire, j'apprends le langage écrit. De manière compréhensible, mes progrès en Elvhen ont été jusque-là limités au langage parlé, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une connaissance bien plus importante pour procéder selon mon plan. C'est presque aussi frustrant que d'apprendre à marcher à nouveau. Les lettres Elvhen sont écrites avec une précision méticuleuse, et chacune est presque un travail artistique à elle seule. Leurs livres sont remplies d'allégories compliquées qui donnent souvent l'impression d'être là uniquement pour faire joli, mais sans le moindre but. Des phrases alambiquées qui tournent en rond pendant si longtemps que l'on perd de vue leur début… Inutile de dire que c'est une corvée. Mais je persévère, y voyant enfin un but à atteindre.

June est fou de joie de mon changement d'attitude, et s'assure que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux. Des serviteurs guettent mes plus petits gestes, prêt à m'aider pour tout, et pour être honnête, leur présence prédominante me lasse. Je déteste la façon dont ils me flattent servilement, puisqu'ils ne se préoccupent pas vraiment de moi, mais de June. Ils font n'importe quoi pour obtenir son attention, et être leur appui dans la chaîne alimentaire locale m'énerve. Néanmoins, ce ne ferait aucun bien de me les aliéner, donc je serre les dents et supporte leur flatteries inutiles et leurs réassurances mielleuses.

Heureusement, le loup est avec moi à travers cet ardu processus. Je deviens tellement habituée à son intelligence, qui dépasse de loin celle d'une personne normale, qu'il y a des jours où je suis bouche-bée quand il fait un geste particulièrement canin, comme lécher sa patte ou secouer la queue. Je ne le traite plus comme un simple animal désormais, il m'est devenu cher et un ami précieux.

Le loup est également le seul à qui je peux confier mes réelles motivations. Il ne pourrait pas moins se soucier de s'opposer à June, ou même à Mythal, et un jour il me dit qu'il ne peut pas attendre que son astuce fonctionne. Je lui claque la tête en un avertissement débonnaire, mais je ne préoccupe pas que son aide ait des intentions cachées. Au contraire, j'aurais été mal-à-l'aise s'il n'en avait pas.

Une fois que je me sens mieux, il commence à me montrer les bases de la magie des alentours. Sa variété, ce qu'elle peut affecter, est simplement stupéfiante, et je suis un peu submergée au départ. Ils l'appellent Imagination, le souffle de vie, et j'apprends vite à détecter les différences d'intensité dans certains endroits. Tout en est imprégné, mais une plus grande disponibilité facilite la manipulation du pouvoir – une partie est inhérente à chaque Elvhen, et une autre est empruntée à ce qui nous entoure.

Fen est un enseignant brillant et un mage talentueux. Le mana tournoie en formes et s'écoule en ruisseau sous ses directions maîtrisées, et je peux voir que tout a une signification, et que rien n'arrive sans raison. Pouvoir. Volonté. Intention. Et connaissance de la manière de faire, comment des formes plus compliquées permettent une plus grande concentration de mana et un plus grand effet.

Je passe des journées entières à étudier les glyphes, qui sont les manipulations de base. Ils ont un distinct avantage sur les autres sorts : ils peuvent être modifiés à mi-chemin sans finir sens dessus dessous, et tandis que je deviens meilleure avec les lignes et mêmes les cercles, mes glyphes gagnent en signification. Quand je parviens à créer mon premier glyphe flottant, qui me permet à moi ou à n'importe quel objet placé au centre de planer, je saute et crie ma joie. Enfin, un signe visible de progrès !

Mais je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps à apprendre la magie, ou d'autres commenceront à s'interroger sur mes motivations. Je ne veux attirer l'attention de personne. Le loup prend également soin de me donner mes leçons dans des endroits isolés, renforçant ma conviction de conserver le secret. Donc en attendant, je passe un peu de temps avec June. Je prétends lui pardonner, me radoucir à chacune de ses visites – comme la meilleure actrice jouant un rôle pour sa vie. J'apprends à mentir sans tressaillir. Je comprends comment imiter l'honnêteté et le contentement, mêlant vérités et mensonges en un désordre embourbé, et parfois je ne sais plus où finit l'un et ou commence l'autre. June est si aisément manipulé, et ni naïvement heureux qu'il y a des jours où je me sens coupable de mes tromperies – puis je souviens que c'est à cause de son égoïsme que je suis dans cette situation, et ma conscience la boucle. Pour un moment.

Toutefois, mon association avec June n'est pas aussi simple qu'il le parait malgré le fait qu'il soit un enfant. Il a déplacé son atelier dans les donjons du palais, et quitte rarement la capitale, ces jours-ci. Ce qui signifie que beaucoup de gens veulent quelque chose de lui. Et puisqu'il est en réalité assez craint de la population, ils vont voir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en suivant – à savoir moi-même. En conséquence, je suis constamment harcelée par ceux qui cherchent ses faveurs et des demandeurs, ce qui deviendrait vite terriblement agaçant si je ne pouvais pas l'utilisais à mon avantage. Sans le moindre remord, j'exige des pots-de-vin pour transmettre leurs requêtes à June, et s'ils envoient quelque chose de plus, je peux même m'assurer que June fasse vraiment ce qu'ils demandent.

Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'argent, c'est assez inutile pour moi. Tout ce que l'argent peut acheter, on me le sert sur un plateau d'argent au moindre mot, mais je ne veux pas que d'autres soient au courant de ce que j'obtiens. Donc je demande principalement des livres, des manuels d'instructions, des moyens de lancer des sorts – littéralement tout ce qui peut m'assister dans mon processus d'apprentissage. Je considère cela comme un paiement approprié pour le temps perdu à pousser leur cas en avant.

Obtenir de June qu'il satisfasse leurs requêtes est facile. Cela demande un peu d'encouragement, un peu de pleurnicheries, une petite moue. Et un sourire en récompense, ou une légère bise sur la joue, ce qui les fait rosir alors que ses yeux d'ambre se mettent à briller. Ça me gêne, et me forme à accepter que le garçon tient sincèrement à moi. Je le vois dans ses yeux de cocker, son empressement à me plaire, sa disposition à tout abandonner d'un mot de moi. Dans son allégresse et le fait qu'il soit aux anges en ma présence.

Mythal me lance des regards menaçant dès que je l'influence de manière trop évidente, mais je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète. Elle ne peut pas toucher à un seul de mes cheveux sans contrarier June. Une vicieuse partie de moi reconnaît qu'elle doit maintenant regretter sa décision de me forcer à rester.

J'en veux toujours à June pour m'obliger à demeurer avec lui. Pour son égoïsme. Mais une autre part de moi est flattée par sa dévotion, se délecte d'être traitée comme un trésor sans lequel il ne peut pas vivre. Je veux dire, qui honnêtement ne le serait pas ?

Cela me fait également me sentir mal. Je suis obligée d'admettre que June n'a probablement pas entièrement compris ce qu'il m'avait coûté. Comment le pourrait-il ? En fin de compte, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Je ne suis pas un monstre, ou pas complètement. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Mais piétiner un enfant, d'un certain point de vue innocent, pour parvenir à mes fins me fait réaliser que je ne suis pas meilleure que June. Je veux dire, il était égoïste en me faisant rester en Thédas, et maintenant j'utilise égoïstement ses sentiments pour m'échapper – rapidement, espérons. Une part de moi-même frémit à ce sacrilège : je pense que si quelqu'un blessait Mic de la manière dont je m'apprête à blesser June, lui arracherais le cœur.

Mais me souvenir de mon frère m'aide aussi à me souvenir que je dois rentrer. Et pas seulement pour moi-même : je suis sûre que je manque à ma famille autant qu'elle me manque. Et Jeff. Ma motivation, affaiblie par les tourments de ma conscience, se rétablit d'elle-même, et je suis prête à affronter un nouveau jour dans ce purgatoire.

Les complications qui suivent June ne s'arrêtent pas à un flot constant de demandeurs. Il y a aussi la cour, un piège mortel pour ceux qui ne se méfient pas. Des gens qui croient qu'ils valent plus qu'en réalité, et parmi eux les Evanuris, qui se pavanent comme des paons et manipulent tout le monde selon leurs plans. La famille de June.

J'ai la chance d'échapper à leur attention la plupart du temps, puisque June est toujours jeune et que sa mère n'estime pas nécessaire de l'impliquer énormément dans n'importe quoi. Par extension, je suis aussi épargnée. Mes sentiments là-dessus sont mitigés – d'un côté, c'est un soulagement. Un problème de moins pour réduire le temps que je peux utiliser pour apprendre. De l'autre, c'est une nouvelle manière de montrer que ma valeur ne dépend que de la valeur accordée à June.

Je déteste ça. Je déteste la manière dont les Evanuris sont si captivés par eux-mêmes qu'ils ne voient pas le problème avec le fait de marcher sur autrui pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Si c'était au bénéfice général de tous les Elvhen, je suppose que j'aurais pu digérer la pilule amère – bien que les mots « le plus grand bien » me donnent envie de vomir. C'est à mon sens une excuse bien pratique pour ce qui est allé de travers. Je crois qu'il y a toujours une autre solution, et que s'il n'y en a pas, eh bien – cela veut juste dire que tu n'as pas assez cherché.

Prenons mon cas, par exemple – et oui, j'ai conscience de ne pas être un modèle d'analyse objective ici, mais laissons ce petit détail de côté. Prenons ma situation. Il devait y avoir un moyen mieux choisi de s'occuper de l'obsession de June que ce qui est arrivé. Mais Mythal a juste pris le chemin le plus facile, m'imposant sa décision, et je sais qu'un jour viendra où elle le regrettera. J'espère être là pour le voir, même s'il est plus vraisemblable que cela arrivera en mon absence – si jamais je parviens à partir.

C'est l'un des rares sujets de disputes sur lequel Fen et moi avons un fort désaccord.

 _« Tu peux la comprendre un peu. A la fin, elle est mère, et ferait n'importe quoi pour assurer le bonheur de son enfant. »_

 _« Au prix du bonheur d'autrui ? »_ Je demande avec dédain. Il hausse les épaules avec indifférence.

 _« Agirais-tu différemment ? »_ Il réplique, et je me tais. Au bout du compte, ce que j'aurais fait à sa place importe peu – je ne le suis pas, et ne le serais jamais.

 _« Si jamais je deviens mère, je prie pour être assez sage pour ne pas alimenter ses obsessions sans raisons. »_ Je parle enfin, essayant de ma détacher du problème. Ce n'est de toute évidence pas une tâche aisée, puisque je suis touchée par la question, mais j'essaie. _« J'espère que je serais assez sage pour savoir quand lui refuser ses souhaits, pour lui apprendre l'humilité et la conscience que parfois, les choses ne vont simplement pas dans son sens. »_

 _« Alors tu es plus sage que beaucoup. »_ Reconnaît le loup d'un battement d'oreille. _« Mais le fait est que Mythal n'a pas à l'être. Le monde tourne littéralement autour de leurs souhaits et désirs – pourquoi refuserait-elle quelque chose à June quand elle n'en a pas besoin ? De plus, selon sa compréhension, elle te fait en réalité une faveur, et June pense de même. Il lui a parlé de ton monde et de ta vie, et ils croient tous deux que tu finiras par accepter ton destin et que tu seras reconnaissante de leur interférence. »_

 _« Eh bien ils se trompent gravement. »_ Je suis si irritée que j'en fume presque. _« Et ils ne me connaissent absolument pas. Je hais être forcée à faire quoi que ce soit, et je préférerais mourir que de devenir le jouet de quelqu'un. Et c'est en quoi June cherche à me transformer. »_

 _« Tu sais cela, je sais cela. Mais eux non. »_ Les paroles de Fen'Harel me calment, et je m'approche pour l'étreindre. _« C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'offrir mon aide. »_

 _« Et je te serais éternellement reconnaissante pour cela. »_

 _« Ce qui ne vaut pas grand-chose si tu ne devais pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Il exhale avec un rire grondant, et je ris avec lui. Il n'y a pas de méchanceté dans ses mots, juste une agréable taquinerie. Fen est ainsi, il exprime la vérité au mépris de l'insensibilité qu'elle peut avoir. Je suppose que c'est sa nature lupine, il n'aime pas tourner autour du pot.

A moins que ce ne soit pour piéger autrui. J'ai vu les petites et pas-si-petites blagues qu'il joue contre d'autres, serviteurs comme nobles. Là, il peut être plus patient et perfide que n'importe qui. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'ils se placent eux-mêmes à sa douteuse merci, conscients de sa nature, pourtant toujours à la recherche de son assistance. Parfois, la fin est en leur faveur. Mais les avides et malfaisants paient pour leurs méfaits, et les irréfléchis et effrontés sont battus à plate couture. Il force le Peuple à sortir de sa zone de confort, et les résultats de ses pièges dépendent de leur courage et de leur flexibilité. Il tire beaucoup de plaisir à faire danser les autres aux sons de sa flute, ce qui est le seul trait qu'il partage avec les Evanuris. Mais au contraire d'eux, il le fait rarement pour son propre bénéfice – amusement mis à part. Ses duperies visent à éduquer, seulement ces leçons nécessaires peuvent être cruelles.

J'observe, et parfois même prends part à ses jeux. Le loup me dit un jour qu'il faisait bien plus avant, aujourd'hui ses tours visent plus mon plaisir qu'autre chose. Il m'explique avec chaleur qu'il a trouvé une occupation bien plus intéressante. Que me faire rire est un nouveau but dans sa morne existence.

Je rougis à moitié à chaque fois qu'il parle aussi adorablement. Je lui dis en plaisantant qu'il aurait été un vrai charmeur, eût-il été un homme, et Fen, bouffi d'orgueil en réponse, me rassure son sa virilité indubitable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à sa réplique offensée, emmêle mes doigts dans les mèches épaisses de sa fourrure.

S'il y bien une chose qui me manquera indubitablement en Thédas, ce sera le loup.


	5. Restreinte

_Salut à tous !_

 _Tout d'abord, navrée pour le délai de publication, mais avec la fin du semestre, les dossiers et devoirs s'accumulent... Je publie ce chapitre juste avant les vacances, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais traduire pendant ces dernières, entre les fêtes et mes trois derniers dossiers à achever. Donc, au pire, on se retrouve début janvier._

 _Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favorite ou en follower, et merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes ! Elaine se joint à moi pour ces remerciements par ailleurs._

 _Pour le disclaimer, c'est habituel : rien ne m'appartient, puisque le monde appartient à Bioware, et l'histoire à Elaine de Feu, qui me permet gracieusement de traduire et de publier !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Notes : Breath and Life – Audiomachine

Chapitre 5 : Restreinte

Ce n'est pas explicitement établi, mais j'ai conscience que mon comportement est surveillé, et mes mouvements restreints. C'est clair, dans la façon qu'ont mes gardiens d'échanger des regards nerveux dès que je soulève l'idée de voyager quelque part, et June détourne la moindre suggestion de ce genre. Je sais qu'ils ne me font pas confiance – et à raison – mais c'est vraiment ridicule. Où irais-je ? Comment pourrais-je me cacher dans un monde où tous s'inclinent face à la volonté des Evanuris ? Je ne pourrais pas leur échapper, même si j'allais vadrouiller aux contreforts de Thédas.

Malgré tout, c'est ainsi que sont les choses, et ma liberté se limite aux murs d'Arlathan. Comme si me forcer à demeurer dans ce monde n'était pas assez insultant ! Mais pour le moment, je laisse les choses en état, préférant ne pas attirer une attention excessive en protestant. Il y a énormément à voir et à faire dans la cité, de toute manière.

La capitale d'Elvhenan est, je l'admets, une merveille à contempler. Petits et grands bâtiments s'élevant, modelés en illusoires pics de glace fragile, mais avec bien plus de régularité délibérée que le phénomène naturel. Sculptés en un artistique agencement, ils étincellent de magie et d'une forme de beauté éthérée difficile à décrire. Le joyau couronnant la cité est, bien entendu, le palais de Mythal.

Arlathan est également très verte, malgré son espace limité. Des petits et grands jardins décorent les cours, et des arbres et des vignes cultivées avec attention s'enroulent autour des lanternes et dans les petits espaces entre. Les vignes grimpent sur les rebords des fenêtres et sur les toits, naturellement assorties au marbre veiné d'émeraude. Cela donne l'impression d'un cœur battant, une vie respirée dans toute la ville.

Elle est particulièrement belle aux levers et couchers de soleil. Quand les premiers rayons commencent à réchauffer les cieux, les murs et les tours blancs d'Arlathan créent un fantastique jeu de lumière, qui se sépare et tombe en une myriade de couleurs au sol, tel un chef-d'œuvre de brillants éclats de peinture, illuminant joliment ce qui l'entoure. Le loup m'emmène parfois dehors le matin pour m'exercer à la magie, et j'utilise les nombreuses teintes pour m'aider à différencier les brins de mana que je tisse en sorts.

Le coucher de soleil s'apprécie au mieux depuis les plus hautes tours. La perspective offerte par la cité flottante sur les terres en contrebas est unique. Elles prennent un manteau sanglant alors que les ombres grandissent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout se fonde dans les ténèbres. Les liens des ponts suspendus qui connectent Arlathan au sol sont tels des veines de rubis dans ce cadre. Montante, maintenue par les invisibles puissances de l'imagination et menant au cœur battant de la nation, la splendide Arlathan.

Je suis quelque peu déçue de ne pas être autorisée à la voir par en-dessous également. Je parie qu'elle ressemble à une étoile écarlate, un mirage méritant le pouvoir et la puissance qu'il contient. Je vais devoir me contenter de mon imagination, qui malgré toute ma créativité n'est en rien comparable.

Avec sa brûlante lumière intérieure, Arlathan se grave profondément dans mon cœur en dépit de mes meilleures intentions. J'aurais préféré être capable de la déteste aussi honnêtement que je hais ses maîtres.

Cela me prend des années pour explorer entièrement la cité, des années pendant lesquelles je vois les vies des Elvhen dans toute leur gloire et leur bassesse. Thédas est un monde brutal, fait de dures lois impitoyables et de nombreuses tragédies. Et bien que la magie permette de rendre floues les limites de la réalité, cette dernière est toujours là, enveloppée de coton mais dangereuse et tranchante. Malgré leur longévité, la mort dans ses nombreuses apparences n'est jamais loin des Elvhen. Les pauvres n'ont que peu sinon aucune aide, mourants de diverses maladies ou des rudes hivers. Les riches et les nobles prennent part aux disputes politiques, dont beaucoup s'achèvent à la pointe d'une épée ou l'assassinat de l'un des partis. Les désordres naturels, comme inondations et typhons, causent des ravages, mais avec tant de mages il y a également les catastrophes moins naturelles. Thédas est un lieu où seuls les forts survivent, et tapis dans l'ombre des géants, le modeste sans défenses souffre injustement.

En voyant tout ça, je commence à comprendre pourquoi les serviteurs me considèrent chanceuse. Dans ma position, élevée au-dessus des plus puissants de nobles par la faveur de June, je suis sauve. Bien nourrie, bien habillée, sans soucis pour assombrir mes jours, je suppose que ce doit être considéré comme un honneur.

Au lieu de cela, je maudis encore plus June pour m'avoir choisie au lieu d'une pauvre ère d'en bas qui aurait véritablement été reconnaissante de cette protection et de cet amour. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvée, j'étais heureuse chez moi. Avec mes peintures, mes amis, l'université et Jeff.

En y pensant, je gémis faiblement face à une soudaine réalisation – en définitive, malheureusement, la vie elle-même a prouvé que Jeff avait raison. Encore.

Cela ne fait que quelques années, mais il est passé au second plan dans mes pensées. Là où la perte de mes autres proches me blesse comme une blessure béante toujours ensanglantée, je n'éprouve pour mon petit ami qu'une diverse palette de culpabilité. Sa personnalité, ce qui m'a attirée vers lui – Dieu, même son visage – sont devenus flous. Après quelques années à peine. Je n'ai même pas réalisé le moment exact où j'ai cessé de penser à lui plus que simplement chaleureusement. Qu'est-ce que ça dit de moi ?

Clairement, mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas aussi forts que je le croyais. Mon amour était aussi fugace qu'il m'en a accusé.

Cela me prend du temps pour dépasser cette brutale connaissance d'une partie de moi-même – une partie à propos de laquelle je me portais mieux en l'ignorant. Le loup m'observe avec une inquiétude visible dans son profond regard enchanteur alors que j'avance sans être assez reposée, les yeux soulignés d'ombres noires et les joues gonflées. Je ne peux pas lui expliquer entièrement à quel point je suis déçue de moi-même, à quel point il est difficile de ne pas atteindre ses propres attentes. Je ne m'attendais pas à me découvrir si… superficielle.

Enfin, désespérément opiniâtre, je me force à sortir du gouffre de l'auto-récrimination. Je me débats becs et ongles vers la vie normale, me rappelant fermement que si les circonstances ne nous avaient pas séparés, je n'aurais peut-être jamais cessé d'aimer Jeff. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elles l'ont fait…

Peut-être qu'un jour je finirai par me convaincre des graines de vérité cachées dans ces mots, plutôt que les décortiquer moqueusement à cause des justifications qu'ils contiennent.

Ce qui me remet debout toutefois, est mon refus de laisser Mythal voir qu'elle m'atteint. Que Thédas m'atteint, change qui je suis. Car le fait est incontestable, je suis douée pour l'ignorer. Douée pour prétendre que les années de captivité ont laissé la même fille qui rêvait vivement et peignait avec verve, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je serre les dents et retourne à mon observation de la société d'Elvhenan, notant avec intensité les excentricités et les inhabituelles actions de personnes au seuil de la mort, observant les dernières lueurs de vie avant qu'elle ne leur soit enlevée. J'utilise tout et n'importe quoi pour me distraire de la déplaisante critique de moi-même, et doucement, elle perd son emprise sur moi.

Il n'y a pas de quartiers pour les pauvres, pas de bidonvilles dans Arlathan, mais dire qu'en conséquence, la pauvreté n'existe pas serait un mensonge. Les moins chanceux – les serviteurs – vivent simplement avec leurs maîtres, dans leurs appartements dans les impressionnants manoirs. Et bien qu'épargnés du danger de ne pas avoir de toit au-dessus de la tête, ils sont à la place entraînés dans des disputes mortelles comme malheureux témoins. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quel sort est pire.

De mon fréquent point de vue privilégié, je peux les voir courir d'une tâche à l'autre. Considérant qu'ils ont souvent besoin de monter et descendre du rocher qui supporte la cité, ils doivent avoir peu de temps libre.

La capitale est approvisionnée par les terres en-dessous, où les paysans ont leurs fermes de bétails et de grains. Je ne connais rien à leurs conditions, ou ce que l'on ressent en vivant perpétuellement dans l'ombre du pouvoir, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit si mauvais. En dépit de leur arrogance dominatrice, les Evanuris désapprouvent la cruauté négligente sur les moins importants. Il y a une bonne dose d'hypocrisie dans leur comportement, quand on regarde leurs propres actions, mais je suppose qu'ils se sentent au-dessus des lois.

J'en apprends beaucoup plus à leur sujet lorsque nos interactions augmentent. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon choix, je suis juste plus exposée alors que je suis ma routine journalière. En devenant plus sociale, je peux étendre la portée de mes recherches sur des réponses pour affaiblir l'emprise de Mythal sur moi, et je ne cesse pas juste parce que cela signifie passer plus de temps avec les tordus cinglés qui règnent sur ce monde. La famille de June est une bande de personnes profondément perturbés aux personnalités très distinctes, aux égos sur-gonflés, et dans le temps, toujours à la recherche de plus d'attention. C'est si atrocement contradictoire, je suis déconcertée la plupart du temps.

La plus jeune – et décidément la moins assoiffée de sang de la bande – est Sylaise, la jeune sœur de June. J'aurais aimé dire que puisqu'elle est le moindre mal au milieu des Evanuris, j'ai réussi à me détendre en sa présence. Hélas, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, puisque Sylaise me déteste positivement. Je sèche initialement sur les raisons qui transforment la personnification de douceur aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus en dragon cracheur de feu quand je suis là. A travers une recherche prudente d'information, j'apprends enfin que Sylaise adore June. Elle l'a toujours adoré. Ma présence limite extrêmement le temps que passe June avec elle, et apparemment, depuis notre première rencontre, le garçon lui a à peine accordé de son temps. Puisqu'elle l'aime, et ne peut être en colère contre lui, le blâme de la situation retombe sur moi.

Toutefois, pour tous ses regards noirs et ses remarques méprisantes, Sylaise est principalement inoffensive. Je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Andruil.

L'antipathie d'Andruil à mon égard est agréablement impersonnelle. La sœur aînée de June, et patron autoproclamée des chasseurs, méprise simplement tout ce qui est associé à son jeune frère, et je suis la preuve vivante des talents de June, une récompense pour ses efforts. Elle était l'enfant favorite d'Elgar'Nan, avant que June n'arrive et lui vole la vedette. Je peux, jusqu'à un certain point, comprendre sa frustration. Son pouvoir et son domaine sont tous deux impressionnants, et elle s'est longtemps battue pour obtenir l'obéissance des Elvhen. Associée au courage, se mettant elle-même au défi dans la force et le combat, elle est la plus guerrière de la fratrie, et la moins susceptible de laisser passer une insulte. La seule présence de June l'offense, car ses inventions et sa virtuosité éclipsent ses contributions à la société Elvhen, et ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Elle sent sa position menacée, et elle est réticente à la moindre concession de sa place dirigeante parmi le panthéon.

Je ne dois jamais lui tourner le dos, et elle a toujours un mot acerbe contre moi. Dans un coin de mon esprit, je suis consciente, effrayée, qu'elle adorerait briser le nouveau jouet de son frère pour la plus petite – ou arrangée – excuse. Puisque je suis perpétuellement accompagnée soit de Fen soit de June, elle ne peut pas assouvir ses envies, ce dont je suis soulagée.

Mais malgré toute ma méfiance – pour de bonnes raisons – en présence d'Andruil, celui avec qui je me sens le moins bien est Falon'Din. Le Dieu d'Uthenara, son domaine est le paisible sommeil dans lequel tombent les Elvhen lorsqu'ils sont fatigués de l'existence. Peu trouvent en eux-mêmes le courage de revenir parmi les vivants une fois qu'ils ont goutés à l'existence sans soucis offerte par son royaume.

Le large complexe rocheux sous Arlathan a entièrement été creusé en chambres de pierre pour les dormeurs. Couloirs et escaliers courent sur de nombreux étages, connectant les tranquilles halls, complètement silencieux. Étonnamment, lorsque je les visite, je découvre qu'il n'y a pas tant de membres du Peuple qui se reposent en Uthenara. Cela me donne une nouvelle perspective de la dangerosité réelle de la vie en Thédas – même pour ceux armés de magie et libres du passage du temps. Ajoutant à cela la réticence opiniâtre de la plupart des Elvhen à renoncer à leur existence actuelle, et le tout explique le quasi vide des Halls de Falon'Din.

Mais ce n'est pas son domaine particulier qui m'angoisse, bien que ce soit assez perturbant, une fois que je m'autorise à y penser. Non, ce qui m'inquiète le plus est le fait que je vois en lui une version plus âgée de June, malgré leurs énormes différences physiques : là où June est éclatant et exubérant, Falon'Din est sombre et pensif. Peut-être parce qu'il est entouré quotidiennement de corps insensibles. Je peux imaginer que ça aspirerait toute la joie de n'importe qui.

Mais il est porté par la même chose que l'Enfant Doré. Ils partagent cette intense personnalité passionnée, sous leur masque respectif, June la cache sous sa joyeuse innocence, et Falon'Din sous ses regards toujours acerbes. Regard qui brille d'une dévotion très inquiétante quand il regarde son frère aîné, Dirthamen. Et il boit la moindre de ses paroles, saute au moindre de ses mouvements et boude, maussade à la plus petite désapprobation – exactement comme June agit avec moi.

Dirthamen est tendrement exaspéré du comportement de son jeune jumeau, mais il y a un rejet désinvolte dans son traitement cavalier. Il en prend pas Falon'Din au sérieux. Son frère est blessé chaque fois qu'il est aisément laissé de côté en faveur d'une entreprise plus intéressante qui capture l'attention de son Dirthamen. Mais il n'est jamais découragé, il n'abandonne jamais l'espoir que la situation change un jour.

D'après les rumeurs du palais, c'est ainsi depuis dix siècles au moins. Avant même qu'ils ne deviennent adultes, Falon'Din poursuivait Dirthamen sans relâche.

C'est véritablement terrifiant. Si je devais voir en lui une image de la manière dont June grandira, alors je ne peux pas espérer que l'Enfant Doré perde juste son intérêt pour moi. Au contraire, l'obsession compulsive semble augmenter avec le temps.

Dirthamen, le plus vieux des enfants de Mythal, est une quelque sorte une énigme dans sa fratrie. Son visage demeure illisible et stoïque peu importe la situation, et au vue des nombreuses actions hasardeuses de Falon'Din pour attirer son regard, c'est un exploit. J'ignore ce qu'il pense de moi pendant de nombreuses années. Et même après l'avoir appris, c'est seulement une impression générale, rien de certain. Et ce qu'il pense des singeries de Falon'Din est soumis aux hypothèses de tous. Il n'est juste pas d'un naturel expressif.

Il apparaît prudemment compréhensif de ma détresse. En tant que Dieu des Secrets, il a ses façons de découvrir des informations sur les autres en dépit de leurs meilleures intentions. J'ai presque une crise cardiaque à la suite d'une rencontre avec lui un jour, alors que j'écrème les livres de la bibliothèque, qui me laisse tremblante, couverte d'une sueur froide qui me coule le long de la colonne. A la manière d'une feuille nouvelle sous une tempête d'été, je suis impuissante, dépendante de sa bonne volonté.

Soyons parfaitement honnête – malgré toute ma motivation, mes progrès dans l'étude de la magie avancent à l'allure d'un escargot. J'ai cru que je le comprenais quand j'ai pris cet engagement, mais la réalité a malheureusement dépassée mes attentes. Ce qui est pour les Elvhen aussi naturel que respirer, j'ai dû l'apprendre pas à pas, graver méticuleusement dans ma mémoire les gestes précis qui affectent la magie ambiante. J'ai dû apprendre comment amasser du pouvoir dans l'arrière de mon esprit, et comment le rendre vivant à mon commandement, comment évaluer le flux de mana pour ne pas m'épuiser et comment juger si un sort est faisable pour mes capacités actuelles. Comment tordre mes doigts contre le naturel, pliant le mana pour créer les formes que je désire – et quels mouvements perturbent l'équilibre, et lesquels l'augmentent.

Le mana, d'une certaine façon, est comme un muscle – à l'arrière du crâne. Inutilisé, il reste stagnant et endormi, mais avec quelques efforts il peut grandir et s'étendre, gagner en masse pour ainsi dire. Bien sûr, comme n'importe quel autre muscle, il est limité par les prédispositions de son utilisateur, c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais atteindre le même niveau de puissance que Mythal ou Fen, des êtres naturellement très puissants magiquement.

Et certains jours, la tâche qui me reste me parait insurmontable. Car pour une chose apprise, dix nouvelles sont soudainement à ma portée, et toutes sont nécessaires pour augmenter ma compréhension. Les chemins d'études possibles divergent, il y a une infinité de solutions à un problème, une infinité d'approche pour effectuer quelque chose. Les solutions de Fen sont différentes de celles de Mythal, et June voit tout d'une manière complètement unique. Tous ont raison, et en même temps tous ont tort, car aucune de leurs solutions n'est la mienne. Je dois trouver ma propre manière de m'occuper de la situation, car ça n'a jamais été tenté auparavant – personne d'aussi faible que moi – une fourmi à côté d'un immense géant – n'a jamais essayé de renverser l'autorité des Evanuris dans les arcanes.

Parfois l'impuissance m'accable. Je me sens si faible et piètre en comparaison au pouvoir de Mythal, les chaînes enserrant mon âme demeurent aussi fortes que jamais. Maintenant que je peux enfin les percevoir, elles sont d'autant plus intimidantes. Dans ces moments, la dépression me frappe avec une puissance renouvelée, et je me recroqueville dans un coin de ma chambre, roulée en boule, pour pleurer silencieusement. Je suis complètement improductive pendant les heures qui suivent, et Fen doit lentement m'amadouer hors de ma coquille, me rassurer sur le fait que oui, je peux et je le ferai. Que pour tout le pouvoir que Mythal détient, ma détermination le dépasse de loin. Je remarque avec mauvaise humeur que je ne suis pas vraiment très motivée à cet instant, il se contente de me regarder, les yeux emplis d'une illimitée sagesse patiente, et j'ai l'impression d'être grondée comme une enfant. Alors je me reprends encore, parce qu'il est inimaginable de ne pas le faire. Trainant des pieds, je lui permets de m'emmener dehors ré-affronter le monde.

C'est lors d'un de ces jours que je rencontre Dirthamen. Le temps est morne, des nuages noirs chassent le bleu du ciel, la nature correspond à mon humeur. J'essaie de lire un passage sur la manipulation d'âme du livre sous mes yeux, mais en réalité je suis totalement perdue dans mon accablante misère. Mon inattention est telle que je ne remarque pas la nouvelle présence, jusqu'à ce que Dirthamen me surplombe, assombrissant la pauvre lumière de la fenêtre juste au-dessus.

Je sursaute dans mon siège, paniquée, et essaie instinctivement de couvrir le texte – avant de maudire ma propre stupidité. Voilà qui était brillant. Maintenant je suis sûre d'avoir son attention. Dirthamen parcourt ma pile de livres des yeux sans rien dire, avant de se détourner et de disparaître à travers les étagères.

Je relâche ma respiration, soulagée. Prématurément. Il revient rapidement, et enlève gentiment ma main du livre qu'elle recouvrait. Je le fixe effrontément, le défiant d'émettre le moindre commentaire, alors qu'il se penche et me murmure à l'oreille.

 _« Garde un meilleur contrôle de tes nerfs. Ton comportement hurle pratiquement_ _ **coupable.**_ _»_ Sa voix frémis de pur amusement, et je le fusille du regard d'instinct, irritée d'être soumise au ridicule. Un léger sourire narquois étire les lèvres de Dirthamen, et il bat rapidement en retraite sous mes yeux menaçant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sort que je desserre les poings, remarquant avec indifférence les blessures perlées de sang que mes ongles ont creusés dans mes paumes. Tremblante d'effroi, je ferme les yeux, secouée.

Bien trop proche.

Je ne réalise qu'après que quelques minutes se soient écoulées qu'il a placé un autre livre sur les miens – « L'art du dés-ensorcellement ».

Ce qu'il contient est bien au-delà de ma portée, mais cela me fournit les fondations pour lever le sort de Mythal. Encouragée par cet apport inattendu, je retourne à mes études avec un enthousiasme renouvelé, dévorant le contenu avant le soir.

 _« Pourquoi m'a-t-il donné ça ? »_ J'interroge Fen lors de notre session quotidienne.

Nous avons modifié nos horaires depuis que je suis parvenue à dépasser les bases. Fen m'a montré l'incroyable opportunité offerte par Thédas – le rêve conscient. C'est encore plus formidable puisque avec la conscience coupée du corps, nous sommes capables de nous lier directement à l'Imagination, transformant la réalité du rêve comme nous le voulons. Ça aide que je ne suis plus limitée par ma maigre source de mana, e nous passons nos nuits sur d'utiles expérimentations. Malheureusement, puisque je n'utilise pas vraiment ma propre force pendant ces moments, je dois pratiquer pendant la journée également. Autrement, mon mana n'augmenterait pas, et Fen me répète perpétuellement qu'il est extrêmement important d'implanter la gestuelle correcte dans ma mémoire musculaire pour que mon corps puisse instinctivement aider mes sorts. De toute évidence, je ne le fais pas lorsque mon corps est allongé sans mouvements dans un profond sommeil.

En conséquence, cela signifie d'ennuyeuses, répétitives répétitions des sorts pendant la journée. Retravailler les bases dont je me souviens déjà si bien que je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de Fen pour les accomplir correction. Mais apparemment, ma sensibilité augmente, donc c'est bien ?

Je suppose ?

Je dois admettre que depuis que notre emploi du temps a changé, je me suis laissée aller certains jours. Ces maudites répétitions sont si abrutissantes, et bien que j'en comprenne la nécessité, je ne peux simplement me forcer à en être enthousiaste.

Durant ces paresseuses journées, je me promène dans les jardins avec le loup, débattant sur les différences entre Thédas et mon monde. Ce sont des conversations bien plus intéressantes que celles que j'avais avec June, le loup est infiniment plus mature et plus sage sur les coutumes de Thédas. Je me souviens alors vivement de la jeunesse de June.

Fen ne me pousse jamais à pratiquer plus. Bien qu'il ait promis de m'aider – et il respecte résolument sa part du marché – il n'a pas vraiment hâte de me renvoyer dans mon monde. Je suis certaine qu'il a commencé à énormément apprécier ma compagnie, et bien que j'aime la sienne également, une part de moi s'inquiète un peu que ne vienne un jour où il reprendra sa promesse. Il pourrait simplement décider qu'il préférerait me garder ici.

Mais je ne laisse pas ces vagues, et assez déplacées, inquiétudes troubler notre facile amitié. Le loup estime l'indépendance, comprend mon besoin – pas envie, besoin – de retourner chez moi. Lui-même étouffe dans les murs du palais de Mythal, et je peux l'entendre grogner à moitié à ce sujet de temps en temps. Je lui rappelle qu'au contraire de moi, rien ne le retient ici et qu'il est libre de partir s'il le veut. Fen se contente de renifler, et répond avec dérision.

 _« Et te laisser livrée à toi-même ici ? Qui peut avoir ce que je découvrirai en revenant ! Non, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi aisément, mon amie – malgré tout mon amour des grands espaces, ta personnalité étincelante est bien plus intéressante que la nature sauvage et indifférente. »_ Il continue de faire nerveusement les cent pas, détestant les murs rapprochés de la cage qui m'emprisonne, mais je ne fais plus de suggestion en ce sens.

Le loup se sent bien mieux dans le monde de l'Imagination, la lande sans limites qu'il peut modeler selon ses envies, lui offrant un soulagement nécessaire. Ce qui est la raison au fait que nos leçons se déroulent principalement dans des clairières forestières ombragées, ou de vastes plaines s'étirant sur des kilomètres – ce que ses pensées conjurent pour nous. Souvent, il part courir alors que je digère le contenu de la leçon actuelle – ce n'est pas aussi plaisant que de le faire physiquement, mais il clame s'en satisfaire. Au regard de la façon dont son esprit est si à l'unisson avec l'Imagination, qui suis-je pour contester.

 _« Fen ? Je t'ai posé une question. »_ Je deviens impatiente face à son silence prolongé. Même s'il réfléchit, il peut le faire à haute voix, que j'ai une petite idée de la direction que prennent ses pensées.

 _« Une hypothèse – il veut stopper la croissance de June. »_ Le loup répond lentement, mais sa réponse résonne d'incertitude. _« Ta disparition va au moins la freiner, au mieux entièrement diffuser sa motivation. »_

 _« Je suis heureuse de son égoïsme alors. Au moins je n'ai pas à l'apprécier. »_

Fen rit.

 _« Non, en effet. »_ Il admet une fois ses gloussements calmés. Je me love dans sa fourrure, puisant du courage dans sa présence, calmant mes nerfs lessivés. Cette rencontre m'a plus secouée que je n'aime à l'admettre.

Mais Dirthamen ne perturbe plus ma paix, et je suis contrainte, réticente, de considérer que ses motivations étaient peut-être plus compliquées que ne le suppose Fen. Quand il m'empêche de quelques commentaires bien placés de commettre de graves faux-pas, je lui suis reconnaissante, de mauvaise grâce. Presque contre moi-même, je commence à apprécier sa personnalité très terre-à-terre. Bien qu'il ne laisse jamais glisser son masque, un esprit affuté se cache en-dessous, et humour pince-sans-rire qui me rappelle Fen. Je me détends doucement en sa présence, et le considère comme un allié dans ce palais de vipères prêtes à frapper.

Le strict père de June, Elgar'Nan, est celui que les Elvhen associent à la justice et son côté plus sauvage, la vengeance. Il est le dernier recours quand ils ne parviennent pas à une résolution satisfaisante de leurs problèmes, et on ne va le voir littéralement qu'en **dernier** ressort, car souvent les deux partis repartent insatisfaits du jugement. Et pourtant, ils persistent à venir lui demander ses sévères décrets.

Je le vois de mes propres yeux une fois seulement. Le criminel jugé affronte de lourdes charges, mais néanmoins rien ne me prépare à le voir déchiré en morceaux sanglants par le pouvoir sans merci de la justice d'Elgar'Nan. Je quitte l'endroit en retenant à peine ma nausée, soutenue pas mon orgueil qui ne permet pas à des témoins de me voir dans un état si pitoyable. Fen passe la journée à me regarder patiemment vomir mes intestins dans la salle de bain.

Je ne m'interroge pas sur le bien ou le mal de la décision d'Elgar'Nan, ce n'est pas mon monde, ce ne sont pas mes lois. Ce jour me remémore juste une autre raison de pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent miens.

Enfin, il y a Mythal elle-même.

La cause de mon malheur, celle qui refuse obstinément de relâcher sa prise sur mon âme dans cet endroit maudit.

Je peux affirmer que ma haine est parfaitement réciproque.


	6. Comprise

_Salut à tous !_

 _Tout d'abord, navrée pour le retard de publication, mais en plus des fêtes, j'ai du faire face à quelques problèmes personnels. Mais c'est passé, et je reprends du service !_

 _Ensuite, merci à ceux qui suivent cette traduction et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! J'ai transmis à Elaine, elle se joint à ses remerciements._

 _Enfin, comme d'habitude, le disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, puisque l'histoire appartient à Elaine de Feu qu'elle m'autorise à traduire, et le monde à Bioware, alas..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Notes : A Hero Within Us – David Eman & Trevor DeMaere

Pour les impatients – ce chapitre s'arrête avant le chapitre 4 de _Pride_

Chapitre 6 : Comprise

Sylaise est peut-être ma plus grande ennemie dans le palais – elle est assurément la plus véhémente – mais je ne peux pas ignorer le mécontentement de Mythal envers moi. D'un côté, pour toute son agressivité passive contre moi, Andruil est parfaitement satisfaite d'oublier mon existence. Loin des yeux loin du cœur, comme on dit. Ce n'est pas le cas avec sa mère. Mythal est régulièrement confrontée aux conséquences de mes actions ne peut pas me laisser tranquille. Surtout depuis que j'ai commencé à employer mon influence sur June pour atteindre mes buts, elle est devenue de plus en plus furieuse contre moi. De toute évidence, elle me considère indigne de l'amour de son fils prodige, ce sur quoi elle serait surprise d'apprendre que je suis d'accord. June, malgré tous ses défauts, mérite quelqu'un d'honnête. Quelqu'un disposé à l'aimer en retour, à lui rendre autant de générosité et de chaleur. Malheureusement, il a choisi un être ingrat pour lui accorder ses grâces.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas réellement me blesser de crainte de perdre l'estime de son enfant, Mythal trouve d'autres moyens de rendre ma vie inutilement difficile. Après que j'ai poussé June à offrir une faveur particulièrement contraignante à l'un des nobles d'Elvhenan, près de la fin de ma deuxième décennie à Thédas, environ – bien qu'en vérité, j'ai perdu le compte exact depuis longtemps – elle en a finalement assez. Pour exprimer son entière désapprobation, elle me prévoit des tuteurs sur des sujets, a-t-elle expliqué à June, qui m'aideront à prendre ma juste place à ses côtés quand le moment viendra. Des leçons d'histoires, de manières de cour, de politique, d'économie, et même des bases de diplomatie – bien que les Elvhen méprisent les races prétendument inférieures qui peuplent Thédas, ils maintiennent toujours les apparences, jusqu'à un certain point. Je bous face au temps perdu et m'endors d'ennui pendant les sermons. Toutefois, malgré mon honnête souhait de ne rien en retirer pour la beauté du geste, j'apprends certaines choses.

Il y a des maudits professeurs pour absolument tout. Ils me montrent comment me mouvoir avec plus de grâce, comment maintenir mon maintien en toutes circonstances, comment incliner dos et coup dans l'angle correct, et la courbe précise de ma main selon le statut de la personne que je salue. La danse, la monte – de chevaux, et de griffons également, bien que ces derniers ne me soient pas réellement utiles puisque je suis toujours interdite de sortir de la ville – la littérature, et tout cela est pénible et stérile. Je suis parfaitement conscience que Mythal remplit mes journées à ras bord pour s'assurer que j'ai moins de temps pour les pétitions.

Mais soyons juste, ce n'est pas si atroce. Les poèmes Elvhen sont des œuvres d'art, et je ne peux pas vraiment leur rendre justice. Comme des parfaits traits d'un pinceau fin, ils animent les idées exprimées, et je suis perpétuellement émerveillée par les jeux de mots soigneusement organisés. De nombreuses significations, de multiples sens cachés – aussi lyrique que le langage même.

J'apprends également à aimer monter. Sur Terre, les cheveux sont devenus largement obsolètes avec la venue de la technologie, et monter est désormais un loisir cher à avoir. Puisque je gardais tout l'argent qui me restait pour mon matériel d'art, je n'ai jamais fait l'expérience à une exception près – et je suis tombée bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est définitivement pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air.

Maintenant, avec tout mon temps libre – et j'écarte les pensées désagréables de la maison, de nécessité et de retour, qui s'éloigne à chaque seconde gaspillée – je m'accorde cette fascination enfantine. Les larges animaux, généralement dociles, tendent leurs longs cous en ma direction, et je m'amuse dans les longs et courts trots dans les vastes jardins du palais.

Chevaucher un griffon est totalement nouveau, les cieux qui ont l'air si merveilleux d'en bas deviennent assez effrayant. Le vent change et tourne brusquement, tandis que les larges créatures d'adaptent – surprenamment, pour toute leur puissances, ils font d'extrêmement inconfortables montures. Ils ne sont absolument pas plus rapides que les chevaux, en dépit de leur avantage de voyager au-dessus du sol. Les griffons ne sont pas habitués aux longues distances, leurs corps sont faits pour de courtes explosions d'activités rapides, puis pour de longues semaines à se prélasser avec le ventre plein.

Mais la plus grande surprise de toutes est la dance. A la maison, je n'avais pas le moindre talent musical. Mon chant était faux et hors du rythme, et ajouté à ma maladresse – je me rappelle avec un sourire triste que ce fut la cause de ma rencontre avec Jeff – cela faisait de moi un cauchemar sur la piste de danse. Ce n'est plus le cas.

Bien que je ne puisse toujours pas chanter pour sauver ma vie, même avec ma voix plus pure, les oreilles Elvhen captent le rythme interne des mélodies bien plus facilement que mes défectueuses oreilles humaines ne l'ont jamais pu. Cela m'apporte une joie pure d'entendre les nuances cachées des notes lyriques créées par les talentueux musiciens. Le loup ne parvient absolument pas à comprendre ce que je vois à caracoler en figures élaborées sur la piste de dance, et je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Comment puis-je exprimer des années de jalousie, à regarder d'autres tournoyer en restant coincée près du mur ? J'ai toujours aimé écouter de la bonne musique, elle m'a souvent accompagnée dans mes nuits tardives passées à peindre. C'est formidable, d'en découvrir un nouvel aspect, autre chose à apprécier.

J'adore trouver de nouveaux aspects positifs à Thédas. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à craindre l'incertitude de mon destin, ou je deviendrai complètement folle. Ces petits rayons de soleil m'aident à contrer la dépression, qui se dessine constamment au-dessus de ma tête. Et je n'ose pas la regarder en face, effrayée de ce que je verrais. Ce que j'apprendrais, à propos de moi, et de ma résolution vacillante.

Une conséquence malheureusement négative de tout ça est que j'ai moins de temps pour mon entrainement à la magie, que malgré tout mon désintérêt réticent j'essaie de pratiquer régulièrement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit intentionnel – je suis presque certaine que Mythal demeure dans ignorante de mes véritables intentions. Mais cela arrive malgré tout, et mes progrès sont d'autant plus ralentis.

Puisque Mythal est occupée à rendre mes journées difficiles, je n'hésite pas à utiliser mon nouveau savoir pour exhiber mon manque de respect pour elle et ses manières dominatrices. Mais je marche sur des œufs – il y a une ligne rouge entre le défi et le suicide, et en présence des Evanuris, elle devient désagréablement floue. Ils peuvent se montrer assoiffés de sang.

Je suis parfaitement consciente – et si je devais avouer la vérité, j'en suis effrayée – qu'en dépit de la protection de June, une révolte franche me tuerait. La tolérance de Mythal est limitée, due à mes circonstances atténuantes et dans l'intérêt de June. Alors je marche tête haute là où les Elvhen courbent la leur, Mythal n'a rien fait pour mériter ma considération. Mais lorsque l'on m'ordonne de faire quelque chose, je le fais immédiatement. Pour toute mon obstination, l'idée de perdre la vie ne me motive pas. Je passe maître dans l'art de rester sagement irrespectueuse.

Dirthamen est le premier à nommer ce qui me pousse à courtiser tous ces dangers – à la plus grande exaspération de Fen, car le loup préférerait que je garde mon culot pour moi-même. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer mon besoin de m'opposer à l'être le plus dangereux qui ait jamais marché sur Thédas, de pousser constamment les limites de sa patience déjà effilochée avec moi. Mais, lorsque Dirthamen lui donne finalement un nom, au début je ne le vois pas comme les autres le voient…

Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie de sa part alors qu'il répond à la question de son frère à mon propos – car June l'admire également, de la même manière que Falon'Din, bien que sans la perturbante passion pour brouiller son jugement. Et il va souvent chercher les explications du Dieu des Secrets à propos de mon comportement déraisonnable, selon lui.

Je suis perplexe quant au pourquoi il va voir Dirthamen au lieu de Fen, alors que nous n'avons échangé que quelques conversations au cours des années passées à Arlathan. Bien qu'en fin de compte l'Evanuris se révèle un juge étonnamment exact de mon caractère, sa connaissance de mes motivations reste éparse. Car pour tout ce que j'ai dit sur moi-même, bien peu est sorti de l'Imagination où Fen et moi nous délectons de la paix imperturbée – et le loup m'a assuré qu'il n'existe aucun moyen pour qui que ce soit de nous y surprendre.

 _« Je suis surpris que tu aies à le demander. La gracieuse Fean'Na marche perpétuellement tête haute et refuse de battre en retraite devant quiconque. Même devant notre très estimée mère. »_

 _« Fean'Na ne saisit pas le danger dans lequel elle se place ! »_ La voix de June s'élève en une plainte. Je grimace, me considérant bénie que Mythal se soit absentée tôt après le souper. Je n'aurais pas supporté son dédain pesant sur moi dans cette situation. En mon for intérieur, je maudis June pour son manque total de conscience de l'endroit et du moment où poser ses maudites question. Il n'a pas réalisé que leur conversation a attiré l'attention des tables alentours, les nobles se penchant pour tendre l'oreille.

Les yeux normalement fermés de Dirthamen brillent d'un amusement contrariant, ce qui me fait dire qu'il n'est pas seulement parfaitement conscient de la situation, mais également de mon irritation.

 _« Au contraire, mon cher frère. Je serais prêt à parier qu'elle le saisit bien mieux que toi, mais qu'elle estime que sa fierté en vaut la chandelle. »_ Il marque une pause, ajoutant pensivement. _« En fait, ce ne serait pas exagéré de la nommer Fierté personnifiée. Elle se comporte assurément comme telle. »_

June n'apprécie pas l'explication conciliante de son frère, et marmonne dans sa barbe non existante alors qu'il sort, des éclairs dans les yeux. Je secoue la tête et l'écarte de mes préoccupations, soulagée que cet embarrassant discours à mon propos soit enfin fini.

Cela a peut-être commencé comme une plaisanterie, mais rapidement, cela gagne une vie propre. Avant que je n'aie le temps de le réaliser, serviteurs comme nobles s'adressent à moi avec une inclinaison respectueuse et un seul mot, prononcé comme un titre honorifique.

Sola. _Fierté_.

En dépit d'à quel point je trouve cela ridicule, cela me donne à réfléchir. Peut-être Dirthamen a-t-il réellement mis le doigt sur quelque chose ? Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme particulièrement fière. Trop entêtée, certainement. Résolue, appréciant ma liberté, sans le moindre doute. Mais fière ? Et pourtant… Quelque chose, dans le fait que le nom se répand comme une traînée de poudre à travers les gens du palais, m'empêche de rejeter l'idée.

 _« Ça te convient. »_ Dit le loup, riant de ma confusion. Je détourne la tête, regrettant de lui avoir demandé son avis. _« Ça te convient si bien, que je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas vu avant. »_ Mais ces mots ne contiennent aucune irritation, uniquement une appréciation profonde, peut-être même un peu d'émerveillement. Je suis prise de l'envie la plus insensée de me pavaner à son compliment, mais je parviens à m'en empêcher avant de me ridiculiser d'autant plus.

Maintenant que Fen l'a dit, je n'ai d'autres choix que d'accepter ses paroles. Je lui fais confiance, et je crois qu'il me connait mieux que personne. J'ai tout partagé de moi-même avec lui. Comment puis-je douter de son jugement dans de telles circonstances ?

Et je dois également accepter que j'ai changé. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas souhaité, mais après plus de trois décennies ici, je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à autre chose (et la réalisation que cela fait plus de **trois décennies** est comme un coup au ventre). Je ne crois pas avoir été fière avant de venir à Thédas – ou du moins, pas autant. Mais être ici me force à m'adapter de nombreuses manières. Ma fierté est devenue mon bouclier, m'a aidé à supporter cette réalité cruelle, imposée. Et ce n'est de loin pas le pire trait de caractère que j'ai acquis, ni l'un de ceux dont je devrais avoir honte – alors que je place mes capacités de manipulation et de tromperie au sommet de cette liste.

Tout du moins, je peux porter ce nouveau titre avec fierté. Il serait honteux de ne faire rien de moins, d'être tout sauf ça. Ma résolution de m'approprier cette nouvelle définition de moi-même grandit, et tandis que le nombre de personne me donnant ce nom augmente, d'une manière je deviens de plus en plus la personne qu'ils voient en moi. La personne, j'ai soudainement réalisé, que je voudrais être.

La meilleure compréhension de moi-même, et l'acceptation de cette nouvelle personnalité m'aident à gagner en confiance. Maintenant que j'ai un nom – une raison – pour elle, je deviens encore plus effrontée dans ma discrète rébellion. Elle me donne plus de vitalité, un vent pour porter mes ailes tandis que je trouve des moyens de fuir ma cage. Les nombreux petits moyens que j'utilise pour me battre, agrippant ma liberté toutes griffes dehors avec un désespoir soutenu, car je refuse d'être intimidée. Et le long de ce chemin, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, mes pas gagnent en assurance, et je ne crains plus de faire un faux pas dans ce Palais mortel. D'une certaine manière, je cesse d'être la mendiante abattu pas le Destin. D'une certaine manière, je commence à posséder mon destin à nouveau.

Cela m'aide également, enfin, à surpasser ma culpabilité envers Jeff. Il n'est désormais rien de plus qu'un vague fantôme dans mes souvenirs – plus une conscience que quelqu'un comme lui a existé, qu'une véritable personne dont je me souviens. Peut-être que je ne l'aimais pas autant qu'il le méritait, mais je tenais à lui aux mieux de mes possibilités. Il n'y avait aucune tromperie là-dedans, j'étais sincèrement attachée à lui. Et je dois me souvenir que je n'aurais jamais la chance de me repentir si je ne me sors pas d'ici.

J'ai trouvé ma fierté, et à ses côtés la motivation de continuer. C'est déconcertant, à quel point une petite chose peut faire une telle différence.

Mythal n'est pas vraiment heureuse de ma transformation, elle sent avec justesse qu'elle perd son contrôle sur moi. Ses piques acerbes ne me touchent plus, et la nonchalance que je simulais n'est plus fausse désormais. Mais les yeux du loup brillent d'approbation et il n'a plus besoin de me relever après mes accès de mélancolie. Non, désormais je suis assez forte pour me relever toute seule.

Maintenant que je suis plus assurée, je peux voir certaines choses plus clairement, non seulement à mon propos, mais à propos du loup également. Il était – est – mon sauveur, mais je ne l'ai vu que sous un angle positif, demeurant aveugle à ses défauts. Je ne le regrette pas, puisque ça nous a permis de nous lier plus facilement et de trouver l'amitié – mais maintenant je trouve ma perspicacité déficiente, et notre amitié terne. Il est présent pour moi, vrai, mais de la même manière je devrais être là pour lui. Je décide de le pousser vers sa grandeur, car je peux le voir clairement même si personne d'autre ne le peut – le loup possède un potentiel pour la grandeur.

Mais il est paresseux. Peu de choses le motivent à agir, et même dans mon cas, ce n'était pas par compassion mais par curiosité qu'il a avancé. Je ne suis pas en colère quand il l'admet, les oreilles honteusement couchées et les épaules abaissées en excuses. Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Fen ne me connaissait pas alors, il ne me devait rien.

Sa faveur est inconstante après tout, offerte par caprice et aussi aisément reprise. Je dois être le seul exemple où il est devenu assez intéressé, et l'est **resté** pour une période aussi prolongée. Quand je l'interroge à ce propos, curieuse, il se moque.

 _« C'est parce que tu es spécial, Fierté. Différente de tous. »_

Je rougis et détourne la tête de lui, tentant de réprimer ma mortification. C'était un simple compliment, Dieu ait pitié de moi !

Ma tentative est sans objet alors que Fen souffle son amusement, et sans hésitation se tourne, pressant sa tête lupine dans le creux de mon cou. Je tressaille doucement quand son nez froid, légèrement humide touche ma peau.

 _« Tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi. »_ Son souffle chaud brûle ma clavicule, mais la sensation est surprenamment plaisante. Je réprime mon frisson enchanté, et j'entoure son corps de mes mains, enfouissant mon visage dans les vagues noires de sa fourrure épaisse.

 _« Tu ne devrais pas interpeller une dame sur sa gêne. »_ Je marmonne avec indignation, toujours rouge. J'obtiens ainsi un autre petit rire, et je râle en décidant d'abandonner le sujet avant qu'il ne devienne encore plus inconfortable pour moi.

Les Elvhen se méfient de lui, l'appelant le Loup Implacable à la fois en signe de respect, et en avertissement pour ceux qui ferait confiance à ses paroles facilement. Et leur vigilance n'est pas sans raison, je dois l'admettre. Ses pièges et ses jeux aux frais d'autrui peuvent être vus cruels, parfois, et demandent toujours beaucoup de leurs destinataires. Je me rappelle aisément que j'étais réticente à croire en ses garanties, presqu'en guerre contre moi-même. Mais l'espoir avait déjà commencé à croître dans mon cœur, et presque en dépit de ma volonté j'ai suivi ses conseils. Si je devais être honnête, je devrais admettre que je n'avais d'autres choix que de le croire.

Maintenant, je le pousse à s'investir plus. Quand il m'agresse, me disant qu'il se sentait bien ainsi, je lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas sans défauts. S'il peut m'encourager à accomplir l'impossible, pourquoi ferais-je moins pour lui ? Je suis son amie.

Mes mots font taire ses protestations, et il tombe dans une profonde réflexion. Bien qu'il ne dise pas un mot de plus sur le sujet, je le compte comme un succès. Ce ne doit pas être facile, de changer, quand sa routine est gravée en lui depuis des centaines – des milliers – d'années.

Mon humeur complaisante et mon attitude décontractée sont perturbée lorsque dans ma quatrième décennie, June entre dans la puberté.

Au début, je ne reconnais pas les signes. Oui, il demande plus d'affection et me colle plus – mais je juge que c'est une sorte de phase, qui passera bientôt. Sauf qu'elle ne passe pas, et je suis de plus en plus perturbée par ses invasions constantes de mon espace personnel. Il a toujours été libre dans ses contacts affectueux, mais maintenant il semble ne pas pouvoir garder ses mains de moi.

Pendant ce temps-là, la Lune de la Chasseresse approche rapidement au début de la cinquième décennie que je passe à Thédas, et tout Elvhenan se prépare. C'est une célébration au nom d'Andruil, une seule nuit tous les deux ans quand les étoiles s'alignent dans sa constellation. J'observe le chaos qui accompagne les préparatifs avec une distance sceptique, complètement détachée de l'énergique esprit festif.

Je n'ai jamais réellement compris le but des Evanuris et de leurs spectacles de puissance devant le peuple. A mes yeux, la seule utilité que je vois dans la Lune de la Chasseresse est un moyen de mesurer le passage du temps – j'aurais complètement perdu le compte, sans les banquets réguliers. Mais à l'évidence, il y a une raison – Andruil n'a pas une once d'altruisme en elle. Elle n'arrangerait jamais quelque chose d'aussi pénible et chronophage si ça ne servait pas un but supérieur.

Je me renseigne auprès de Fen. Il est stupéfait par la question, comme si ça aurait dû être évident – mais il me l'explique néanmoins patiemment.

 _« Les Evanuris ne sont pas des dieux – pas selon ta définition. Ils ne sont pas omnipotents, comme tu le sais très bien. Et leur pouvoir même est fortement lié à leurs fidèles. Plus un Evanuris reçoit de prières, plus grand est le potentiel à sa disposition. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas de puissance qui leur est propre – mais les Créateurs, dans leur sagesse, ont mis ces limites en place pour assurer que les Evanuris prendraient véritablement soin de leurs charges. »_

Je fronce les sourcils, étudiant ses explications. Naturellement, cela explique pourquoi Andruil s'en soucierait – et pourquoi elle est si jalouse de June. Je croyais c'était simplement son amour-propre blessé qui parlait, que perdre autant des siens au profit de son plus jeune frère était inacceptable. Maintenant, il y a une raison plus concrète et réaliste pour ses actes.

 _« Et quelle est ta place là-dedans ? »_ Je demande avec un intérêt avide.

 _« Moi ? »_ Il se relève et étire son corps gigantesque. Ses os craquent légèrement, et ses muscles tremblent après m'avoir servi d'oreiller pendant les deux dernières heures. Je fixe sans honte cette image de létalité personnifiée à la fois en pouvoir et en intelligence, submergée par l'émerveillement. Parfois, quand il se comporte comme un chien domestique, c'est facile d'oublier – je le fais souvent – qu'il n'y a rien de dompté en lui. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être un jour aussi proche d'un tel prédateur, demeurant à sa merci et pourtant dans le même temps – entièrement en sécurité. Je combats une impulsion d'entremêler une nouvelle fois mes mains dans sa fourrure, me réprimandant de mon avidité. C'en est assez.

 _« Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. Bien que je suppose que je le pourrais, si je le désirais. »_ Fen réfléchit pensivement, me jetant un coup d'œil furtif. Ses yeux d'orage sont traversés par un éclair de quelque chose, mais avant que je ne puisse le déchiffrer, il détourne la tête en prétendant ne m'avoir jamais regardé. Quelque peu irritée pour aucune raison apparente, je lutte pour garder ma voix uniforme.

 _« Ne le fais pas, je te préfère bien plus comme tu es. »_

 _« Ah, et là repose le cœur du problème. »_ Il remarque surprenamment. _« Tu ne m'aurais pas d'une autre manière, quand je préférerais t'avoir différemment. »_

Il saute du rebord, me laissant bouche-bée dans son sillage.

Que voulait-il dire par ça ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser correctement ces mots, emportée dans les derniers préparatifs. Dirthamen me demande mon opinion sr certains des jeux qu'il a préparé, et nous devenons tous deux captivés par ses puzzles, les rendant plus compliqués et plus impressionnants. J'ai conscience du regard mauvais que Falon'Din lance dans ma direction lors des repas, mais le Dieu des Secrets m'assure qu'il a la question bien en main. Et on dirait que c'est le cas, car son jeune jumeau ne m'adresse pas un seul mot, bien que ses coups d'œil coléreux ne cessent pas.

Non, les difficultés viennent de la source la plus inattendue. J'ai toujours pensé que June serait heureux de mon implication avec son frère aîné – un autre signe de mon ajustement, ainsi que le dirait sa mère, à Thédas. Un signe de mon acceptation grandissante de cette réalité.

Au lieu de ça, il explose en une prouesse d'accusations et de phrases disjointes à moitié finies, me laissant complètement perplexe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'exclame, en une complainte blessée, les mots _« Tu es mienne ! »_ que je saisis le problème.

Il est jaloux.

Comprendre la situation ne me fait pas me sentir mieux, au contraire – j'en deviens encore plus inquiète. June est trop jeune pour exiger ses droits sur moi, mais ce n'est vrai que pour l'instant. Alors qu'il va mûrir, à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement, ses désirs vont se clarifier. Et cela va me placer dans une position décidément peu enviable.

Je dois m'en aller avant que cela n'arrive.

Ma détermination se réaffirme alors que je passe la journée à rassurer maladroitement l'enfant. Heureusement, June est trop distrait pour remarquer à quel point je suis dans la lune, et à quel point mes mots sont peu convaincants. Il s'accroche à moi avec désespoir et des larmes contenues brillent dans ses yeux.

A partir de ce jour, je garde mes distances avec Dirthamen. Le plaisir de sa compagnie ne vaut pas le temps que j'ai perdu à calmer les peurs irrationnelles de June. Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de raisons de regretter de laisser Thédas derrière moi.

Abandonner la précieuse amitié de Fen est suffisant, et une part de moi craint secrètement le jour où cela va arriver.

La nuit de la Lune de la Chasseresse, une importante dispute se déroule entre Falon'Din et Andruil. Ce n'est pas un événement inhabituel, puisque la déesse guerrière a tendance à se moquer cruellement de son frère aîné pour son amour non réciproque pour Dirthamen. Bien sûr, le Dieu d'Uthenara rend les insultes sans se retenir, retournant régulièrement ses arguments contre elle et critiquant l'instabilité de son affection et son irresponsabilité. Ce soir cependant la routine change, devient plus dangereuse. Leurs nerfs à tous deux sont pour un raison x ou y à vifs, et leurs piques habituels sont à la fois plus venimeuses et vont plus loin.

Je peux facilement discerner la raison de l'insatisfaction de Falon'Din – à savoir moi-même, et ma récente proximité avec l'objet de ses rêves. Toutefois cela me prend un certain temps pour comprendre l'appréhension d'Andruil, et sa véhémente réaction défensive contre les accusations habituelles de Falon'Din.

Mais une observation attentive de son comportement résout ce mystère rapidement. La déesse lance des regards plein de désir en direction d'une des personnes de son entourage lorsqu'elle pense que personne ne fait attention. Et tandis que son échange avec Falon'Din s'aggrave, elle s'inquiète de plus en plus des réactions de la femme.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant parmi les chasseurs, et elle se tient parmi eux comme une fleur parmi les rochers. Les soldats aguerris aux corps de fer et à l'audace sans peur forment un contraste saisissant avec son corps charnu et choyé et ses yeux naïfs de poupée. A l'évidence, l'unique raison de sa présence et la préférence d'Andruil, et pour une fois cela semble être plus qu'une passade temporaire. Andruil ne s'est jamais souciée des sentiments de ses anciennes amantes… Jusqu'à maintenant.

Dirthamen fait un pas en avant pour s'interposer, tandis que je lance un coup d'œil mal à l'aise aux deux Evanuris agacés, avant de m'excuser de ne pas participer plus avant à l'événement. Mythal me renvoie facilement avec un hochement de tête royal, n'ayant nul besoin de ma présence perpétuelle. J'ai fait une apparition, ainsi qu'il me l'était demandé – mais je ne suis pas intéressée par la Lune de la Chasseresse dans les meilleurs moments, et maintenant d'autant plus. La Chasse d'Andruil est une cruelle, cruelle tradition où les puissants jouent avec leurs proies de différents horizons – depuis les anciens prisonniers, relâchés pour leur plaisir, aux animaux tels les Hahls ou des ours plus dangereux, et parfois même des dragons – ou deviennent eux-mêmes des jouets.

Lors d'une de mes premières Lunes, deux jeunes téméraires ont décidé de gagner la faveur d'Andruil en tuant un dragon en son nom. Au lieu de quoi ils ont été dévorés, et la déesse a simplement ri de leur stupidité, ne leur accordant aucune deuxième pensée ensuite. Et les familles ont été laissées avec leurs enfants à pleurer…

Pendant de nombreux mois par la suite, l'atmosphère du palais demeure tendue, tandis que les deux dieux ramassent les morceaux de leur cœur brisé. Ghilan'Nain s'est refusée à Andruil – qui, incroyablement, ne l'a pas forcée à l'accepter – et Falon'Din a été une nouvelle fois refusé par Dirthamen. De manière irrationnelle, ils se blâment l'un l'autre, et tous prennent garde de marcher doucement et de chuchoter en leur présence.

Je suis l'unique exception. Digne de mon titre, je fonce dans le tas et ignore délibérément la tension, folle de joie de mes progrès accéléré vers mon but. Bientôt. Bientôt je retournerai à la maison et laisserai ce piège létal derrière moi.

Alors je gronde et rugis, refuse de baisser la tête, clame fièrement mon indépendance à la face du monde. Les Elvhen secouent la tête, m'estimant soit digne d'émerveillement ou suicidaire. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment, bien qu'entendre mon pseudonyme devient une rareté. Je suis connue comme Fierté, et je partirai en tant que Fierté.

Il s'avère que c'est la dernière Lune de la Chasseresse à laquelle je participe, puisqu'avant l'arrivée de la suivante, je suis enfin prête à partir.

 _« Si tu n'étais pas un loup, je t'aurais embrassée. Hélas, cela devra suffire. »_ Je me penche, et entraîne sa tête poilue en une étreinte, murmurant « _Prend soin de toi, mon ami. »_

 _« J'attendrai ton retour. »_ Le loup répond, avant d'ajouter doucement. _« Bien que pour ton bien, j'espère que nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Même si cela signifie que j'attendrai à jamais. »_

Puisqu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, je me concentre sur moi-même, desserrant le dernier lien qui me retient. Alors que ma conscience s'échappe, je sens mon corps qui s'écroule au sol, le loup le soutenant avant le coup. Et je tombe, tombe droit dans les ténèbres.


	7. Tenace

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voilà le septième chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, mettent cette traduction dans leurs favoris et laissent des reviews !_

 _Une fois encore, rien ne m'appartient : le monde appartient à Bioware et l'histoire à Elaine, qui me permet gracieusement de traduire et m'a donné son autorisation de publier ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Notes : Wind Queen – Two Steps From Hell

Chapitre 7 : Tenace

En ouvrant les yeux, pendant les première terrifiantes secondes je suis terriblement désorientée. La lumière brillante m'aveugle, et je cille plusieurs fois pour essayer de chasser la confusion. Je ressens une étrange faiblesse dans tout le corps, alors que beaucoup de gens me tournent autour, vérifiant mes signes vitaux et me parlant. Mon cœur bat rapidement dans ma poitrine, et mes pensées sont complètement désordonnées. Dans l'océan de confusion, une idée domine – un soulagement écrasant, parce que Fen avait raison, en fin de compte. Je suis enfin de retour à la maison.

Le connaissant aussi bien que je le connais, ce ne devrait pas être surprenant, mais après tant d'années les doutes avaient commencé à m'enserrer.

Cela me prend un certain temps pour me souvenir d'une explication au blanc éblouissant des alentours. Un hôpital. Le monde me paraît étranger mentalement, mais je chasse décisivement la mélancolie inutile. Je suis de retour, et je suis heureuse.

Au début, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que les gens autour de moi disent, l'anglais oublié comme tout le reste. C'est un autre moment de peur, mais réellement, à quoi m'attendais-je ? Cela fait plus de cinq décennies que je n'ai pas utilisé cette langue. C'était destiné à décroître dans ma mémoire jusqu'à un certain point.

Puis, lentement, comme je sortais d'un brouillard induit par des médicaments, tout commence à me revenir. Je déglutis nerveusement, et je suis capable de répondre aux questions des docteurs d'une voix enrouée qui sonne comme celle d'une étrangère à mes oreilles – oui, je vais bien. Non, je n'ai aucune douleur. Non, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait avoir causé mon coma – et le mensonge glisse de ma langue avec une facilité expérimentée. Je n'ai pas laissé mon esprit en arrière, semble-t-il. Ni mon expérience à tromper les autres en traversant les dimensions.

Enfin, je suis autorisée à poser des questions également – et la première est combien de temps j'ai dormi. Pas la date, car je réalise amèrement que cela ne me donnerait aucune appréciation. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes derniers jours dans mon monde. Non, raye cela – je me souviens à peine de quoi que ce soit de ma vie ici. Les docteurs répondent que depuis que j'ai été transportée ici, sept semaines ont passées.

J'examine cette information mentalement, grimaçante. Moins de cinquante jours valent cinq décennies de vie. Mais je me débarrasse de ces pensées rapidement, me rappelant fermement que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi désormais. Que je ne m'en soucie pas. Je ne retournerai jamais à Thédas.

Cela aide que peu de temps ait passé, je me rassure avec fermeté. Cela aide que ma vie n'ai pas été gaspillée sur un lit d'hôpital.

Un miracle, disent-ils, discutant par-dessus ma tête comme si je n'étais pas là, entendant chaque mot. Un coma inexplicable de presque un mois, avec une activité cérébrale proche de zéro, et pourtant je me réveille en pleine forme. Mis à part un choc initial, assez compréhensible, il n'y a presque rien de mal chez moi. Leurs jolis instruments le confirment également, mais ils me disent que je dois rester en soin pour un jour encore au moins. C'est une précaution, me disent-ils – mais je presque certaine qu'en réalité ils veulent effectuer d'autres tests, arriver à une explication raisonnable à mon effondrement.

Intérieurement, je suis quelque peu compatissante envers leur confusion. Une récompense royale pour qui que ce soit qui arrivera à une réponse aussi invraisemblable que la vérité, et ensuite en convaincra les autres.

Mais je ne me sens pas comme un miracle. Je me sens comme quelqu'un qui doit prétendre être en pleine forme au milieu d'étrangers. Puis plus de gens viennent et je dois prétendre les connaître, et savoir de quoi ils parlent quand ils me posent de nouvelles questions. C'est comme manœuvrer un bateau en train de couler rapidement à travers un récif meurtrier tout en essayant désespérément d'attendre le rivage – une lente noyade tandis que mes dernières forces m'abandonnent. Un effort condamné à l'échec, et quand mes amis – ou du moins je suppose que ce sont mes amis – commencent à me poser des questions plus avisées, je me plante.

Je suis obligée de trouver un mensonge plausible, et au début mon esprit est vide. Ma tête est remplie de ce que je pourrais dire pour m'expliquer à Elvhenan, mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas ici. Ici, je finirais dans un asile de fous, et je n'ai pas échappé à une prison uniquement pour me jeter dans une autre. Tandis que le silence inconfortable se prolonge, je lâche avec une pointe de panique à peine dissimulée.

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

Cela possède l'avantage distinct d'être suffisamment proche de la vérité pour ne pas être difficile à suivre, bien que si j'avais été entièrement honnête, j'aurais dit que j'ai oublié depuis longtemps. Eux. Ici. La plupart des choses.

Les deux personnes qui sont venues me rendre visite échangent un regard inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Joanne. » Dis la femme rousse, bras croisés et regard irrité rivé sur moi.

« Ce n'était pas supposé l'être. » Je réplique de manière inexpressive, frustrée de sa colère. « Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Attends, tu es sérieuse ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. » L'attitude décontracté de l'homme disparaît sur le champ, et ils se précipitent pour interroger les docteurs.

Bientôt, je suis obligée de subir une nouvelle batterie d'examens. Ils attachent d'étranges choses à ma tête, m'assurant que cela ne va pas me faire mal. Je me demande si je suis sensée savoir ce que c'est – si Joanne aurait su ce qu'il se passait. En l'état actuel des choses, je ne sais pas, et l'envie de m'enfuir en criant grandit à chaque foutu regard empli de pitié qui m'est lancé.

Un homme souriant aimablement en manteau blanc m'explique, remuant inconfortablement, que bien qu'ils ne puissent pas déterminer la raison exacte de mon amnésie, ce n'est pas inhabituel après un coma prolongé. Mes amis semblent quelque peu calmés lorsqu'il dit, rassurant, que typiquement, les patients retrouvent leurs souvenirs avec le temps. Toutefois, je peux facilement voir sa gêne – de toute évidence, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas chez moi, tout comme ils n'ont pas aucune explication pour ma soudaine absence. Je ne peux pas blâmer leur confusion – je peux difficilement trouver une explication moins probable que ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Amnésie. Coma. Je grave ces mots dans ma mémoire, sachant que je les utiliserai souvent lors des prochaines semaines si je veux pouvoir prétendre à un semblant de normalité. Je suis tombée dans le coma, et maintenant je souffre d'amnésie. C'est la phrase exacte que je vais devoir dire. Je suis tombée dans le coma, et maintenant je souffre d'amnésie…

Mes amis se présentent – l'expression correcte serait se représentent, je suppose – chacun leur tour. Tim explique qu'il me connait depuis la maternelle, et que nous sommes amis avec Lisa depuis le lycée. Je souris pour les rassurer, prétendant que je sais de quoi il parle. Toutes ces écoles, et le temps que j'y ai passé… Je sais évidemment que je suis allée à l'école, mais les détails sur la maternelle et le lycée et pourquoi il y a autant d'écoles sont oubliés depuis longtemps.

Au milieu de ses présentations gauches, un autre homme déboule dans la pièce, parlant dès son entrée.

« Joanne, j'étais tellement inquiet. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Tu vas bien, chérie ? »

Je ne me sens assurément pas bien, gentil monsieur, mais qui êtes-vous donc ? Je regarde l'homme platement, sans même un indice de reconnaissance, bien que j'ai des soupçons certains sur son identité. Sa familiarité apparente avec moi – intimité ne serait pas exagérée – indique une connexion qui dépasse les limites d'une simple amitié. Il fronce les sourcils de confusion, et Tim, à côté de mon lit, s'éclaircit la gorge maladroitement.

« Jeff, tu dois savoir quelque chose. » Il lui explique rapidement la situation, et Jeff écarquille les yeux un peu plus à chaque mot. Il me lance un regard interrogateur, et je ne peux qu'hausser les épaules avec neutralité, réticente à dire un mensonge de plus. L'explication apportée par les médecins semble fonctionner suffisamment bien, bien que je ressente quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à de la culpabilité, en voyant l'expression découragée, blême sur le visage de Jeff.

La situation devient presque insupportable, mais par bonheur, une infirmière arrive pour me sauver et réprimande mes visiteurs pour avoir épuisé sa patiente. Grondés tels des enfants turbulents, ils ne perdent pas de temps et partent rapidement – mais pas avant que Jeff ne m'assure qu'il viendra me récupérer demain, lorsque je serais libérée.

Je suis extrêmement fatiguée après leur visite très stressante. La journée est passée sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et les cieux rougeoyants sont une indication claire de la tombée de la nuit. J'entends à peine l'explication de l'infirmière par rapport à la thérapie physique que je vais devoir suivre – mes muscles se sont partiellement atrophiés pendant le temps d'inactivité. Ignorant ses avertissements j'essaie de me lever, pour simplement chanceler après l'unique pas effectué sans le soutien de la tête de lit. La vieille femme se renfrogne de désapprobation, avant d'attirer un fauteuil roulant à mon chevet. On dirait que je vais être coincée dessus jusqu'au retour de mes forces.

Ils me disent que je suis chanceuse que cela ne fait que sept semaines. Que je serais sur mes pieds en moins de deux. Je l'espère sincèrement, car c'est vraiment mortifiant d'avoir du mal à ouvrir la porte, et d'être surmenée après le plus petit effort.

Alors l'assombrissement du ciel se révèle un autre problème. Je fais de mon mieux pour dissimuler ma gêne grandissante tandis l'infirmière me fait une prise de sang pour effectuer plus de tests, ruminant la situation. Après avoir enfin trouvé une porte de sortie, je n'ai aucune intention de permettre à l'histoire de se répéter. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier que mes rêves sont responsables de ma capture prolongée à Thédas. Et alors que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui provoque ma connexion entre les réalités, je ne peux pas compter simplement sur mon retour pour qu'elle soit coupée. Je me casse la tête pour me souvenir qu'il y avait un moyen d'empêcher que cela arrive. Quelque chose qui coupait mon maudit pouvoir, l'empêchant de fonctionner.

Mais, Dieu ait pitié de moi, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Enfin, cela me revient tandis que je me souviens de plus en plus de ma vie ici.

Le sommeil artificiel.

Me mordant la lèvre, j'essaie de me souvenir plus avant. A Thédas, je saurais quelle combinaison d'herbes m'offrirait cette grâce, ou quel glyphe, après activation, rendrait sa cible inconsciente. Ou quel sort ferait tomber quelqu'un sans connaissance. Mais sur Terre, je suis perdue.

Il doit certainement y avoir un moyen. Je suis sûre d'avoir utilisé quelque chose.

Alors une autre infirmière entre, apportant le dîner ainsi qu'un lot d'étranges choses colorées près de l'assiette. Voyant mon regard suspicieux, elle sourit avec indulgence et m'explique.

« Ce sont des suppléments nutritionnels, trésor. Sois une gentille fille et souviens-toi de prendre toutes les pilules, d'accord ? »

Normalement son ton condescendant m'aurait mise en colère, mais l'illumination que je ressens me fait négliger cette offense. Pilules. Sur Terre, les plantes sont condensées en pilules grâce à un processus chimique compliqué. Dans des laboratoires.

A la suite de l'expérience d'un moment de triomphe d'avoir trouvé la solution à mon problème le plus immédiat, vient l'expérience de la morosité. Je me sens comme une enfant, cherchant aveuglément le savoir que je devrais posséder. Extirpant des bouts d'informations et les casant piètrement dans un patchwork de fortune pour dissimuler mes trous de mémoire. C'est décourageant, de voir à quel point j'ai oublié. A quel point **ma propre** réalité me semble étrangère.

J'inspire profondément et je puise dans mes réserves mentales, déjà bien diminuées. Je ne faiblirai pas. Ceci est ce que je voulais, et je ne laisserai personne dire que je regrette mon choix. Je ne me permettrai pas de le regretter. Je suis fière de ma réussite, et j' **apprendrai** à vivre ici à nouveau.

Je reste éveillée toute la nuit, me rassurant et renforçant ma détermination. Je ne demeure pas seulement éveillée grâce à mon obstination, mais également à cause de l'inaccessibilité des drogues. Je ne veux pas attirer une attention inutile en demandant des somnifères – et je ne pense pas que les docteurs me les accorderaient volontairement. Pas sans craindre une rechute, et puisque je n'ai aucune raison valable à leur donner, je garde résolument le silence. Ça devrait être plus simple à arranger une fois rentrée.

Ou j'essaie de m'en persuader, priant avec ferveur que ce soit vrai.

Le jour suivant, je suis submergée d'une nouvelle vague de visiteurs, sauf que cette fois je ne suis pas aussi confuse. J'ai peut-être oublié leurs traits exacts, mais l'atmosphère chaleureuse de l'amour de mes parents m'a constamment tenu compagnie – et un constant scrupule lorsque je badinais – à travers mes années à Thédas. Ma mère pleure de soulagement, se réjouissant de mon réveil. Mon petit frère – exempt d'école pour la journée, ainsi que m'en infirme mon père – sourit faiblement, maîtrisant bravement ses émotions bien que ses yeux brillants de larmes le trahissent. Mon père seul se contrôle, mais il est également heureux de me voir en bonne santé.

Je comprends facilement que ma prétendue maladie – mon esprit retenu ailleurs – leur en a fait baver. Ma mère a l'air fragile, et même avec son maquillage je peux voir les cercles sombres sous ses yeux, qui signifient de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie ces dernières semaines. La peau de mon père semble aussi fine que du papier et a pris la teinte grise maladive d'un homme évitant l'extérieur pendant de longs moments, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de combien de temps ils ont tous deux passés au chevet de mon corps sans vie coincé sur un lit d'hôpital.

Priant et suppliant le tout-puissant de prendre leur fille en pitié.

Je ravale mes larmes au lieu de les laisser couler. C'est de ma faute s'ils ont autant souffert, et il est de ma responsabilité de réparer les choses.

Après quelques heures, ils m'aident à remplir les papiers de sortie. Mon médecin vient avant notre départ et les informe doucement de ma perte de mémoire. Ma mère étouffe une exclamation, me lance un regard larmoyant, mais mon père lui assure que ce n'est qu'une petite difficulté. Le plus important est que je me suis réveillée, et maintenant tout ira bien.

Comme je souhaite que ses mots soient vrais.

Jeff arrive, ainsi qu'il l'a promis, apportant un bouquet de célébration avec lui, et je suis assaillie une nouvelle fois par l'irréalité de la situation quand il me le présente avec maladresse. Nous ne savons plus rien de l'autre désormais. Je suis raccompagnée à la **maison** , mais pour moi cela signifie la maison d'un étranger, accompagnée par un étranger dans une réalité étrangère.

J'ai encore une fois envie de crier.

Je puise dans mes forces diminuées de courage, m'accrochant avec désespoir à des mots qui, ironiquement, ont été prononcés avec moquerie – Fierté ne se laisse intimidée par rien ni personne. Et de même qu'à Arlathan, une phrase railleuse devient vraie et ma fierté me sauve de la noyade. Au lieu de crier, je souris chaleureusement et accepte les fleurs des mains de Jeff avec un sourire cordial et une gratitude murmurée.

Il me conduit dehors, soutenue par son bras fort et reconnaissante que ma faiblesse ait suffisamment diminuée pour m'éviter le fauteuil roulant. Agressée par les odeurs déplaisantes et les bruits de la ville, je ne fais pas attention aux adieux de ma famille. Les relents de la ville sont étourdissants et ne deviennent nullement tolérable lorsque je rentre dans la voiture.

Mes mains tremblent légèrement, et je me dis, alors que nous traversons la cité, que c'est de soulagement et non de tristesse. Que les hauts bâtiments de métal et de verre sont rassurants au lieu d'encombrants et de bricolés, et bien que je ne peux pas les comparer à l'aveuglante gloire d'Arlathan – ce mensonge serait trop dur à croire, aussi fort que j'essaie de m'en convaincre – que ce sont de magnifiques réussites. Que la pollution et la précipitation sont des signes de développement et de prospérité touchant toutes les strates au lieu de simplement la noblesse, et non quelque chose à supporter avec patience.

Le plus important, est qu'ici je serais capable de déterminer mon propre destin. Je dois m'en souvenir et alors… tout se mettra en place.

Tant de gris, gris et noir opposé à l'aveuglant blanc, mais c'est bien, très bien.

La voiture de Jeff s'arrête dans une file de machines semblables, et mon petit ami – un autre terme étranger dont je dois me souvenir – murmure des phrases peu flatteuses contre le trafic. Je lance un regard furtif dans sa direction, me demandant ce qui m'a attiré chez lui tant d'années auparavant.

Il est assurément plaisant à regarder, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux marron expressifs qui me regardent avec une authentique affection de temps à autre. Les traits de son visage sont réguliers, ce qui ne diminue en rien sa virilité en dépit de sa beauté. Non, il est décidément masculin et agit avec la confiance et la finalité qu'on pourrait attribuer à une personne à succès. Je me souviens vaguement que Tim a mentionné quelque chose à propos de son travail d'avocat réussissant raisonnablement bien ces derniers mois, après son retour de… d'un endroit éloigné, dans tous les cas.

Je suppose qu'il doit me chérir également – et j'évite à attention le mot amour et l'impression définitive qu'il donne. Sa prévenance apparaît dans les nombreuses petites démonstrations de son affection. Il s'est souvenu de rassurer mes parents à propos de sa visite gênante, et a apaisé leurs inquiétudes à propos de mon bien-être avec quelques remarques bien placées. C'est dans la façon dont il m'a aidé à rentrer dans la voiture, il a de toute évidence consulté les médecins sur mes besoins physiques. La manière dont il a apporté un présent avec lui, un que j'apprécie plus que je ne m'y attendais – bien que ce soit pour des raisons entièrement différentes que ce qu'il suppose, je présume. Je serre les fleurs joliment décorées, respirant leur arome frais pour chasser la nausée montante.

Je devrais me sentir reconnaissante. Je devrais me sentir adorée, appréciée et soignée. Je devrais être heureuse, puisque je suis enfin là où je souhaitais de tout mon être me trouver.

Au lieu de quoi je suis affreusement perdue et terrifiée, même face aux innombrables mensonges dont je me suis abreuvée. Reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée – un rire hystérique bouillonne en moi, se moquant de ma naïveté. Ai-je vraiment pensé que ce serait aussi simple ?

Ces premiers jours expirent dans mes mains dans une brume agitée, alors que j'essaie d'en faire trop et de trop comprendre, tout à la fois. La technologie me submerge, je ne pense pas avoir jamais été une experte en ordinateur, mais maintenant cela me demande un effort de me souvenir qu'il faut le brancher. La souris et le clavier, de même que le téléphone, sont inconfortables dans mes mains, et Internet devient une vaste mer avec de nombreux courants qui me poussent dans leurs méandres sans jamais atteindre la destination correcte. Je ne sais même pas comment trouver ce que je cherche, puisque je ne sais pas exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne suis même pas capable de formuler correctement mes propres **questions**.

Jeff est un saint. Il me guide patiemment à travers les tâches les plus basiques, m'assistant avec une dévotion enviable. Même quand je recule face à son contact inconnu – depuis des années, les seuls à envahir mon espace personnel étaient Fen et June. Même quand je le regarde dans les yeux sans comprendre, alors qu'il explique quelque chose que j'aurais vraiment du savoir.

Cela ne fait qu'affermir mon sincère désir de faire les choses bien avec lui. D'apprendre à nouveau à l'apprécier. Et il rend cela très facile, et je ressens une franche affection pour avant la fin de mon premier mois sur Terre.

J'assiste avec diligence à ma thérapie physique. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ma faiblesse corporelle, bien ce soit l'un des facteurs. Non, j'ai besoin de gérer l'étrange dissonance dans laquelle mon esprit vit, habitué à une forme et des réactions physiques entièrement différente, à une réalité différente. D'un côté, je me sens lente, maladroite, sans grâce alors que mon corps ne peut pas répondre à mes commandes. De plus, la gravité est quelque chose d'embarrassant à me réhabituer, mes mouvements retenus, enchaînés au sol quand j'avais l'habitude de presque voler.

De l'autre côté, la vie elle-même se déroule à un rythme bien plus rapide. Je me souviens avoir passé des journées entières à observer un simple sort, effilochant doucement sa nature et ses bases, jusqu'à ce que je le maîtrise complètement, à la perfection – ici, chaque action semble être à moitié effectuée, alors que les gens se précipitent entre leurs obligations, attirés d'une tâche à une autre, une histoire sans fin de course poursuite.

Alors je me recule, fais un pas en arrière, et évalue les choses. Bientôt je conclus qu'essayer de m'accrocher à tout ne fera que me faire échouer à tout. Je dois choisir, donner des priorités – quels aspects de ma vie sont ceux auxquels je tiens suffisamment pour les restaurer. Cela me laisse un goût amer sur les lèvres, car cela ressemble à une capitulation écœurante, et je refuse de capituler. Mais une fois que j'ai enfin arrêté de tressaillir au son inhabituel de ma voix sortant de ma bouche, je décide qu'il est temps d'arrêter de procrastiner et de me concentrer sur ce que je peux faire au lieu de tout laisser s'écrouler.

La première chose à faire est d'abandonner l'Université. Avec tout ce que je dois déjà apprendre, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à retrouver des connaissances qui m'ont pris des années à apprendre la première fois – je manque du savoir le plus basique du lycée. Mes parents argumentent fortement contre cette décision, et enfin, fatiguée des discussions sans fin qui ne mènent à rien, je fais une petite concession pour leur bien. Si mes souvenirs reviennent, je leur promets que je reprendrais les cours.

C'est un point discutable, puisque je sais qu'ils ne reviendront jamais, mais ils semblent satisfaits du compromis et je prends garde de ne pas perturber leur tranquillité d'esprit. Même si je me tortille inconfortablement à chaque fois que le sujet de ma mémoire revient sur le tapis, coupable de la tromperie nécessaire, mais infailliblement je leur donne un sourire vide et secoue la tête.

A la fin de la thérapie, je me jette dans la reconstruction de ma vie. Je trouve du travail au théâtre local, peignant les accessoires pour les pièces et me souvenant doucement des bonnes techniques pour tenir les pinceaux et mélanger les couleurs. Alors que mon art progresse, je suis recommandée à une petite entreprise de publicité et gagne un peu plus en créant des motifs pour des affiches. Ce n'est pas beaucoup – surtout en comparaison avec l'énorme salaire de Jeff – mais c'est plus qu'assez pour mes petits besoins. Je n'ai pas besoin de porter des marques ou d'avoir la dernière technologie, parfaitement heureuse de passer mes journées dans la paix et la tranquillité.

Au bout de trois mois, ma vie semble être à nouveau sur les rails. Jeff et moi avons mis en place des rapports courtois entre nous, et bien que l'intimité reste hors de question, je crois que je me rapproche de lui. Il m'emmène à des rendez-vous au restaurant, où nous rencontrons Tim et Lisa qui font de leur mieux pour prétendre que mon amnésie ne les dérange pas – même si je peux clairement voir dans leur yeux que ça les dérange. Mais ils plaisantent et je prétends que je comprends, et ris poliment aux moments où je sens que je le dois, et nous nous réinstallons dans une amitié quelque peu tendue, mais sincère.

Jeff a remarqué ma dépendance aux somnifères, mais n'en a pas fait mention pour l'instant. Pour être honnête, je crains le jour de cette confrontation, car je n'ai aucune bonne raison à lui donner. Après avoir lu la prescription, je sais que ce n'est pas sain de continuer comme ça indéfiniment, mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions pour avoir un sommeil sans rêves.

Toutefois, au-delà de quelques maladresses et parfois d'étranges erreurs, tout reste calme. Tout est parfaitement bien, et je suis – d'une certaine manière – heureuse d'être là où je suis…

Seulement les mots de Fen reviennent hanter mes rêves, parfois.

 _« Ou peut-être que tu n'aurais rien à retourner. »_

Mais je refuse de laisser le caractère sombre de mon futur m'effrayer, et je refuse de regretter mes choix. Je me convaincs que les nuances de gris sont en réalité toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et que mon temps ici est bien utilisé. Que j'avance.

Et comme avant, les mensonges prennent place de manière évidente, alors que je les veux vrais. Et ils deviennent vrais…

… Jusqu'à un certain point.


	8. Marginale

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre traduit de Becoming Pride ! Je dois toutefois vous prévenir que Elaine n'a pas encore publié le chapitre 9, par conséquent je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la prochaine mise à jour de cette traduction._

 _Sinon, le disclaimer est habituel : l'histoire appartient à Elaine de Feu, qui m'autorise à traduire et publier; et le monde ne nous appartient ni à l'une ni à l'autre, mais à Bioware._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Notes : TH3 AWAK3N1NG – Ivan Torrent

L'histoire peut être reprise à partir du chapitre 5 de _Pride._

Chapitre 8 : Marginale

Au début, j'essaie honnêtement de me souvenir, et lorsque cela ne fonctionne pas, de réapprendre à aimer Jeff. J'ai le sentiment que je lui dois d'essayer, mais je ne peux pas forcer mon cœur à ressentir quelque chose qui n'existe pas. De plus, nous somme à un stade dans notre relation où je suis déjà sensée savoir – ressentir – cela. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui aurait été attachant, je suppose, d'un point de vue amoureux devient simplement agaçant. Parfois je le trouve enfantin, de manière exaspérante – il me rappelle June quelquefois sous cet angle, et cela m'effraie. Possessif également, et c'est tout autant terrifiant alors que, presque contre mon gré, j'établis des comparaisons entrer eux. Je le trouve mesquin, car une fois sa patience épuisée il m'accuse de l'avoir oublié – et c'est encore pire pour moi, parce qu'il a raison, même s'il ne peut pas le savoir.

Il a raison, et à chaque fois que je le regarde je suis confrontée à ma culpabilité, et la culpabilité est un support très fragile à une relation fonctionnelle.

J'essaie d'être patiente avec sa mauvaise humeur parfaitement compréhensible. J'essaie, vraiment. Et bien que cela m'irrite, respectueuse de ses irraisonnables demandes et baissant la tête à ses souhaits, j'essaie. Parce qu'il m'aime, même si je ne l'aime pas. Parce que je lui dois d'essayer. Mais c'est irritant. J'ai déjà été mise en cage une fois et je refuse, **refuse** de me soumettre à nouveau aux caprices de quiconque. Ne me suis-je pas enfuie de Thédas pour échapper à ce destin ?

Je deviens de plus en plus claustrophobe dans notre relation, et alors que je m'échappe à mon travail pour des heures de plus en plus longue, je réalise que cette illusion de paix que j'ai a déjà commencé à se brise. Qu'elle s'émiette et se décompose autour de moi, soufflée comme un château de sable – détruite de plus en plus par chaque vague nouvelle de ressentiments et d'attentes que je ne peux pas accomplir, peu importe combien de fois je me suis salis les mains malgré moi – malgré mes propres désirs, malgré ma fierté – pour la reconstruire.

Et quand je remarque enfin la profonde tristesse dans les yeux de Jeff, dissimulée dans la frustration constamment présente, je réalise que j'ai été incroyablement égoïste d'essayer en premier lieu. Cela me prend un temps honteusement long, mais lorsque je le comprends, cela me hante sans répit. En dépit de toute ma bonne volonté, je ne ressens rien de plus qu'une sincère affection pour lui – et il le sait. Je peux – je le fais souvent – prétendre avoir l'esprit tranquille, être placide, calme quand en moi tout recule et hurle – mais l'amour n'est pas quelque chose que je peux prétendre correctement. Il l'a remarqué.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends qu'il mérite mieux. Parce qu'il va continuer à chercher la fille dont il est tombé amoureux, lié à moi par l'espoir que mes souvenirs reviendront, et je sais que la fille est morte depuis longtemps. J'ai été égoïste, essayant de ramener à la vie le corps d'une relation depuis longtemps fichue. L'enchaînant à moi pour apaiser ma culpabilité sur la manière dont je l'ai traité dans le passé. Je dois le libérer, arrêter de rattraper ce qu'il y a entre nous juste parce que je suis opiniâtre.

C'est déplace – pire, c'est désespérément pathétique. Et ma fierté, mon unique support quand je suis si terriblement perdue – ma fierté ne peut pas supporter que je sois pathétique.

Aussi, environ six mois après mon retour – ou cent quatre-vingts jours, car j'ai compté – j'ai enfin l'incroyablement douloureuse et pourtant inévitable discussion avec mon petit ami. Nous nous séparons amicalement, plus ou moins. Je romps aussi doucement que possible, expliquant que sans signe de disparition de mon amnésie, je ne vois pas comment les choses peuvent fonctionner entre nous. Je peux sentir qu'il veut protester, mais en fin de compte hoche la tête, résigné. Il a vu les signes de ceci – de nous – se brisant également. Nous nous mettons d'accord sur le fait que je reste dans son appartement un peu plus longtemps, au moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve un endroit décent. Il m'assure que ça ne lui pose aucun souci, qu'il ne peut pas me jeter dehors dans le froid simplement parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Les mots si clichés que nous pouvons rester amis meurent au bout de ma langue, parce qu'en définitive, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions surmonter cet obstacle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Jeff passe totalement à autre chose, et qui sait combien de temps cela va prendre. Et même alors, je suspecte qu'il sera amer à propos de cela – de moi. Ses derniers mots, prononcés avec un léger reproche, me le prouve.

« Tu as changé. »

Un cri monte dans ma gorge. Evidemment que j'ai changé, cela a duré cinquante ans pour moi ! Mais je ne peux pas, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, par pour ceux de la Terre. Cela m'a forcé à développer une double perception de mes actions, séparant celles que Fierté aurait choisies et celles de Joanne. Cependant, Fierté est toujours la plus forte et l'emporte majoritairement sur mon caractère, parce qu'elle est qui je suis, et parce que je base Joanne sur des indices douteux et les paroles d'autres plutôt que sur mon propre savoir. Ça ne m'est pas naturel, et ce se voit.

Mais je veux que nous nous séparions sur une bonne note, alors je maîtrise mon trouble et souris faussement en répondant.

« Je vais devoir faire confiance à ton opinion à ce sujet, puisque je ne peux pas le savoir. »

Avec la ferveur d'une forte détermination, je me plonge dans mon déménagement. Mes finances ne me permettent pas d'extravagances, mais je parviens bientôt à trouver un merveilleux appartement à un prix cassé. Son seul inconvénient est qu'il se situe dans la banlieue, et je mets près d'une heure à aller au travail. En même temps, c'est un avantage, parce que les odeurs de la cité sont diluées dans la forêt à proximité, apportant un souffle d'air frais dans toute la zone. Cela diminue ma nausée et est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles j'aime tant cet endroit.

Avec l'aide de mes amis et de Jeff, je suis rapidement installée et mes bagages défaits. Ce n'est que quatre pièces – une petite salle de bain et une minuscule cuisine, une seule chambre et un salon qui connecte le tout. J'oblige immédiatement Tim à bouger le lit dans le salon et dédie l'ancienne chambre à mon étude. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir d'invités, et je préférerais avoir un espace clair et lumineux pour mes peintures.

Au départ de mes amis, je me jette sur mon lit et soupire profondément de soulagement. C'est libérateur, de ne plus avoir à faire semblant. Au moins, dans les limites de ces murs que désormais je peux considérer comme m'appartenant, je peux être libre.

Je m'attendais à ce que les choses s'arrangent – que je me sente mieux – mais étonnamment, rien ne s'améliore. C'est comme si mon attachement obstiné à Jeff était lié à un problème bien plus profond, et maintenant que je n'ai plus d'illusion à laquelle me raccrocher, les barrières se brisent. Et je suis submergé par la dépression que j'ignorais retenir.

J'évite les miroirs. Cette impression de déjà-vu, quand je suis obligée de confronter le verre réfléchissant et voir une étrangère, est terrifiante. Les cheveux trop gris et marron, sans le blanc et l'argent qui les rendaient uniques, les iris manquant le bleu-vert, la peau fade. Les lignes trop rebondies, le visage sans formes, est-ce vraiment moi ? Qui suis-je, où suis-je, qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ?

Les yeux fuyants d'une personne dépaysée me fixent, et je prends une brusque bouffée, en colère, libérant enfin un hurlement paniqué qui s'élevait en moi depuis ces derniers mois. Grandissant et grossissant jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit impossible de l'ignorer encore. Je détourne le regard, et avec toute ma frustration, je frappe le miroir offensant – si je ne peux pas voir ce que je veux, alors je préfère ne pas voir du tout.

Le verre se brise sous mon poing, une craquelure sur l'intégralité de la surface.

Je me tiens là, ignorant le sang qui coule des coupures sur mes articulations.

C'est ce que je voulais, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

Et tandis que je regarde à nouveau la réflexion craquelée, défigurée du miroir brisé, je retrouve toute ma détermination. Comme un verre craqué, je peux me reconstruire, me recoller. Quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau, un mélange des deux cultures. Des morceaux de Fierté et de Joanne, ensemble – pas la même, jamais la même, mais entière.

Ce n'est juste pas dans ma nature de gémir et d'abandonner. J'apprendrai à nouveau, je décide. Il y a des choses sur Terre que j'ai désiré pendant ces quatre décennies – il est grand temps de les obtenir.

Avec ma pratique constante de la peinture, mes compétences passées reviennent rapidement et grandissent d'autant plus. Bientôt je suis assez confiante pour essayer des peintures plus complexes que des accessoires théâtraux, et je trouve un second emploi dans une agence de communication pour passer le temps. Tim suggère avec hésitation que je pourrais retourner à mes propres peintures, au lieu de gâcher mon talent dans un décor de théâtre. Mais je secoue la tête catégoriquement, rejetant sa suggestion – tout ce que je pourrais peindre si je tentais d'atteindre ma propre créativité serait Thédas. Et je ne suis pas encore prête à l'affronter.

Mes amis me pensent tous deux folle. On ne peut pas nier que la dynamique entre nous a changée, et on ne peut pas éviter la gêne qui colore toujours les bords de notre amitié. Tim et Lisa sont un peu perdus, essayant et échouant à retrouver les aspects de la fille qu'ils ont connus – seulement, lorsqu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas y parvenir, ils ne se mettent pas en colère, comme Jeff. Non, alors que je suis pleinement préparée à abandonner le contact au plus petit signe de reproche, ils me prennent entièrement par surprise par leur disposition à se lier d'amitié avec la **nouvelle** moi. Ils m'épargnent consciencieusement les comparaisons entre la Joanne qu'ils ont connus et celle qu'ils ont sous leurs yeux, me permettant de m'installer confortablement – bien qu'avec quelques incertitudes – dans ma nouvelle identité.

Au bout du compte, je ne retourne jamais à la normalité, jamais entièrement. Parfois, je parle des mots dans une langue qui n'existe pas avant de me reprendre et de retourner à l'Anglais. Et je ne jure plus normalement, les mots « Fenedhis lasa » s'échappant de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je ne parviens pas non plus à trouver un sujet commun avec eux, pas comme je le pouvais auparavant, et le plus souvent je reste silencieuse, les écoutant avec un sourire indulgent.

Je joue mon rôle, tentant inutilement de ne pas me sentir bien plus mature qu'eux tous – car ils ne sont pas plus vieux que moi, c'est moi qui ai grandi bien plus vite qu'eux. Aussi j'essaie de mon mieux, même si ma motivation trouve ses racines plus dans ma reconnaissance pour leur acceptation accommodante, que dans mes propres préférence.

Il y a des moments où je m'effraie moi-même. Quand je réalise à quel point je suis devenue Fierté, combien peu de Joanne il reste. Ma facilité à détourner les mots. Je peux me libérer de n'importe quelle situation en jouant avec les motivations et les désirs des gens, soutenue par mon efficacité à les lire, ma maîtrise à l'utiliser contre eux… Mes années à Thédas me hantent, lorsque j'esquive habilement des questions pénibles, lorsque j'évite certains sujets.

L'autre partie gênante de l'équation est la peur qui me pousse. Je prends le double des médicaments, terrifiée à l'idée qu'une simple dose ne suffise pas. Je sursaute face aux ombres, et je deviens quelque peu une recluse, méfiante envers les autres et inhabituellement repliée sur moi-même – ou du moins, c'est ce que mes amis prétendent. Mon regard sur la vie, alors… eh bien, je ne dirais pas optimiste, mais définitivement positif, s'est assombri, et cela inquiète les gens autour de moi. Pour eux, c'est inexplicable – oui, j'ai eu un accident étrange, mais rien de véritablement terrible est arrivé, du moins pour eux. Et même ma perte de mémoire ne justifie pas le changement de caractère majeur que je semble subir en quelques jours sous leurs yeux.

C'est la peur qui finit par m'avoir, parce que lorsque les explications faciles ne suffisent plus, les gens alentour commencent à fouiller plus profondément, à chercher une réponse plus définitive.

Mes parents sont particulièrement obstinés, incapables de sacrifier la fille qu'ils ont élevés en échange de l'étrangère que je suis devenue. Et ils trouvent enfin le bouc émissaire parfait et raisonnable, à leurs yeux.

Je dois supporter d'innombrables sermons sur les dangers de l'addiction. Je suis amenée devant des médecins, des psychologues et des psychiatres, qui m'expliquent prudemment les considérables conséquences des médicaments que je prends régulièrement. Je suis également poussée à me soumettre à une complète évaluation de caractère – et lorsque même cela ne mène à rien, puisque les tests n'aboutissent à rien, mes parents restent bloqués dans leur conviction que les somnifères sont à blâmer pour tout ce qui a empiré dans ma vie.

Au début, je supporte leurs actes avec patience. Je me dois de comprendre leurs inquiétudes, je me dis fermement, alors qu'ils s'immiscent dans mon existence paisible prudemment construite de plus en plus brutalement. Toutefois, après l'humiliation achevée de l'évaluation de caractère – quand je suis forcée de répondre à d'innombrables questions indiscrètes, pénétrant mon intimité – j'en ai assez. Je ne suis disposée à compromettre ma fierté pour le bien-être de leur tranquillité d'esprit, tout ça est allé trop loin. Sans le moindre remord, je manipule ma mère de manière à ce qu'elle promette de ne jamais réessayer quelque chose du même genre.

Je peux affirmer qu'elle n'est satisfaite de moi par la suite, mais j'en ai assez de mettre mon propre inconfort de côté dans l'intérêt de mes parents. Je suis revenue pour éviter d'être obligée de faire quoi que soit, et je n'ai pas l'intention de satisfaire leurs demandes excessives.

Avec ça, j'estime que le problème est réglé, bien que j'évite les réunions de famille pour un moment, espérant que mon absence dissipera leur mécontentement envers moi. Leur déception envers celle que je suis devenue déchire mon cœur comme un couteau dans du beurre, me blessant alors que je prétends être forte. Indifférente à leur rejet alors que tout mon être pleure de regrets. Le loup commence soudainement à me manquer désespérément, lui et sa manière d'accepter mes changements au cours des années sans les critiquer. Il m'accueillait simplement comme j'étais – plus encore, il a découvert des profondeurs insoupçonnées en moi – et la camaraderie tendue que je partage avec Tim et Lisa ne peut simplement pas soutenir la comparaison.

Je regarde dans le miroir, maladroitement recollé, de ma salle de bain et m'interroge si ça en valait vraiment la peine. Toutes ces années passées à des leçons sans fins, les larmes et les sacrifices pour revenir. Et pour quoi ? Des yeux brisés, emplis de larmes, me fixe alors que je murmure pour moi-même.

« Neuf cent quatre-vingts six jours. » Près de trois ans de liberté douteuse sur Terre, et ma vie est presque autant en morceaux que le jour de mon retour.

Je peux presque voir l'ombre d'un grand loup, me souriant narquoisement, avec dérision, un satisfait « Je te l'avais bien dit » brillant dans ses yeux d'orage.

Ce moment de faiblesse vient, et repart alors que je cherche – et trouve – la force de faire face à ma vie à nouveau. Je m'accroche, et décide d'affronter encore ma famille. De leur faire **me** comprendre et **m'** accepter, parce que l'alternative est impensable. Je n'ai pas passé quarante ans à rêver de retour pour juste fléchir maintenant que j'y suis parvenue.

Une occasion de nous remettre de nos différences se présente deux mois après la réalisation inopportune de ma propre vulnérabilité – que j'ai besoin des autres pour être heureuse. Mon père fête son cinquantième anniversaire, et ma mère a décidé de marquer l'occasion par une large réunion de famille. En dépit de ma gène dans la foule de visages à moitié familiers, je fais tout mon possible pour éviter les confrontations, présentant une expression agréable et discutant amicalement à propos de petits riens vides de sens. Ma mère me regarde avec des sourcils levés, discernant clairement que quelque chose cloche, mais elle décide de remettre l'interrogatoire au départ des invités.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand je vois mon visage vide dans un miroir cristallin dérangeant, dans la maison de mes parents, que je me sens brusquement nauséeuse en reconnaissant mon masque de court d'Arlathan. Je l'ai porté toute la soirée sans même m'en rendre compte, détournant l'attention indésirable comme si j'étais entourée d'une foule d'ennemis – et non des gens auxquels je suis censée être intimement liée.

Vraiment, quel est l'intérêt de tout ça si je ne peux même pas m'ouvrir à eux ?

Mes mains se serrent en poings, et je ne m'arrête que de justesse de briser un autre miroir offensant. Cela ne le ferait pas d'en ajouter aux soupçons de ma mère… Jetant un dernier regard dégouté à moi-même, je sors vite de la salle de bain avant que mon impulsion de briser le verre réfléchissant ne devienne plus forte que ma retenue.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit de la chambre d'amis de mes parents, et tourne et me retourne toute la nuit, troublée par des cauchemars informes. Le matin suivant n'apporte aucune amélioration, avec ma mère et moi qui dansons timidement autour du gouffre qui nous sépare, ni l'une ni l'autre capable de vaincre ses scrupules. Toutefois, en dépit de l'atmosphère tendue, je m'oblige à rester la fin de la semaine. La fuite ne résoudra rien, et je bande ma volonté pour surmonter la situation.

Pendant ces cinq jours, je ne réussis rien, fonçant tête baissé dans le mur de leur manque complet de compréhension et de leurs présomptions à propos de leur propre expérience et savoir supérieur. Ma jeunesse – purement théorique à ce niveau – est un clair inconvénient lors de nos innombrables disputes, et lentement, le découragement et l'inutilité de la situation commence à assombrir ma résolution.

Le sixième matin, je me réveille au son d'une voiture qui se gare. Descendant les escaliers, j'arrive lorsque la sonnette retentit. Ma mère se lève de la table de la cuisine, et calmement laisse entrer deux étrangers dans la maison – il est évident qu'elle les attendait. En voyant leurs blouses blanches, un frisson d'une inexplicable terreur descend le long de ma colonne. Je garde pourtant ma voix tranquille, et demande.

« Des invités pour le petit-déjeuner, maman ? »

Elle secoue la tête et soupire.

« J'ai essayé de te parler, Joanne – mais cela s'est révélé inutile. Il est clair que ce dont tu as besoin est au-delà de mes moyens – tu as besoin d'une aide professionnelle. Ton père et moi sommes tous deux d'accord, et nous avons reçu l'injonction officielle de rejet d'émancipation contre toi. A partir de maintenant, tu es considérée comme officiellement incapable de t'occuper de toi-même – du moins, jusqu'à ce que les médecins de l'établissement disent le contraire. » Mes yeux deviennent froids, alors que la compréhension douloureuse de la situation me submerge. Je savais qu'elle était inquiète – et en colère – mais prendre les choses aussi loin à cause de maudits **somnifères** est étirer les limites de cette loi en particulier très fines. C'était prévu uniquement pour protéger ceux qui ont des tendances autodestructives, de grâce !

Alors que je fulmine en silence, retenant des hurlements désespérés contre cette injustice, ma mère pointe en ma direction d'un geste de la main. « Voici ma fille, dont nous avons discuté. »

« Ton manque de compréhension de la situation te le fera chèrement regretter. » Je crache avec fureur, m'étouffant presque sur mes mots tant ma gorge est serrée.

« Au contraire, mon cœur » Elle m'interrompt avec impatience, « Je comprends très bien que tu as accro. Fais-moi confiance, c'est pour ton bien. »

« J'aimerais retrouver ma fille. » Elle admet rapidement, je ferme la bouche avec un bruit sec. Au bout du compte, il semblerait que j'ai misérablement échoué – ils ne peuvent pas comprendre les changements en moi, et ont rejeté celle que je suis devenue. Le sentiment de défaite m'écrase presque, et les paroles menaçantes de Fen'Harel résonne aussi clairement que si elles avaient été prononcées hier et non plus de quarante ans auparavant.

 _« Ou peut-être que tu n'aurais rien à retourner. »_

Voyant que les deux hommes en blanc se rapprochent de moi, je relève le menton et les arrête d'une main tendue.

« Je suis capable de marcher par moi-même. » Je gronde avec hargne, incapable de regarder en direction de ma mère sans perdre mon calme superficiel. Oui, j'ai peut-être à nouveau perdu ma liberté, mais je refuse d'être trainée comme une criminelle – ou pire, comme un animal perturbé. Mon droit de rejeter cette **aide** m'a peut-être été retirée, mais je suis plus forte que ça. Même dans ces circonstances, j'ai toujours quelque chose pour moi.

Fierté.

Je suis rapidement conduite à une voiture blanche, et amenée dans un bâtiment rectangulaire, qui empeste les médicaments et les puissants détergents. Je suis engourdie, à la fois à cause du choc, et de la trahison. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Non, comment ont- **ils** pu ? Pour obtenir les papiers, mes parents ont eu besoin de témoins officiels de mon comportement autodestructif. Ils ont convaincu mes **amis** de témoigner contre moi – le tout derrière mon dos, sans un mot. Je ravale mon amertume, et une soudaine nausée.

Je pouvais voir que ça n'allait pas avec mes parents… Mais j'attendais mieux de Tim et Lisa. Qu'ils ne me fassent pas confiance pour faire mes propres choix… Qu'ils prétendent que tout allait bien alors qu'ils organisaient cette mascarade… C'est quelque chose que je ne pardonnerai jamais – si je parviens jamais à revenir. Ma confiance en eux est à jamais brisée.

Mon humeur change, et lorsque nous arrivons, je dois retenir un rire hystérique qui bouillonne en moi, alors qu'on me montre ma chambre, attentivement surveillée. Après tous mes efforts, je suis quand même enfermée dans un institut psychiatrique – bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes de celles que j'ai craint initialement. Pas à cause de folie, mais à cause d'addiction. Brillant, Joanne. Juste brillant.

Et l'ironie entre toutes les ironies, après avoir échappé à un destin d'emprisonnement dans un monde, je finis enfermée dans l'autre. Autant pour la pseudo-liberté.

Une psychiatre bien intentionnée m'évalue pendant la journée, et essaie de m'atteindre avec ses explications sur la nécessité de se remettre d'une dangereuse addiction, d'être plus fort que nos faiblesses. Je l'écoute avec mes sourcils sardoniquement levés, et sans le moindre remord, la réduis en morceaux avec mes réponses sarcastiques. Elle ne mérite pas ma fureur, ni mes foudres, et ne souhaite réellement que mon bien, mais j'en ai fini de jouer selon les règles – j'ai essayé, et ça ne marche pas.

Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune chance de m'échapper de cet établissement bien gardé, aussi je me réhabitue lentement à l'inévitabilité de mon retour à Thédas. Mon estomac se tord nerveusement à cette simple idée, et je m'accroche au faible espoir que mes parents changeront, d'une manière ou d'une autre, d'avis et me ramèneront à la maison. C'est un espoir très mince, et il meurt rapidement alors que le second jour passe et que je deviens de plus en plus fatiguée à chaque heure passée.

Alors, j'essaie de me convaincre moi-même que peut-être – juste peut-être – June m'a totalement oubliée. Des siècles ont du passé à Thédas, après tout, et il n'était qu'un enfant quand je suis partie.

Mais je me souviens de la lueur passionnée dans ses yeux, mes espoirs s'effondrent, et je ravale un cri angoissé. La seule chose qui me retient est la caméra offensante dans un coin, placée là pour surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements. Je ne me montrerai pas à eux en train de m'effondrer sous la pression – je ne montrerai à personne ma faiblesse.

Même quand tout en moi tremble de peur, je mords ma lèvre et laisse la douleur me parcourir comme un réactif purificateur. Un filet de sang coule de ma lèvre, et pour un seul moment béni, je suis calme.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le moindre espoir d'échapper à mon destin, aussi je ne m'empêche pas de dormir volontairement – mes nerfs me gardent simplement éveillée. Mes yeux s'injectent de sang, et rapidement je suis trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, pour penser.

Les infirmières disent que je suis entêtée.

Je suppose que dans un sens, elles ont vu juste, bien que ce soit un euphémisme – je suis bien plus qu'entêtée. C'est ma fierté. Celle qui m'a libérée une fois, ma volonté de fer qui m'a soutenue pendant quatre décennies… et qui va m'enfermer à nouveau cette fois.

Finalement, même la peur n'est pas assez pour garder à distance la lassitude, qui m'enserre jusqu'aux os. Dans mes derniers moments de lucidité, je griffonne un court message pour ma mère.

Je sais que c'est mesquin de ma part. Je sais que j'aurais dû lui en dire plus, avant, qu'elle m'aurait peut-être crue, avant de se convaincre que je suis une droguée. Mais je suis bien trop amère pour être compréhensive. Je devine qu'ils le ramasseront et le lui donneront, lorsque je serais à nouveau endormie, aussi je me concentre dessus avec désespoir, gardant à peine conscience alors que j'écris avec des mains tremblantes une unique phrase – mais c'est suffisant pour transmettre le venin de ma pensée.

 **Je t'avais prévenue.**


End file.
